


Maybe Oo, Maybe Hindi

by loeyviosa



Series: Medical AUs (CHANBAEK TAGALOG) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Dr. Chanyeol Park of GS dept. at first year resident doctor Baekhyun Byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Medical AUs (CHANBAEK TAGALOG) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574824
Comments: 19
Kudos: 274





	1. In 5, 4, 3, 2... Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Katulad ng palagi kong sinasabi, don't expect. I only write this fic kasi ganito 'yung gusto kong mabasa. Slightly cliche and predictable so if you find it boring, just stop reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor. Pre-med student lang ako so baka meron akong mga nagamit na terms na hindi accurate. It's only based on my little knowledge. I still have a lot to learn. Thank you for understanding in advance.
> 
> About sa typos, pag pasensyahan niyo na po ako. Tamad akong mag-proofread but thanks to my beta reader (@yureeeeestar) nakayanan namang ituwid ang magulong fic na ito.
> 
> Read at your own risk :)

Maingay. Kailan ba naging tahimik sa hospital lobby? Kabi-kabilang emergency, utos sa mga nurse, reklamo ng bawat pasyente, sermon  _ ni doc. _

Hindi talaga nawawalan ng tao. Palaging busy ang malawak at maliwanag na gusali. Bukod din kasi sa bilang ng mga nagkakasakit at naaaksidente sa araw-araw, siguro factor na rin na ito ang nangunguna sa bilangan ng mga pasyente annually dahil sa sikat na doctor dito na si Chanyeol Park. 

Ang hindi lang magaling ngunit  _ gwapo _ ring general surgeon na binabalik-balikan at madalas i-request ng kababaihan at mga pusong babae.

Bakit kaya? Ano bang meron sa Chanyeol Park na 'yan? Isa lang naman siyang ordinaryong doctor kagaya ng marami. Walang special sakaniya.

Iyan ay ayon sa isang resident doctor na si Baekhyun Byun. Ang kaisa-isang tao sa hospital na hindi nakuha at naibalot ni Dr. Park sa kanyang palad. 

_ He's annoying,  _ **_mayabang._ ** Kaya lang naman nasasabing magaling ay dahil apo ito ng chairman. Mantra 'yan ni Baekhyun sa tuwing naririnig niyang may pumupuri kay Chanyeol. Hindi lang iyan, umiikot din ang mata niya. Kung mayroon siyang paboritong bagay gawin sa tuwing nakikita si Chanyeol o naririnig ang pangalan nito, ayun ay ang pag-irap at mahinang singhal.

Chanyeol never amazed him. Not even a single time. Kahit gaano pa kabilis ang kamay nito sa pag-opera at bilang lang sa isang kamay ang taong nalagay sa piligro under his supervision, hindi pa rin bilib si Baekhyun sakaniya.

Of course, pinag-aralan at pinaghandaan  _ niyang _ mabuti. Yes, as someone who knows how difficult medical studies are, it is something to be proud of. Pero hindi na kailangang paulit-ulit na banggitin pa. Hindi na kailangan pang makarating pa sa labas ng hospital at iparating sa media.

Hindi lang naman si Chanyeol ang may kakayahang gumawa ng mga bagay na 'yun. 

That doesn't make him unique. He only has connections kaya sobra siyang puring-puri. Unlike other doctors, kabilang na si Baekhyun, na walang ibang dala kundi ang diploma, tiyaga, at pangalan nila. Kahit gaano pa sila kagaling, kahit pa malampasan nila ang apo ng chairman, no one will praise them. Walang papansin sakanila at wala silang ibang maririning kundi "thank you, doc." or "you did a great job, doc." 

Hindi nailalagay ang pangalan nila sa diyaryo, hindi sila naipapakita sa telebisyon. 

Actually, hindi naman 'yun kailangan. Kung tatanungin si Baekhyun, kung sakaling siya ang nasa posisyon ni Chanyeol, it's not like gusto niya,  _ ew,  _ hindi siya papayag sa madalas na recognition.

Baka maumay lang ang mga tao sa mukha niya.

Hindi ba naisip ni Chanyeol 'yunㅡ

Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Baekhyun nang bumukas ang pinto sa emergency room at kasunod ang paramedics na may tulak na stretcher. Nakahiga ang lalaking halos mawalan ng malay at mahinang dumadaing.

Mabilis umalis si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakasandal sa nurse station kung saan niya narinig ang dalawa sa mga nurse na kinikilig (nanaman) habang pinag-uusapan ang panibagong successful surgery ni Dr. Park. 

Tumakbo siya at sinalubong ang medics na kasama ng mga nurse. "Anong nangyari?" tanong niya. Dinala nila ang pasyente sa isa sa bakanteng pwesto ng emergency room, bed number 4 at inilipat sa kama habang sinasagot ng nurse ang tanong niya.

"His stomach hurts. Nung nakaraan pa raw po but it's tolerable. Ngayon lang hindi na kinaya." 

Tumango si Baekhyun at sinuot ang eartips ng stethoscope. Tumabi ang nurse para makaraan si Baekhyun at pakinggan ang  _ borborygmus _ or the rumbling of the patient's stomach. Napakunot ang noo niya at nang matapos, tinignan ang pasyente. 

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Nahihirapang tumango ang pasyente. "I'll press your abdomen. This may hurt a little pero kailangan po nating malaman ang cause." pag-inform niya sa pasyente at saka ginawa ang dapat gawin. He pressed the abdomen at hinanap ang part kung saan pinakamasakit. Nang madiinan ang lower right side, halos mapasigaw ang pasyente dahil sa sakit na naramdaman. Bago pa man makapagsalita si Baekhyun, he heard someone from outside the bed number four. 

"Appendicitis."

Kilala niya. Kilalang-kilala ni Baekhyun at ng lahat sa ospital na 'yun ang may-ari ng boses na narinig. Isa pa, sino pa bang ibang manghihimasok ng may trabaho ng may trabaho para masabing sobrang magaling siya? Para masabing  _ concern _ siya sa mga pasyente when the truth is gusto lang naman niyang magpasikat.

Baekhyun hissed. Medyo may kalakasan at narinig 'yun ng mga nurse na nasa paligid nila. Napatingin tuloy ang mga ito sakaniya. Hindi nalang pinansin ni Baekhyun. Naglakad naman si Chanyeol papasok ng bed number 4.

"Any violent reaction, Intern Byun?" 

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. "I'm a doctor now. A resident."

Tumawa si Chanyeol, mocking. Nabigla ang mga nurse. Hindi naman bago na makita nilang hindi nagkakasundo ang dalawa pero sa harap talaga ng emergency patient? 

"Para pa rin kasing intern ang kilos. Not qualified to be a resident for me. Hindi pasok sa standards." sabi ni Chanyeol habang naka-crossarms. May ngisi sa mga labi nito. Nang-aasar.

Ayan ang isa sa mga paborito niyang gawin tuwing napapadpad siyang emergency room. Isa na ring rason kung bakit nanggagalaiti si Baekhyun sakaniya.

Paano nag-umpisa?

_ It was Baekhyun's internship. Nailipat siya sa pinakasikat at malaking hospital sa lugar nila. He's a top student kaya sa buong batch nila, tanging siya lang ang napunta sa ospital na 'yun. Hindi rin naman niya itatangging masaya siya sa naging resulta. Syempre, sinong hindi? Pre-med student palang siya, usap-usapan na ang hindi basta-basta at madaling pagpasok sa ospital na ito. Baekhyun never thought na magiging isa siya sa kaunting bilang ng mga estudyante sa university nila na makakapasok dito.  _

_ Hindi biro ang pinagdaanan niya. _

_ Kabado pero mas nangingibabaw ang excitement. He  _ **_knew_ ** _ he would do his best. He always exerts much effort sa ginagawa niya hindi lang dahil kailangan kundi dahil gusto niya.  _

_ Nakabihis ng typical attire dala ang bag niya, pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob. Ang daming tao. Busy ang lahat. Naisip niya, ilang araw at oras nanaman kaya bago siya makauwi sakanila? Hindi dahil gusto na niya kaagad matapos ang oras. Excited nga siya, eh, kahit may konting kaba. _

_ Naglalakad siya nang malaglag ang ID niyang nakasabit sa bag na hawak. Bumaba siya para pulutin ngunit sa paggalaw ng kamay, hindi ID ang nahawakan niya kundi sapatos. _

_ Mabilis inangat ni Baekhyun ang paningin at nakita ang isang matangkad na lalaking nakasuot ng coat. Gwapo? Siguro para sa iba pero para kay Baekhyun? Hindi. Mukha siyang higanteng nakakabwisit, hindi nakakatakot. _

_ Tumayo si Baekhyun at masamang tinignan ang lalaki. Nakangisi ito sakaniya, diretso ang tingin sa mga mata niya saka yumuko pag-alis ng paa sa pagkakatapak sa ID ni Baekhyun at saka inunahan si Baekhyun sa pagpulot. _

_ "Intern Byun." sambit niya nang makita at mabasa ang nasa ID.  _

_ Aagawin na sana ni Baekhyun ang ID mula sa kamay ng lalaki nang i-angat nito ang kamay niya. "General surgeon?" sabi pa nito sabay tilt ng ulo. Halatang-halata ang pang-iinis na ginagawa niya. Ang hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ay kung bakit. _

_ Hindi naman sila magkakilala. It was Baekhyun's first time na makaapak sa  _ **_Park Medical Center_ ** _ tapos may sumisira na kaagad ng araw niya? Sino ba ang lalaking ito sa inaakala niya? Siya ba ang may-ari ng hospital na 'to? Napangiwi si Baekhyun. Napaka imposible. A hospital owner knows what proper etiquette means. Ang lalaking kaharap niya? Clearly, walang modo. He wonders paano rin ito naging doctor? Or kung doctor nga ba talaga? Baka naman kasi quack-quack. Inilibot ni Baekhyun ang paningin at napansin ang nakasulat sa gilid ng coat ng lalaki. _

  
  
  
  


**_Chanyeol Park_ **

**_General Surgeon_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Halos maubo siya. General surgeon? So surgeon pala ito? At Park?  _

_ Umiling siya unconsciously. Common naman ang surname na Park.  _

_ Tinaas ni Baekhyun ang isa niyang kamay at inilapat ang palad sa ere, kinukuha ang ID niya. "Give me back my card." _

_ But instead na sumunod, nag-crossarms lang ang lalaking Chanyeol Park ang pangalan. Hindi niya deserve matawag na Dr. Park. Ang sarap niyang gawing pasyente. _

_ "Do you even know who are talking to, Intern Byun?" _

_ Mas tumalim ang tingin ni Baekhyun. This guy is getting on his nerves. Ano siya? Bata? Hindi na siya estudyante. Wala na sila sa paaralan, nasa hospital na sila at mga professional na pero bakit ganyan pa rin ang asta? _

_ Weird. Nakakairita. Ang yabang. Unang araw palang may gusto nang ibaon si Baekhyun sa lupa.  _

_ "No, and I don't have plans to know who on earth you areㅡ"  _

_ Bago pa matapos ni Baekhyun, someone interrupted him. Isang lalaking may edad na at medyo pormal naman compared sa mayabang na general surgeon na umapak sa ID niya. _

_ "Doctor, Chairman Park is looking for you." sabi nito kay Chanyeol. Nang madaan ang mga mata niya kay Baekhyun, yumuko itong bahagya para bumati. _

_ Nakatingin lang naman si Baekhyun. _

_ Well, not everyone naman pala is mannerless sa PMC. Siguro may kakaunti pa rin pero 'yung number one sa listahan? Alam na ni Baekhyun kung sino. _

_ Chanyeol ang first name. _

_ Nilingon ni Chanyeol ang lalaking kumausap sakaniya saka tumango. Bumuntong hininga ito na parang biglang pagod na pagod na saka inextend ang braso para iabot kay Baekhyun ang ID. _

_ "I still want to play with you kaso hinahanap na ako ng chairman." sabi nito at bago maglakad palayo, binigyan nito si Baekhyun ng isang ngiti. Ngiting nagsasabing may next time pa naman para manira ng araw. "Ng lolo ko." dagdag nito saka umalis sa harapan ni Baekhyun, leaving the latter confounded. _

  
  
  
  
  


Simula ng araw na 'yun, hindi na nagbago ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Dagdag pa na nakikita niyang tuwang-tuwa ito sa bawat recognition na natatanggap. 

"No one cares about your low standard, Dr. Park." sagot ni Baekhyun gamit ang magalang na tono.

Isa rin 'yan sa dahilan kung bakit hindi matigil si Chanyeol, eh. Hindi talaga siya nagkamali sa ginawa niya noong una niyang nakita si Baekhyun. Wala namang special behind the pagtapak na ginawa niya. No, he doesn't find Baekhyun attractive. Hindi siya nagpapapansin. Talagang nagkataon lang na nasa mood siya para manira ng araw that time at nasaktohan kay Baekhyun. Kaya lang niya tinutuloy ngayon kasi the resident doctor talks back to him. No one ever did that, lalo na 'yung mga nakakaalam na apo siya ng PMC chairman. Everyone respects him except kay Baekhyun na may galang nga ang tono pero kabaligtaran naman sa kung paano ito magsalita ang mga lumalabas sa bibig.

Hindi ito takot sakaniya. Hindi ito natinag kahit pa isa siyang Park kaya mas lalong nag-eenjoy si Chanyeol inisin si Baekhyun sa pamamagitan ng madalas na pag-utos, sitahin sa mga madalang na maling ginagawa.

"Mataas 'to. Kaya nga hindi mo maabot-abot, eh."

"I wouldn't be here kung hindi ako pasok sa standards." sagot ulit ni Baekhyun. "Now, if you are only here  _ po  _ to boast about how good you are as a surgeon then we will just page other GS. This patient needs to be operated now." ngumiti si Baekhyun, hindi pinapansin ang mga matang nakatingin sakaniya.

Wala namang masama sa sinabi niya. Kahit pa pag-chismisan siya, he knows he did the right thing. Patients always come first at isa pa, gumamit naman siya ng  _ po _ . 

May  _ respeto _ pa rin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Usap-usapan sa nurse station sa taas nag-bangayan nanaman kayo ni Dr. Park." sabi ni Sehun sa best friend niyang si Baekhyun. 

Unlike Baekhyun, hindi doctor si Sehun. Sehun is a medtech. Blockmates sila noong 1st year pre-med. Hindi itinuloy ni Sehun hindi dahil nadiscourage siya, gusto lang talaga niyang kumita na ng sariling pera at wala rin naman sa plano niya kahit noong una palang ang maging doctor.

"Bangayan?" umiling si Baekhyun. "Hindi ako nakikipagtalo ng ganun, 'no. Parang hindi mo naman ako kilala." sabi nito sabay inom ng juice. Nasa cafeteria kasi sila ng hospital. Sabay kumakain ng lunch. "At paano mo naman nalaman 'yan kung sa nurse station? Nurse ka ba, ha?" 

Umiwas naman ng tingin si Sehun. Sinundan ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ng kaibigan.

"A-ano?" tanong ni Sehun na para bang hindi niya nagegets ang mga tingin ni Baekhyun.

"Tell me. Sino sa nurse sa third floor?" 

"H-huh?"

Napailing si Baekhyun. Hindi talaga magsasalita hanggat hindi dinidiretso, eh. 

"Sino sa mga nurse 'yung pinopormahan mo?"

"Wala!" mabilis na sagot ni Sehun. Dinig ang pagiging defensive. "Bakit mo naman nasabi 'yan?"

"Ang medtech halos nakakulong sa lab kung hindi kukuha ng dugo sa mga naka-confine. Bakit ka naman nakarating sa nurse station, ha? Sinong inaabangan mo ron?" 

Muling umiling si Sehun saka mabilis at sunud-sunod na tinapos ang natitirang pagkain niya. "Hindi ko alam ang sinasabi mo. Narinig ko lang naman talaga 'yun. Napadaan lang ako. Bakit ayan agad ang nasa isip mo?"

Nagkibit balikat lamang si Baekhyun. Kung makatanggi si Sehun, para bang hindi siya kilalang kilala ni Baekhyun.

"Sabi mo, eh."

"Totoo kaya!" Napalakas ang boses niya.

Mahinang natawa si Baekhyun saka inabot ang noo ng kaibigan para pitikin. 

"Aray!"

"Bakit mo 'ko sinisigawan, Medtech Oh?"

Napakamot sa ulo si Sehun. "Sorry, doc."

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun sa nakakabata. Physically mukhang kuya niya si Sehun pero sa ugali? Papasa si Baekhyun bilang magulang ng isa. 

"You're forgiven."

  
  
  
  
  


Panibagong araw. Matapos makapagpalit ng scrub suit, isinuot na ni Baekhyun ang coat niya saka lumabas ng locker room.

"Good morning, doc." bati ng mga nurse na nakakasalubong niya.

Nginingitian niya lang ang mga ito. Kadalasan sumasagot si Baekhyun pero dahil inaantok pa siya, parang wala pa sa mood. Puyat kasi siya dahil anong oras na rin nakauwi kagabi. Dalawang surgery kasi ang ginanap kung saan siya ang assistant. Magkasunod. Dapat nga ay siya ang kasama ni Dr. Park sa appendectomy. Mabuti nalang at marami pang emergency patients ang dumating. Hindi naman sa natutuwa pa siyang maraming buhay ang nalagay sa peligro. Sadyang kung papipiliin lang siya kahit pa paulit-ulit, walang sawa niyang pipiliin na mag-duty sa E.R. kaysa makapag-scrub in sa surgery kung saan si Chanyeol ang lead surgeon.

Huwag nalang kahit pa dagdag experience.

Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa vending machine malapit sa emergency room kung saan siya naka-assign. Pampagising lang. Hinihintay niyang lumabas ang kapeng binili nang magsiayos ang mga tao sa paligid. Huminto ang mga nurse na nag-chichismisan sa information desk at sa paglingon niya sa main entrance, nakita niya ang sunod-sunod na pagpasok ng mga lalaking naka-formal attire at coat. Nasa gitna nila ang isang matanda at  _ childish _ na lalaki para kay Baekhyun.

Si Chairman Park kasama ang apo nitong si Chanyeol. 

Lahat pormal at maayos ang pagkilos except sa isa. Ang bukod tanging si Dr. Park na parang batang nagmamaktol habang kausap ang lolo niya.

Everyone, including Baekhyun, wonders kung paanong ganun ang kilos nito. Doctor na ito at isa pa, kahit pa lolo nito ang chairman, hindi ba ito nahihiya? Sa harapan pa talaga ng maraming tao? 

Malayong-malayo talaga. Chanyeol is childish, playful. Hindi katulad ng lolo niya na intimidating. Tindig palang, alam na malayo na ang narating. Hindi talaga basta-bastang tao lang si Chairman Park. 

"Lo, ayoko po!" 

"We'll talk about this pagbalik ko, Chanyeol. I have to meet her grandfather sa New York. I'm staying there for a week."

"Then what? Sasabihin mong I agreed? I don't even know her bukod sa pangalan at hitsura. Lolo, please.. Ayoko." parang batang sabi nito.

Pinagtitinginan na sila pero hindi tumitigil si Chanyeol. Kahit si Baekhyun ay nanonood. Tignan mo nga naman talaga ang ugali ng sikat na GS na si Chanyeol. Alam ba 'yan ng mga journalist na sumusulat kung gaano siya kagaling? Baekhyun thinks mas interesting basahin ang article kung saan sinasabing hindi disente kumilos si Dr. Park kaysa sa bawat papuri rito tuwing successful ang surgery na pineperform.

"Alam mong hindi ko ipipilit sayo kung may maipapakilala ka lang sakin." sabi ni Chairman Park na mabilis tinugunan ni Chanyeol.

"Meron po!"

Napatigil ang chairman sa paglalakad, pati ang mga nakasunod sakaniya ay huminto.

Bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Kahit sa sinabi niyang mayroon siyang ipapakilala ay nabigla siya.

"Andito ba siya?" tanong ng lolo niya.

Chanyeol gulped. Saan siya hahanap ng taong pwedeng magpanggap bilang boyfriend or girlfriend niya? It's not only that, ang gusto ng chairman ay doctor din katulad nila. 

Kung sasabihin niyang wala sa PMC, saan pa siya hahanap? Kung sasabihin naman niyang kabilang sa institution nila,  _ sino _ ?

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol at sa muling pagbukas ng mga mata niya mula sa pagkurap, nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Baekhyun. 

"A-andito po."

"Really? Then I wanna meet  _ him _ . Now _. _ "

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Dr. Byun, the chairman is inviting you to his office."

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagbasa ng patient records. Itinabi niya ang clipboard at saka ipinasok sa loob ng bulsa ng coat ang ballpen na hawak.

"Ako? Sa chairman office?"

Chairman Park's secretary nodded. Nakangiti ito sakaniya. "Follow me."

Nakaramdam ng kaba si Baekhyun.

Sa ilang taon niya sa ospital, never pa siyang nakatapak sa opisina ng chairman. Ngayon palang.

Nilingon ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan at kapwa resident doctor na si Jongdae. Parehong nagtataka ang mga mata nila. Nagkibit balikat si Baekhyun nang mabasa ang tanong sa expression ng mukha ni Jongdae.

Hindi rin niya alam.

Sana naman hindi ito evaluation. Sana hindi ginawang big deal ni Chanyeol ang pagsagot ni Baekhyun kahapon. Nasa katwiran naman kasi siya, eh, at gumamit siya ng  _ po.  _ Baekhyun didn't disrespect the guy who doesn't even deserve his politeness in the first place.

Nanlalamig ang kamay niyang sumakay ng elevator kasama ang secretary ng chairman. Gusto niya sanang magtanong kaso nahihiya siya. Nakangiti rin kasi ang secretary na para bang  _ may kung ano siyang nalaman tungkol kay Baekhyun. _ Nang tumunog ang elevator bell, malalim na huminga si Baekhyun.

Relax lang.

Baka gusto lang siyang kilalanin ng chairman.

Gusto niyang batukan ang sarili sa naisip. Sino siya para kilalanin ng chairman? Ni hindi pa nga siya matawag na surgeon dahil resident pa rin siya. Hindi pa siya tapos. Muling nag-exhale si Baekhyun at mabigat ang hakbang na lumabas ng elevator.

"This way." sabi ng secretary na si Hyeonji. Inilibot ni Baekhyun ang mata sa buong floor. Malawak at walang ibang laman kundi ang malaking office lang ng chairman. 

Nang makarating sila sa harap ng malaking pinto, bubuksan na sana ni Hyeonji para makapasok sila nang pigilan ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito.

"W-wait."

"Yes, doc?"

Inayos ni Baekhyun ang coat niyang medyo nagusot na sa maghapon at ang buhok niyang hindi naman magulo.

"Do I look presentable?"

Nakangiting tumango si Hyeonji. "You look just fine, Dr. Byun. I think you have nothing to worry about.  _ He'll like you. _ "

Nagtataka man, hindi na nagtanong pa si Baekhyun. Weird din 'to si Miss Hyeonji.  _ Para namang parent-in-law ang imimeet ni Baekhyun sa sagot niya.  _

Napailing nalang si Baekhyun at saka na itinuloy ng sekretarya ang pagbukas ng pinto. Una nitong pinapasok si Baekhyun saka ito sumunod. 

Simple lang ang opisina pero elegante. Lahat ng gamit ay kung hindi itim, puti naman. Napakalinis, malawak, at parang masarap tulugan.

Hindi naiwasang humikab ni Baekhyun. Wala pa rin pala siyang maayos na tulog. Nawala lang ang antok na naramdaman nang matapos niyang pagmasdan ang paligid, nakita niyang nakaupo sa couch ang chairman at si Dr. Park. 

Nag-bow si Baekhyun. Hindi na muling tinignan pa si Chanyeol.

"Good day, Chairman Park. I heard you're asking to see me." 

"I am." sagot nito, nakangiti. 

Bukod sa ngayon lang nakatapak si Baekhyun sa loob ng opisina nito, ngayon lang din niya ito nakausap. Parang biglang naging comfortable ang lahat dahil sa paraan ng pakikipag-usap ng chairman pero syempre, hindi pa rin nawawala ang kaba niya.

Baka this is a  _ trap _ . Kung anumang masamang mangyari, sigurado siyang pakana ito ng apo ng chairman. Walang iba kundi ni Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol na biglang tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo matapos itong makipagpalitan ng makahulugang tingin sa chairman.

Naglakad si Chanyeol. Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun nang mapansing papalapit ito sakaniya at nang magkatabi sila, automatic na napaatras palayo si Baekhyun. Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ng chairman.

"Huwag ka nang mahiya, Dr. Byun. You can call me  _ lolo _ outside work." sabi nito at bago pa makapagtanong, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang mainit na palad na bumalot sa malambot at maganda niyang kamay. 

Baekhyun stiffened lalo pa nang marinig ang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

"Lo, don't make my boyfriend uncomfortable. Hindi pa po sanay ang  _ baby _ ko."

  
  
  


"Boyfriend?!" malakas na tanong ni Baekhyun. Halos sigawan na nga niya si Chanyeol.

Katatapos lang nilang makipag-usap kay Chairman Park at paglabas na paglabas ng opisina, kaagad hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa elevator. Walang nagsasalita sakanilang dalawa hanggang sa makababa at dinala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa stockroom. Hindi sila bumaba sa lowerground. Umalis lang sila sa floor ng opisina ng chairman dahil delikadong marinig pa nito. Cool lang namamg sumusunod si Chanyeol na para bang wala siyang ginawang  _ kagaguhan _ . 

"Ni hindi ko alam na niligawan mo pala ako?" sarcastic na sabi nito. Nakapamewang pa habang mabilis ang paghinga. Parang nanay lang na nagagalit sa anak. "Anong kalokohan 'yon, ha? Dr. Park?! Am I a joke to you para gawin mo 'yun?"

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa batok niya. "I had no other choice. You think gagawin ko 'yun kung meron naman?" sagot nito sabay iwas ng tingin kay Baekhyun. "Baka iniisip mo pa type kita." kumunot ang noo niya. "Wala lang talagang iba."

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Humawak siya sa dibdib niya na patang gulat na gulat sa narinig.

_ Ang kapal ng mukha. Ibang klase. _

Pinilit niyang matawa. "Hindi 'yan sumagi sa isip ko at hindi rin kita type." sagot niya habang matalim pa rin ang tinging ipinupukol kay Chanyeol. "Lahat ng ginagawa mo pinalagpas ko but not this one." Baekhyun clenched his fist. "Not this one, Dr. Park." 

Nagpakawala ng malalim na paghinga si Chanyeol. "What are you gonna do, then?"

"Tell Chairman Park the truth." mabilis niyang tugon saka tinalikuran si Chanyeol. Palabas siya ng stockroom nang hilahin ni Chanyeol ang braso niya. 

Of course, maaabutan siya nito. Mahaba ang mga biyas.

Inikot siya nito at halos mahilo si Baekhyun sa lakas ng impact.

_ Aba, gago talaga! _

"Ano?!"

Napapikit si Chanyeol. "No. Hindi mo gagawin 'yan."

"At bakit hindi? Naging tayo nang hindi ko man lang nalalaman? What if may lakas ako ng loob mag-hysterical doon sa loob ng office kanina at itanggi lahat ng pinagsasabi mong kalokohan?! You think may mukha ka pang ihaharap sa lolo mo?!"

Halatang inis na inis na si Baekhyun pero hindi natinag si Chanyeol. Bagkus, itinupi pa nito ang mga braso sakaniyang dibdib. "Sino kaya ang paniniwalaan ni Chairman Park? Ikaw na ngayon lang niya nakausap o ako na apo niya?" 

Sa tono palang ng boses ni Chanyeol, alam na ni Baekhyun na talo siya.

Hindi na kailangan pang pag-isipan. Talaga naman kasing mas paniniwalaan ni Chairman Park ang apo niya pero mali pa rin ang ginawa ni Chanyeol.

Basta-basta nalang siya gagamit ng ibang tao sa tuwing kailangan niya? Isa pa, hindi pa rin nga alam ni Baekhyun ang dahilan kung bakit nga ba 'yun ginawa ni Chanyeol. He knows there must be a reason.

"Mali ba ako, Dr. Byun?" dagdag ni Chanyeol nang hindi makatanggap ng sagot.

Marahas na tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak nito sa braso niya. Gusto niyang pilipitin ang kamay ni Chanyeol. That moment, naisip niyang sana orthopedist siya.

"That doesn't justify what you did, Dr. Park." ang naging sagot ni Baekhyun. Humakbang siya palapit kay Chanyeol at pilit tinapatan ang tingin nito kahit pa nahihirapan siya. Masyadong matangkad. Mabuti nalang at nakayuko si Chanyeol.

_ Tss. _

"What do you want to hear from me, then? Sorry?" hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun. Hindi nagbago ang expression ng mukha niya, ni hindi rin siya gumalaw. Chanyeol sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry." sambit nito pero halata namang hindi sincere. Sinabi lang niya ang salita na para bang sumasagot lang siya ng isang boring na tanong na ang pagpipilian lang ay tanging  _ yes  _ or  _ no. _

Bumibilis na ang paghinga ni Baekhyun. Nagtitimpi nalang talaga siya. Ayaw niyang matanggalan ng lisensya pero kung hindi lang, gusto niyang sipain ang pagmumukha ng Chanyeol Park na 'to. 

"Isipin mo nalang pareho tayong magbebenefit dito, Dr. Byun. Hindi na ako kukulitin ni lolo about sa babaeng gusto niyang ipakilala sakin at hindi ka na rin makakatanggap ng pang-iinis sakin sa harap ng maraming tao kasi sa paningin nila, tayo na. Quits lang tayo. Parehong matatahimik ang buhay nating dalawa."

Gustong tumawa ni Baekhyun pero parang mas lamang 'yung kagustuhang lumuha. Sobrang frustrating kausap ni Chanyeol.

"Kung makapagsabi kang hindi mo ako bubwisiting sa harap ng maraming tao, as if sasama ako sayo ng tayong dalawa lang." sabi ni Baekhyun. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol mula ulo hanggang paa sabay balik sa mga mata nito. "Never. At tahimik na buhay? Sa ginawa mong 'to, mas ginulo mo lang ako. Ikaw lang magbebenefit sa ginawa mo! You're being selfish!"

Ngunit para bang hindi tinablan si Chanyeol sa mga salitang narinig mula kay Baekhyun. Nagkibit balikat lang ito.

"You call me whatever you want. Patayin mo ako sa utak mo kung gusto mo but I need to do this and I'm not gonna say sorry." sabi nito. Napairap si Baekhyun.  _ Tigas ng mukha. _ "Pareho naman nating ayaw sa isa't-isa. Pareho rin tayong magsasuffer. Just think of this as your chance para mas mapaganda ang reputation mo. Remember, we own this hospital. Ang pinakasikat sa lugar natin." 

Matapos 'non, lumabas na si Chanyeol ng stockroom. Inis na napaupo nalang si Baekhyun sa lapag saka tinanggal ang rubber shoes na suot.

_ Puta.  _ Chance raw para sa magandang re _ puta _ syon? Ginawa pa siyang user.

"I will never be like you!" sigaw niya na para bang nasa harapan pa rin niya si Chanyeol sabay binato ang pinto gamit ang sapatos niyang hinubad. "Wala sanang magkagusto sayo ever! Ang pangit na nga ng mukha mo, wala ka pang tinirang maganda sa ugali mo!" 

Napapailing nalang si Chanyeol na naririnig ang lahat ng pinagsasabi ni Baekhyun tungkol sakaniya sa labas ng stockroom. 

Alam niyang wala itong magagawa. Does he feel sorry? Siguro pero hindi ganun kalala. Magpapanggap lang naman sila sa tuwing andyan ang chairman. Hindi rin naman kailangan maging sweet around dahil kahit pa totoong couple sila, dapat professional inside workplace. Hindi naman talaga mahirap ang binigay niyang  _ trabaho _ kay Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun lang ang nag-iisip na parusa 'yon.

_ Hello? Gwapo na ang lumalapit sakaniya. Ayaw pa? _

_ Baekhyun should be thankful. _

Komportableng ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay sa magkabilang bulsa ng coat na suot niya saka nakangiting naglakad palayo.

Solved na ang problema niya sa lolo niya. Pwede na siyang mag-rounds ng payapa.

The deal is over.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hindi mo man lang sinabi sakin!"

"Samin!" dagdag ni Sehun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. 

As time goes by, naging magkaibigan na rin sina Sehun at Jongdae dahil kay Baekhyun. Tatlo na sila ngayon.

Napayuko nalang si Baekhyun na sobrang problemado. Gigil na gigil pa rin siya sa Chanyeol na 'yan. Gusto niyang sabihin ang totoo pero  _ paano? _ Baka siya ang mapahawak kasi hindi lang naman basta-bastang tao lang si Chanyeol. Kaya nitong palabasin na nagsisinungaling lang si Baekhyun kahit pa hindi naman at hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ba ang mas nakakakonsensya? 

Kahapon sa office ng chairman, kita niyang masaya talaga itong marinig na hindi na single si Chanyeol, na may  _ nagmamahal _ na nga kay Chanyeol.

Naisip ni Baekhyun kaya siguro ganun nalang ang reaksyon ay dahil walang nagtatagal kay Chanyeol. Sa ganung ugali? Parang wala talagang gugustuhing kasama ito. 

Kahit pa hindi naman related si Baekhyun sa chairman at ngayon lang ito napalapit sakaniya, nakakagaan sa loob makitang masaya ito kanina ang kaso nagsisinungaling sila, si Chanyeol. Niloloko nila ang matanda.

Guilty at takot siya sa pareho pero mas lamang sa pangalawang nabanggit. Gusto talaga niyang isumbong ang ginawa ni Chanyeol pero posible siyang mabaliktad. Knowing Chanyeol? Hindi mahirap para rito ang gawing sinungaling si Baekhyun pag nagkataon.

"Kunyare ayaw na ayaw mo sakaniya, magkaaway kayo ganun 'yun pala mag-jowa kayo!" sumbat pa ni Jongdae.

Hindi nagsasalita si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin. Ang akala rin niya kasi sa harapan lang ng chairman pero hindi. 

Gumawa lang naman ng eksena kanina si Chanyeol kaya nalaman ng lahat at mabilis kumalat ang chismis sa mga floor sa taas galing emergency room.

May tinatype kasi si Baekhyun sa monitor sa nurse station kanina nang may tumabi sakaniya. Hindi naman niya dapat papansinin dahil hindi lang naman siya ang may karapatan sa counter na 'yun kahit pa siya ang doctor in charge sa E.R hanggang sa iusog ng taong 'yun ang isang cup ng hot coffee palapit sakaniya. 

Pag-angat ni Baekhyun ng mukha niya para tignan kung kanino galing, ang nakangiting si Chanyeol ang bumungad sakaniya. Hindi pa man din nakakapagsalita si Baekhyun para sana mag-tanong kung para saan 'yun dahil saglit nawala sa isip niya ang fake relationship nilang hindi naman napagkasunduan nang itaas ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya and the next thing Baekhyun knew, nasa pisngi na niya ang palad nito.

Gustong-gusto niyang itulak dahil  _ what the hell? _ Hindi niya pinapahawak ang mukha niya kahit kanino, at lalong hindi sa kaaway niya. Alagang-alaga niya ang skin niya tapos hahawakan lang ng isang Chanyeol Park? Ang taong para kay Baekhyun ay nag-exist para sirain ang araw niya.

"A-anong ginagawa mo?" tanging lumabas sa bibig niya. He's aware marami na ang nakatingin. Lahat gulat. Yung pagbigay palang ng kape ay sapat na para magtaka ang lahat tapos hahawakan pa si Baekhyun  _ intimately _ . 

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol at lumambot ang expression ng mukha niya. "You look tired,  _ babe _ . Don't overwork yourself. Magpahinga ka rin."

Walang nasabi si Baekhyun pagkatapos marinig 'yon. Binuka niya ang bibig para magsalita pero parang nanuyo ang lalamunan niya kaya isinara nalang niya ulit. Hindi naman na siya hinintay pa ni Chanyeol magsalita dahil saktong may nag-page sakaniya from third floor. 

He caressed Baekhyun's cheek for a moment. "Inumin mo 'yan." sabi niya saka na umalis at iniwan si Baekhyun na kaagad pinagkaguluhan ng mga nurse at ibang kasamahan niya na walang ginagawa.

_ "Kayo ni Dr. Park?!" _

_ "Paano nangyari?" _

_ "Secret relationship?" _

_ "Kailan pa?" _

Wala ni isang sinagot si Baekhyun dun at lumabas nalang siya papunta sa garden para doon ilabas ang inis kay Chanyeol kung saan naman siya pinuntahan ng dalawang kaibigan. Matapos kasing marinig ang  _ balita _ , agad hinanap nina Sehun at Jongdae si Baekhyun para magtanong at gisahin ito. Saktong nagkita sila kaya sabay na nilang hinanap si Baekhyun at sa garden nga ng hospital ito natagpuan.

"Ano, Baek? Wala ka bang sasagutin sa mga tanong namin ni Sehun? Hindi naman kami magagalit, eh. Kung kay Dr. Park ka masaya pero magkwento ka naman! Masyado naman kayong private. Kailan pa, ha?" tanong ulit ni Jongdae pero imbes na magkakuha ng sagot, hindi ito pinansin ni Baekhyun na tumayo lang na parang walang naririnig.

"San ka pupunta?" tanong ni Sehun na sinundan si Baekhyun ng tingin nang magsimulang maglakad palayo.

"May kakausapin lang." mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun while clenching his fist. Diretso ang tingin niya habang mabilis na naglalakad.

Hindi nalang araw niya ang sinisira ni Chanyeol, pati na rin ang pangalan niya sa institusyon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh,  _ babe _ ? Namiss mo na 'ko agad?" pabirong tanong ni Chanyeol nang makapasok si Baekhyun sa clinic niya. Pagkagaling sa garden, sa clinic ni Chanyeol dumiretso si Baekhyun.

Kailangan nilang mag-usap. Matino. Wala namang gaanong pasyente si Chanyeol ngayon. Hindi pa nga dapat magpapapasok ang assistant ni Chanyeol dahil nagpapahinga ito pero nang makitang si Baekhyun pala ang  _ gustong makita  _ ang doctor, walang pag-aalinlangan nitong pinatuloy.

"Babe mo mukha mo." sagot ni Baekhyun dahilan para matawa si Chanyeol. Umayos ito ng upo sa reclining chair niya at nag-crossarms. 

"Anong kailangan?"

"Hindi ba parang ang unfair? Tinulungan kitang makatakas sa kung anumang usapan niyo ng chairman para magpanggap na boyfriend ko tapos ako lang 'yung nagsa-suffer? Samantalang ikaw cool lang sa nangyayari." sabi ni Baekhyun. Matalim ang tinging ipunupukol niya kay Chanyeol.

Muling tumawa ang surgeon.  _ Ang sarap batuhin ng sapatos. _

"Ikaw lang naman ang nagpapa-hassle sa nangyayari ngayon. Galit na galit ka kasi kahapon kaya hindi na muna ako nagsalita pero katulad ng sinabi ko, may maibebenefit ka rin naman dito."

"Benefit? Kung ayan ang sinasabi mong magandang reputasyon, huwag nalang. Kaya kong i-maintain 'yun nang hindi nanloloko ng mga tao, nang hindi nagsisinungaling."

"Dr. Byun," simula ni Chanyeol, "hindi na sipag ang tinitignan sa mundong 'to. Wala ka na sa med school, tapos ka na sa stage na 'yan. Nandito ka na kung san mapapasayo lang ang spotlight kapag may connection ka."

Baekhyun chuckled sarcastically.  _ Ibang klase.  _ "And who told you I want that spotlight? You can have it all by yourself as long as you want. Bakit ka ba nandadamay?"

Sa ganitong sitwasyon, hindi na malabo kay Chanyeol na mahihirapan talaga siya sa pagkumbinsi kay Baekhyun na sakyan nalang ang pagpapanggap na ginagawa nila. Nagpakawala ng malalim na paghinga si Chanyeol at sumeryoso ang mukha.  _ "I need you. _ " 

Bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni Baekhyun dahil sa narinig. Hindi niya expected 'yon. Finally ba magpapakumbaba na si Chanyeol and not use his position and influence para makuha ang gusto?

Baekhyun frowned, "What?"

"Look…" sabi nito, "sinabi ko na kahapon kung may choice lang ako hindi naman kita ilalagay sa sitwasyon but I have no doctor friends here. Alam kong ayaw nila sakin, ng lahat sakin kasi bakit?  _ Mayabang ako _ . That's the truth. Alam kong hindi rin tayo magkaibigan at hindi mo gustong maging kaibigan ko pero ikaw kasi 'yung nakita ko nung sinabi ni lolo na kailangan niyang mameet 'yung taong 'yun. I had no choice kasi ayoko talaga don sa babaeng gusto niyang ipakilala sakin. Kung sa magpapanggap lang maging girlfriend o boyfriend ko, madali sanang kumuha pero ang gusto ng lolo doctor din katulad namin sa pamilya. Otherwise, hindi siya titigil hanggat hindi ko nakakatuluyan 'yung babaeng 'yon. Baekhyun, I still want to do a lot of things. I don't wanna settle down yet at kung pwede lang, huwag na talaga. I'm still young. Ayokong magkaron ng responsibilidad na labag sa loob kong gagawin."

"Kaya ako ang binigyan mo." mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry." sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi katulad noong nakaraang pag-uusap nila tungkol sa parehong bagay na sarcastic ito at mataas pa ang pride. This time, he's sincere. Rinig ni Baekhyun 'yun sa boses ni Chanyeol at kitang-kita sa mga mata nito.

Napakagat sa lower lip si Baekhyun. 

Saglit na napayuko si Chanyeol. "I know I've been a jerk to you. Palagi kitang iniinis and that is because I am comfortable around you. Siguro kasi ikaw lang 'yung nag-iisang tao na pinapakita at sinasabi kung ano ba 'yung naiisip sakin. Hindi ka peke katulad ng iba na kunyare ayos makasama ako pero maraming sinasabi pagtalikod ko. Ikaw, sinasabi mo lahat. Sinasabi mong nakakainis ako, you're dauntless to show how much you hate having me around." sabi nito na nagpatigil sa maraming rant na nabubuo sa utak ni Baekhyun. "You're different from everyone, Baekhyun. Hindi ko kayang gawin 'to sa iba. Susunod lang sila sa lahat ng gusto ko. Unlike you na palaging may pinaglalaban. You go against me and I'm totally fine with that. Tingin mo ba itutuloy kong inisin ka sa araw-araw kung hindi? Natutuwa ako how bold you are at hindi ka takot kahit pa may ibang makarinig kaya please.." Tumayo si Chanyeol. Hindi gumalaw si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya hanggang sa makalapit na ito sa harapan niya.

"Give this to me. Promise, after nito hindi na kita ulit pa guguluhin. I owe you my freedom. Isa 'tong malaking utang na loob."

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya para mailipat ang paningin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.

_ Genuine. _

Ngayon lang niya nakita ang ganitong side ni Chanyeol at naiintindihan niya 'yung hirap na para bang robot ka sa paningin ng pamilya mo dahil hindi nila hinihingi ang opinyon mo. Basta kailangan mo silang sundin, sa ayaw mo man o sa gusto.

"Please.." muling sabi ni Chanyeol.

Pumikit si Baekhyun saka tumango. "I won't tell anyone."

Para namang nabunutan ng tinik si Chanyeol at nakahinga na siya nang maluwag. Buong gabi rin niya kasing inisip na hindi malabong sabihin ni Baekhyun ang totoo kay Chairman Park. Knowing kung gaano katapang si Baekhyun? Posible 'yon. Pwede ring maniwala kay Baekhyun ang lolo niya. Kilala siya ng chairman. Alam nito ang mga kalokohan ni Chanyeol. Panakot lang naman niya kahapon kay Baekhyun 'yung sinabi niyang hindi ito paniniwalaan ng lolo niya pero sa totoo lang, baka nga kahit once palang sila nagmeet, mas malaki na ang tiwala ni Chairman Park kay Baekhyun kaysa sakaniya na sariling apo.

"Thank you." sabi ni Chanyeol.

Nang buksan ni Baekhyun ang mga mata, nakita niyang nakangiti si Chanyeol sakaniya.

He flashed a tight smile. "Just promise me one thing."

"Ano 'yun?"

"We're not gonna be friends. Pagkatapos nito, let's act as real exes. Let's be strangers to each other."

Tumango si Chanyeol. "If that's what you want." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa sumunod na araw, naging magaan ang lahat para kay Baekhyun. Hindi naman din sila umaarteng sweet ni Chanyeol kasi sa hospital. They are both professional. Ang nagbago lang, bukod sa hindi na sila nagtatalo, alam ng lahat ay sila at merong mga nagbago ang tingin kay Baekhyun. May mga umiwas sakaniya dahil nainis, dala ng inggit at meron namang mas ginalang siya dahil sa connection which is hindi nagugustuhan ni Baekhyun dahil pinapatunayan lang ng mga ganung tao na nirerespeto lang nila kung sino ang mas nakatataas. 

Hinihintay ngayon ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa cafeteria. Hindi nila makakasama si Jongdae dahil mamaya pa ang duty nito. Naglalakad si Baekhyun habang nasa magkabilang bulsa ng coat ang dalawang kamay nang pagdaan niya sa bakanteng hallway ng x-ray room, may humila ng braso niya.

"Dr. Park?" 

"Chanyeol nalang." sabi nito na tinanguan lang ni Baekhyun. "May kailangan ka?"

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa batok niya. "May gagawin ka ba ngayon?"

"Lunch lang. Why?" 

"Good. Come with me." Hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun. Binaba niya ang hawak niya sa may wrist nito.

"Huh? Kikitain ko si Sehun, eh."

"Sehun? Sinong Sehun?" tanong ni Chanyeol pero hindi naman niya hinintay makasagot si Baekhyun. "The chairman wants us to have lunch with him. Pwede ka ba?"

Natawa nalang si Baekhyun sa narinig. 

Comfortable bigla, ah?

"As if I have a choice, eh, hinihila mo na nga ako." sagot ni Baekhyun. "I'll just message my friend na huwag na akong hintayin. Pwede mo na akong bitawan, kukunin ko ang cellphone ko."

Mabilis namang sumunod si Chanyeol. Hindi rin niya kasi napansing hawak pa pala niya. "Sorry."

Napangiti si Baekhyun at nauna nang maglakad habang nagtatype ng message para kay Sehun. Bukas nalang sila magsasabay. Paano naman kasi niya tatanggihan ang  _ chairman _ ? 

Sumunod lang naman si Chanyeol. "Saan ba tayo?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Inaantay na nila tayo sa harap. Sasabay raw tayo sa car ni lolo. Is that fine with you?"

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa paglakad at nilingon si Chanyeol na nasa likuran lang niya. "Kasama natin siyang aalis ng hospital? Sasakay tayo sa kotse niya?" tumango si Chanyeol. "Bakit hindi nalang sa cafeteria?"

The taller chuckled. "Kahit pa si lolo ang may-ari ng lahat ng 'to, hindi siya kakain sa cafeteria, Baek."

"Why? Malinis naman don at masarap!"

"Isang beses ko na siyang niyaya sa baba kasi nagsasawa na ako sa restaurant at alam mo ba ang ginawa niya?" Hindi na hinintay pa ni Chanyeol na makasagot si Baekhyun. Nagsalita na ito. "Iniwan ako. Kung gusto ko raw dito, huwag ko raw siyang idamay."

Natawa si Baekhyun.

_ Kawawa. _

Bumaba na sila ng lobby at kaagad nakita ang kotse ng chairman na naghihintay sa harapan. Maraming mga mata ang nakasunod sakanila ngunit hindi na nila pinansin.

Medyo nasasanay-sanay na si Baekhyun. Wala naman na 'yun kay Chanyeol. Normal na para sakaniya.

Nakatayo ang driver habang inaantay sila at pinagbuksan naman sila ng valet boy ng pinto. Pinauna ni Chanyeol makasakay si Baekhyun at inalalayan pa ang ulo nito dahil muntikan nang mauntog.

"Mag-ingat." Paalala niya na akala mo ba'y  _ totoo _ ang lahat ng pinapakita.

In fairness, naisip ni Baekhyun, ang galing umarte.

Nang maayos na makaupo, binati ni Baekhyun ang chairman na katabi niya lang. Kotse kasi ang gamit at hindi 'yung van. Tatlo silang nakaupo sa backseat ngayon.

As much as possible, hindi dumidikit si Baekhyun sa matanda kaya kay Chanyeol siya nakasiksik. Bukod kasi sa nahihiya siya, parang hindi naman talaga magandang komportable siyang umupo sa loob ng sasakyan. It's his first time. Stiff lang siya at hindi sumasandal. Napansin 'yon ni Chairman Park kaya bahagya itong tumawa.

"Sit comfortably, Baekhyun. Walang bayad ang sasakyan."

Napayuko si Baekhyun. Kahit si Chanyeol ay hindi napigilan ang paghagikgik. Si Baekhyun lang ang nakakaramdam ng awkwardness. Cool lang sila ng lolo niya.

"I'm fine po."

Tumango ang chairman, diretso ang tingin sa dinadaanan. "Nagsasawa na ako sa mga restaurant around here. Do you have any suggestions, Baekhyun?" tanong niya.

Saglit na napaisip si Baekhyun. Malamang sa malamang kahit pa ilang fine dining restaurant ang banggitin niya, na-try na ni Chairman Park. Wala siyang maisip at thankful nalang din dahil sumingit si Chanyeol sa usapan. Ito ang sumagot sa tanong.

"Nako, lo. Gusto nyan sa cafeteria lang satin." 

Akala nila ay mas gugustuhin pa ng matanda na kumain sa mga pinagsasawaan nito kaya laking gulat ng dalawa nang makarinig ng sagot mula rito.

"I'm fine to eat there. Pwede ba tayong bumalik, Tonton?" tanong niya sa personal driver niya.

"Seryoso ka ba, lo? Never mo pa yatang natry kumain don tapos gusto mo ron ngayon?"

Tumango ito saka nilingon si Chanyeol. Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun. "Doon ang gusto ni Baekhyun, eh."

"Pero niyayaya kita ron nung kailan lang tapos sabi moㅡ"

"Iba ngayong araw, Chanyeol." sagot nito na para bang mag-tropa lang silang mag-lolo. Napakamot si Chanyeol sa batok niya sabay tinignan si Baekhyun na kagat-kagat lang ang ibabang labi. Pinipigilan ang matawa. Tunog bata nanaman kasi ang tono ni Chanyeol.

Minaniobra ng driver ang sasakyan para makabalik sila sa hospital nang bigla silang nakarinig ng pagtunog ng tyan. May isa sakanilang nagugutom na at hindi maaaring magkamali si Baekhyun. Narinig niya ang tunog sa kanan niya kung saan nakaupo ang chairman. Inangat niya ang ulo para tignan ito at nahihiyang nagsalita.

"Kung gutom naman na po kayo, may alam mo po akong mas malapit. Masarap din po ron."

"Really? Then tell Tonton how to get there. I'm already starving."

Tumango si Baekhyun then he glanced at Chanyeol na nagtatanong ang mga mata. He only shrugged saka ininstruct ang driver sa way ng sinasabi niyang kainan.

Ang tagal na rin niyang hindi nakakakain don. Busy kasi masyado. Thanks to Chairman Park, makakabalik siya sa paborito niyang  _ kainan. _

Nakatingin sa labas ang chairman habang nakangiting nakatitig naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na halatang excited na excited habang naka-lean na sa pagitan ng dalawang upuan sa harap. Nakapatong ang isa nitong braso sa empty seat sa shotgun habang ginaguide pa rin ang driver na si Mang Tonton.

"Parang wala namang resto banda rito. Puro bahay." sabi ni Chanyeol na hindi pinansin ni Baekhyun. Nang makita na ni Baekhyun ang pwesto, pinahinto na niya ang kotse. "Dito nalang po. Masikip kasi banda ron. Safe naman mag-iwan ng kotse dito." 

Luminga sa paligid ang dalawang Park, naghahanap ng restaurant or fast food. "Asan ba dito?" tanong ng chairman.

Baekhyun grinned then he glanced at Chairman Park saka mabilis ibinalik ang tingin sa favorite place niya around. "Yung  _ karinderya _ po na 'yun! Masarap po ang adobo at kare-kare dyan. Specialty ni Ate Lorna." 

Tumaas angkilay ni Chanyeol. Sabay silang napatahimik ng lolo niya nang makita ang tinuturo ni Baekhyun. Isang canteen sa labas na puno ng tao. Mukha ngang masarap dahil dinadayo pero  _ malinis kaya _ ?

Chanyeol gulped. Tinignan niya ang lolo niya para sana senyasan itong huwag pumayag pero ang mga mata nito ay na kay Baekhyun lang. Kita sa mukha nitong natutuwa siya kay Baekhyun.

No one dared na ayain siyang kumain sa ganung klase ng lugar. Tanging si Baekhyun lang. The chairman just grew to like the resident doctor more for his grandson.

_ Hindi nagkamali ang apo niya sa pagpili. _

"Edi tara na. Baka maubos pa ang specialty nila dyan. Nagugutom na ako, eh." sabi ng chairman at tinignan ang driver mula sa rearview mirror. Kahit ito ay nabigla mula sa narinig pero hindi nalang nagsalita. Lumabas na ito ng kotse para pagbuksan ng pintuan ang chairman at lumabas na sila. Natira sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa loob.

Pababa na rin si Baekhyun nang mapansing hindi gumagalaw si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya.

"Ano? Hindi ka ba nagugutom? Tignan mo nga ang  _ lolo _ , nauna na sila ron ni Mang Tonton!" 

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh. Oo, kumakain siya sa cafeteria ng hospital pero mas maayos naman doon kumpara sa karinderya na pinagdalhan ni Baekhyun sakanila. Never pa kasi niyang na-try.

Napairap si Baekhyun dahil sa reaksyon ni Chanyeol saka hinawakan ito sa kamay at sapilitang hinila palabas. Nagpadala naman si Chanyeol.

"Huwag nang maarte! Minsan lang 'to. Pag nag- _ break tayo _ , hinding-hindi ka na makakakain dito. Sayang ang opportunity." Baekhyun said then he winked at Chanyeol na napatahimik.

For a moment, nawala sa isip nitong panandalian nga lang pala ang ginagawa nila.

Sinundan na nila ang chairman na nakakuha na ng pwesto. Mabuti nalang at may bakanteng table. Hawak pa rin ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol na bibitawan na sana niya pagkahinto nila sa harap ni Chairman Park nang ayusin ni Chanyeol at pinagkabit ang mga daliri nila. Napatingin doon si Baekhyun, diretso lang naman ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa lolo niya. Dedma sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Bumaba ang tingin ng chairman sa intertwined fingers ng dalawa at napangiti ito. 

_ Chanyeol is indeed in love. _

Nanlamig naman ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Gusto mang hilahin ang kamay niya, pinanonood sila ng lolo ni Chanyeol. Pasimple nalang niyang piniga ang kamay ni Chanyeol pero parang hindi naman ito nasaktan. Walang nangyari.

"Order na tayo." 

Tumango si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chairman Park at nang maialis nito ang mga mata sa magkahawak nilang kamay ni Chanyeol, kaagad niyang hinila ang kanya. Bumagsak ang kamay ni Chanyeol. 

"Tuturuan ko po kayo paano umorder dito, lolo! Dun tayo sa may counter!" 

Tumayo naman ang matanda. Aalalayan pa sana ng driver pero pinigilan na nito. "Kaya ko." 

Hinayaan nalang ng driver at sabay lumapit sina Baekhyun at si Chairman Park sa may mga kaldero sa harapan. Kung titignan, biglang hindi na mukhang may-ari ng isang sikat at tertiary hospital ang lolo ni Chanyeol. 

Pinapanood lang ni Chanyeol ang dalawa. Hindi tuloy niya napansin ang paglapit ng driver ng lolo niya sakaniya. 

"Mukhang gustong-gusto ni Chairman Park si Doc Baekhyun, Sir Chanyeol, ah?"

Chanyeol chuckled saka tumango. "He's fond of him."

"Huwag mo nang pakawalan. Botong-boto ang lolo mo sakaniya."

Hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol at ngumiti nalang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pumunta ka sa bahay minsan at ipapakita ko sayo ang photo album na puno ng mukha niya." sabi ni Chairman Park na ikinatawa nang malakas ni Baekhyun.

Tapos na silang kumain pero hindi pa rin umaalis. Nagustuhan ng chairman ang pagkain at naparami sila ng bili. Ayos lang naman dahil kahit maka-ilang order pa sila, hindi nila malalagpasan ang total amount kung sakaling sa nag-fine dining sila. Kanina pa rin nagkukwentuhan ang chairman at si Baekhyun. Ang topic? Ang nakasimangot na ngayon na si Chanyeol. Sinasabi ng lolo niya ang lahat ng kalokohan ni Chanyeol noong bata pa at ang dahilan ng malakas na pagtawa ni Baekhyun ay nang sabihin ng chairman ang pinaka nagpaiyak naman kay Chanyeol noon.

"Takot siya sa daddy niya. Strict kasi talaga ang panganay ko na 'yun." sabi ng lolo. Totoo naman kasi. Hanggang ngayon ay takot si Chanyeol sa tatay niya kaya rin mas close sila ng lolo niya. "Eh, si Chanyeol hinahabol 'yung pinsan niyang umiinom. Tinatakot niya sa dagang naipit sa mouse trap. Nakarating sila sa labas at naihagis ng pinsan niya 'yung baso sa sobrang takot. Tumama sa windshield ng bagong biling kotse ng daddy niya, nabasag."

"Kadiri ka!" pang-aasar ni Baekhyun sakaniya. Chanyeol glared at the former pero hindi naman ito natinag. Enjoy pa rin sa mga kwento ng chairman. "Can't imagine paano ka nanghingi ng sorry sa dad mo 'non. Can you tell me?"

"Tss, hindi. Tumahimik ka na." 

Turn naman ni Baekhyun para sumimangot. Inirapan lang niya ang napipikon na na si Chanyeol. Nakangiti lang ang chairman sa dalawa. Magtatanong pa ulit sana si Baekhyun nang may mapansin si Chanyeol sa gilid ng labi nito. Nakita niya pag-iwas ni Baekhyun ng tingin mula sakaniya. 

"Sandali." sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang baba nito.

Napaatras si Baekhyun yet he looked at Chanyeol. "Huh?" 

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol at saka kinuha ang panyo niya bulsa ng pants na suot then he wiped the sauce sa gilid ng labi ni Baekhyun. 

He saw how Baekhyun stiffened pero hindi niya pinansin. "Tawa ka nang tawa. Ikaw naman pala 'tong isip bata pa rin hanggang ngayon. Ang dumi kumain."

Pinalo ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. Nabigla si Mang Tonton na nananahimik sa tabi nila at pangiti-ngiti lang. Kahit si Baekhyun ay nagulat sa ginawa niya dahil medyo may kalakasan. Kinabahan siya. Hindi siya kay Chanyeol takot kundi sa chairman pero pag lingon niya rito para i-check kung sumeryoso ba, nakita niyang nakangiti ito sakanila.

Genuine smile. Masayang pinanonood silang dalawa.

Naputol lang ang komportableng katahimikan nang magkasunod tumunog ang cellphone nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Parehong mula sa emergency room.

Hindi pa man din sinasagot, tumayo na ang dalawa. Ilalabas pa sana ni Chanyeol ang wallet niya nang itaas ng chairman ang kanang kamay. "Ako na. Sige na. Mauna na kayo."

"Magtataxi nalang po kami."

Tumango si Chairman Park. 

Nagbow naman si Baekhyun sa harap nito. "Thank you po, lolo." At nagmadali na sila ni Chanyeol palabas ng karinderya. Sinagot na rin ang tawag.

"Dr. Byun! There's a bus crash. More than 10 students na po ang nasa E.R. We need you here!" 

Tumango si Baekhyun kahit pa hindi naman siya nakikita ng kausap niya. He assumes ganun din ang sinabi kay Chanyeol or baka about sa urgent surgery since sa tono ng nurse na tumawag, hindi basta-basta ang aksidenteng nangyari.

Saktong may dumaang taxi sa harapan nila at pinara 'yon ni Chanyeol. Agad silang sumakay at tanging "PMC" lang ang nasabi. Sinundan nalang ni Baekhyun ng "Pakibilisan po. Emergency."

Walang nagsasalita sakanilang dalawa hanggang sa makarating sa ospital. Chanyeol paid the fare habang nauna nang tumakbo si Baekhyun sa loob ng E.R. Mabilis din namang sumunod si Chanyeol. Bumungad sakanila ang magulong sitwasyon sa loob ng emergency room. Kanya-kanyang tawag na sakanila ang mga nurse pero syempre, kahit pa may nauna, palaging uunahin ang mas malubha ang kalagayan. Patients are not seen in order of arrival.

  
  
  
  
  


Pagod na umupo si Chanyeol sa isa sa mga bakanteng row chair sa labas ng operating room. Dalawa. Dalawang magkasunod na surgery at hapong hapo siya. Bukod sa mga inopen niya, meron ding iba pang on-going surgery at may mga naka-schedule pa para sa ibang oras at araw. Good thing, maraming surgeon sa PMC at ayan talaga ang isa sa pinaka ipinagmamalaki nila. Hindi lang machine at equipment ang kumpleto, pati na rin ang mga doctor. 

"You done?" Nakapikit na si Chanyeol kanina at nasa kalagitnaan na ng powernap nang may umupo sa tabi niya. Hindi naman niya papansinin kung hindi lang nagsalita. Kilala rin kasi niya,  _ boses palang _ .

Tumango siya sabay dilat ng mga mata. Bumungad sakaniya ang isang canned coffee. "Kapalit 'to nung binigay mo sakin nung nakaraan. The hot one." sabi ni Baekhyun na sumandal, hawak ang kaparehong kape na binili niya rin para sa sarili niya.

"Hindi naman 'yun utang.  _ Hindi ako nanghihingi ng kapalit. _ " sagot ni Chanyeol pero tinanggap pa rin. "Salamat."

Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun. Akala naman ni Chanyeol ay mas gusto lang talagang tumahimik pero paglingon niya dito ay tulog na pala. He smiled.  _ Ang bilis 'non, ha? _ Pagod masyado. He heard after kasi i-treat ang ibang patient sa E.R., nag-assist pa ito sa isang cardiothoracic surgery. 

Hardworking si doc.

Tumagilid ng upo si Chanyeol, crossing his arms then medyo yumuko siya para maiging matitigan si Baekhyun.

_ Mukhang anghel. _ Natawa siya sa naisip niya. Kanina niya pa 'yan napansin habang nagkukwentuhan ang lolo niya at si Baekhyun. First time niya kasing marinig ang tawa at makita ang ngiti nito nang malapitan. Noon kasi, kahit hindi pa man siya nagsasalita, masilayan lang siya ni Baekhyun ay naka-tiger look na kaagad. Kasalanan naman niya, alam niya 'yun pero katulad ng sinabi niya kay Baekhyun, nagugustuhan niyang gawin 'yun kasi the latter is not afraid of him. Hindi takot sabihin kung ano ba ang nasa isip.  _ Fearless. _

Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang nakasaradong mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

"Maganda ka pala, eh." bulong niya. Sobrang hina na kahit pa gising si Baekhyun, parang malabong pa ring marinig nito. Sinabi lang ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya. Baka kasi may ibang makarinig. 

Oo nga at alam naman ng lahat na may relasyon sila pero ewan niya, gusto niya lang i-sarili.

Ang hindi niya alam may nanonood sakanilang dalawa mula sa hindi kalayuan. Nilabas ng taong 'yun ang cellphone niya mula sa bulsa ng coat na suot then took a picture of that moment.

_ Beautiful. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Annual event?" 

Tumango si Jongdae. Kasama nito ngayon si Baekhyun sa call room **.** Mamaya-maya pa ang duty nila.

"Hindi ka ba sinabihan ng  _ jowa _ mo?"

Baekhyun shook his head. Walang nababanggit si Chanyeol sakaniya. 

"Baka naman kasi romantically ka aayain. Syempre, sino pa bang date niya diba?" panunukso ni Jongdae. Sumuko nalang din ito at hinayaan na ang kaibigan. Ilang beses na kasi itong nagtatanong kay Baekhyun kung paanong naging sila ni Chanyeol at kailan pa pero palaging umiiwas si Baekhyun. Sa dami ng trabaho nila as doctors, kung ano nalang ang pwedeng i-share tatanggapin nito. Isa pa, baka mas gusto rin talaga kasi ng dalawa ang  _ private relationship _ . Sapat na 'yung alam ng lahat na sila. Hindi na kailangan pang i-disclose ang iba pang bagay tungkol sakanila.

Tipid na ngumiti lang si Baekhyun.  _ Date? _ Hindi nga siya sinasabihan, eh. Baka walang balak si Chanyeol na isama siya. Okay lang naman. Hindi naman siya nag-eexpect at baka ayaw rin ni Chanyeol ng responsibilidad. Syempre, baguhan lang si Baekhyun. Ni hindi niya nga alam ang ginagawa ron dahil mga upper class lang ang imbitado sa ganun. Hindi naman siya elite kagaya ni Chanyeol. Mas ayos na ring hindi siya kasama dahil sigurado naman siyang kung sakaling pupunta silang magkasama, magsisinungaling nanaman sila sa mga tao. Awat na muna. Sa araw-araw ginagawa nila 'yun inverbally. Hindi man sila sweet, pagsisinungaling na 'yung fact na mali ang pinaniniwalaan ng mga tao sa paligid nila.

"Basta balitaan mo ko, ha? Magkwento ka sa mga mangyayari! Baka mag-propose na 'yan sayo!" 

Muntik nang maubo si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongdae kahit wala namang laman ang bibig niya. Ano bang iniisip ng kaibigan? Na matagal na sila ni Chanyeol para umabot na sa ganung point? 

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo dyan?"

"Bakit? Ganun kaya 'yun, 'no! Napapanood ko sa mga movies."

Napailing si Baekhyun sa narinig mula sa kaibigan. "Hopeless romantic ka talaga. Magsama kayo ni Sehun. I think you guys will make a good couple."

This time, turn naman ni Jongdae para mag-react. "Ew!"

"Grabe maka-ew naman 'to!"

"Hindi kasi sa nakakadiri pero parang kapatid ko naman 'yun. Ano ba!" 

Tumawa nalang si Baekhyun. Sabagay. Magkakapatid talaga silang tatlo.

Balak pa sanang magtagal ni Baekhyun sa call room dahil sunod-sunod na araw na siyang pagod nang marinig nila ang pamilyar na boses sa speaker. 

"Paging Dr. Byun, please proceed to 14th floor. Dr. Park is requesting to see you."

Jongdae grins. Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun. "Hindi ko kayo maintindihan. Ayaw magsabi pero parang gustong-gusto nacucurious ang mga tao sa relationship niyo. Sige na, pumunta ka na ron. Namimiss ka na ng  _ doctor prince charming mo _ ."

Hindi na nagsalita si Baekhyun at lumabas na lang ng silid.

_ Private relationship? _ Siguradong hindi nila gugustuhing malaman ang katotohanan.

Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa clinic ni Chanyeol. May mga nakasalubong siyang nurse na maganda ang ngiti sakaniya at para bang may ipinaparating. Tipid na lamang din niya itong sinuklian.  _ Kung ano-ano ang pumapasok sa isip, eh. _

  
  


Nang makarating, hindi na siya kumatok at basta-basta nang pumasok. Hinayaan lang naman siya ng assistant ni Chanyeol.

"Ang tagal. Nainip ako." biro ni Chanyeol.

Sumimangot si Baekhyun. "Ano ba kasi 'yun? Pwede namang i-message mo nalang ako."

Sumeryoso si Chanyeol.  _ Sungit naman. _ "Importante 'to."

Umupo si Baekhyun sa couch. Sinadya niyang hindi sa single chair sa harapan ng table ni Dr. Park. He crossed his arms and legs saka sumandal. Bagay na bagay sakaniya ang suot niyang polo hanggang sa rubber shoes na pinatungan ng mahabang coat. 

"Tell me now."

"The annual institution event is happening in a week and the chairman is inviting you to join us. Mga mga PhD lang at related sa mga 'yun ang pupunta but since we are  _ boyfriends _ . As per what lolo knows, gusto niyang sumama ka. Ipapakilala ka rin sa lahat."

Hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun pero seryoso bang kailangan siyang ipakilala sa lahat?  _ Nakakakaba. _ Hindi niya expected na aabot sa point na 'to ang pagpapanggap nila pero may magagawa pa ba siya? Naisip niyang pwedeng-pwede niyang iwan sa ere si Chanyeol para makatakas dahil in the first place, wala naman siya dapat sa sitwasyon na ito kung hindi naman siya dinawit pero may kung ano sakaniyang hindi kaya.  _ Konsensya? _ Katulad ng sinabi niya sa sarili noong narinig ang dahilan ni Chanyeol sa paggawa ng bagay na ito, naiintindihan niya ang pakiramdam na kontrolado ang galaw dahil sa pamilya.

_ Mahirap _ .

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun nang may isa pang pumasok sa isip niya. Kung hindi utos ng chairman, hindi pa pala siya aayain ni Chanyeol.

Not like he expected. Sumagi lang sa isip niya.

"Alright. Yun lang ba?"

Umiling si Chanyeol. Baekhyun raised a brow.

"Hyerin will be there. The woman Chairman Park wants me to meet and date kung single lang ako so we have to be extra careful  _ in acting as a real couple. _ "

  
  



	2. Selos ka, friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ikalawang kabanata (at baka huli na) ng pagpapanggap

"Inject norepinephrine and monitor his vital signs. Call me if there are changes. I'll just go check other patients." Tumango ang nurse sa sinabi ni Baekhyun at lumabas na ito ng bed 09.

As usual, another day to spend sa loob ng E.R. Hindi pa naman siya ganun kapagod. It's only been 2 hours since the start of his duty at kahit pa kabi-kabila ang pasyente, kaya pa rin naman ng  _ powers _ niya. Walang-wala ang mga 'yun sa trabaho niya noong intern pa lamang siya. Hindi matapos ang mga utos.

Nag-rounds si Baekhyun kasunod ang isang nurse na si  _ Kyungsoo Doh _ . Nakadestino ito sa third floor pero dahil absent ang isa sa E.R., hiniram na muna dahil mas busy naman sa baba kaysa sa taas. Kaya naman ng mga natira doon ang gawain.

Saglit lang naman at pagkatapos nagpaalam na siyang iiwan na muna ang E.R. May kakamustahin din kasi siya nang maalala kung ano ang petsa.

Lumabas siya at dumiretso sa café ng hospital. Wala gaanong tao. Tahimik. Makakausap niya nang maayos ang taong nasa isip niya ngayon. 

Nilabas niya ang cellphone na nasa bulsa ng coat saka naupo. Hindi na muna siya umorder dahil pakiramdam niya ay hindi pa naman niya kailangan ng kape. Siguro mamaya nalang kapag nakaramdam na siya ng pagod at antok. 

Hinanap niya sa contacts ang number ng taong tatawagan at mabilis pinindot ang  _ call _ button nang makita. Nakangiti niyang hinintay na may sumagot at masiglang binati ito ng  _ happy birthday _ pagkatapos.

Halatang ang saya saya ni Baekhyun pero mas nangingibabaw ang pangungulila. Mukhang miss na miss na niya ang taong kausap. 

Hindi man malinaw na naririnig ni Chanyeol ang mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun, nakikita naman nito sa mga mata at halata sa tono ng boses.

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na nasa café lang din si Chanyeol simula pa bago siya dumating. Medyo may kalayuan nga lang ang pwesto. Hindi rin naman kasi siya mapapansin ni Chanyeol kung hindi lang malakas ang boses niya.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, natapos din si Baekhyun at que naman 'yun ni Chanyeol para lumapit. He occupied the empty chair in front where Baekhyun is sitting.

"Dr. Park." maikli at pormal na bati ni Baekhyun yet Chanyeol knows pabiro lang 'yun. It's like Baekhyun is being sarcastic sa way ng pagkakatawag nito. "Hindi ka busy?"

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Aayain sana kita."

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa paligid. Kaunti lang ang tao kagaya pa rin kanina. Puro mga pasyente pa. Hindi sila kilala ng mga 'to. Hindi rin naman sila maririnig ng café staff kaya ayos lang. "Where to? Date?" He put his hands on the pocket of his coat. "Didn't we agreed na hindi pwede kapag tayong dalawa lang? We're not even friends tapos aayain mo ako kung saan."

Natawa si Chanyeol sa narinig. Sumandal siya sa upuan and crossed his arms. Ginaya ang expression ng mukha ni Baekhyun. Parang nang-aasar at nagmamataas. "Parang wala akong natatandaang ganyang agreement. Anyway, kahit meron naman hindi naman 'to  _ date _ . Ikaw lang nag-isip niyan."

Baekhyun glared at him.

They're starting to feel more comfortable talaga around each other pero  _ hindi  _ sila friends. Nothing more but colleagues.

"Saan ba kasi? Marami akong ginagawa."

"Kaya pala nakatambay ka lang dito."

"Hindi naman kasi dito. Maaga akong mag-out ngayon. May pupuntahan ako."

"Cancel that."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. "Who are you to say that? Gagawin ko lang 'yan if may urgent surgery where I'll scrub in. You can't tell me what to do."

"Edi sasama nalang ako kung san ka pupunta."

Baekhyun chuckled. "Seriously, wala ka bang gagawin?"

"Wala. Andyan din naman si Dr. Jun to fill in for me kapag may emergency. Aayain pa naman dapat kitang bumili ng damit para sa event kaso may lakad ka pala ngayon."

"May magagamit akong damit. We don't have to buy."

"Ako wala pa and I cleared my schedule talaga today para dito. Kung ayaw mong bilhan kita edi samahan mo nalang akong bumili ng gagamitin ko."

"You won't stop talaga, ano? If I know, paraan mo lang 'to para wala kang trabaho ngayong araw." sabi ni Baekhyun. Totoo naman kasi. Imposibleng walang masusuot si Chanyeol at kung ayaw man nitong mag-ulit,  _ arte, _ pwede namang iutos nalang.

"I think even doctors deserve a day of rest."

Baekhyun hissed dahil sa rason na narinig pero napaisip pa rin siya at tinignan ang relong suot. "Are you free for the whole day?"

Chanyeol nodded. Parang batang nabigyan ng hope.

Nainis naman si Baekhyun.

_ Bakit ba ang hirap humindi? _

"May dadaanan lang tayo. I don't know kung magtatagal or saglit lang pero huwag mo 'kong mamadaliin. Otherwise, bumili ka ng suit mo mag-isa."

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh. He is Baekhyun's superior pero bakit parang nabaliktad yata?

"Then let's go."

Sabay silang tumayo pero naunang maglakad si Baekhyun. Pinanood ni Chanyeol na makalayo si Baekhyun.

_ Always different from the others. _

  
  
  
  
  


Matapos magpalit ng damit at dumaan ulit ni Baekhyun sa café para bumili ng cake, the two decided na magkita nalang sa basement parking. Ayun ang gusto ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niya ng eksena kahit for once lang ulit. Namimiss na niya 'yung times na walang nakabantay sa mga galaw niya dahil isa pa siyang nobody noon. Unlike ngayon na almost everyone looks up to him dahil akala nila  _ totoong _ sila ni Chanyeol.

Today, lalabas silang magkasama but not as the couple Dr. Park and Dr. Byun na kilala sa ospital kundi as Chanyeol and Baekhyun na hindi magkaibigan ngunit hindi rin magkaaway. Siguro ayos nang  _ magkakilala _ ang tawag sakanila.

They used Chanyeol's car. Gusto pa nga sana ni Baekhyun na mag-commute nalang at isakay si Chanyeol sa jeep pero ayaw nito. Hindi raw siya sanay mausukan. Sinabihan itong  _ maarte _ ni Baekhyun pero ginamitan lang siya nito ng science. 

"Polluted air can cause lung diseases such as emphysema, Dr. Byun. I won't risk my health kung pwede naman tayong gumamit ng private car."

Hindi nalang nakipag-argue pa si Baekhyun. Kung tulad pa rin sila ng dati, malamang hindi pa rin sila nakaalis at hanggang ngayon ay nagtatalo pa pero kasi bukod sa wala sa mood si Baekhyun makipagdiskusyon, excited na rin siyang makarating sa pupuntahan.

"Saan ba tayo?"

"Angel's Heart Orphanage."

Chanyeol frowned saka nilingon si Baekhyun. Mabilis lang naman dahil nagmamaneho siya. Baekhyun is seated on the shotgun seat.

"Ano bang gagawin mo ron? May cake ka pang dala."

"May dadalawin. Mag-waze ka nalang. Wake me up pag andun na tayo." sabi ni Baekhyun na parang nag-uutos lang siya sa assistant.

Hindi kaagad nakapagreact si Chanyeol sa tonong ginamit ni Baekhyun. "Yes, chief. Pahinga lang po kayo." sarcastic na sagot niya saka inopen ang waze app sa phone.

Parang maling desisyon na sumama siya.  _ Nakakapagsisi tuloy. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inabot din ng isang oras at mahigit ang byahe. Hindi naman ganun kalayo mula sa hospital pero traffic kasi. Ano bang bago,  _ Maynila? _ Inihinto na ni Chanyeol ang kotse sa gilid nang makita ang signboard ng orphanage. Hindi pa pinapatay ang makina dahil tulog pa rin si Baekhyun. Gigisingin palang niya ito. Halatang pagod na pagod, eh. Sunod sunod na araw rin kasi ang duty nito sa E.R. Sinong hindi mapapagod? Minsan kapag rest day sana, nasasaktuhan pang masyadong maraming pasyente kaya pinatatawag. Ang last ay may rear-end collision kaya diretso ang pasok nito. 

Chanyeol unbuckled his seatbelt saka lumingon kay Baekhyun para gisingin ito. Saglit na muna niyang tinitigan. Iba talaga si Baekhyun kapag tulog.  _ Parang ang bait-bait. _ Natawa si Chanyeol sa naisip. Pwera biro, mabait naman talaga si Baekhyun. He may look tough on the outside but he's warm inside. Kung hindi, sa tingin ni Chanyeol ay hindi naman ito papayag sa setup nila ngayon. 

Lumapit na si Chanyeol. Siya na sana mismo ang magtatanggal ng seatbelt ni Baekhyun nang maisip niyang  _ bakit? _ Pwede namang gisingin nalang niya. Kaya na ni Baekhyun 'yun. Baka kung ano pa ang isipin nito kung sakaling magising at makitang dikit sila sa isa't-isa. 

He gently tapped Baekhyun's shoulder. Labag sa loob niyang gisingin ito para sana makapagpahinga pa kahit konting oras pa pero nakarating na kasi sila sa pupuntahan. May kung ano tuloy sakaniya na winish, sana mas nagtagal pa sila sa gitna ng trapiko para tumagal-tagal din ang tulog ni Baekhyun.

"Dr. Byun, andito na tayo."

Mahinang niyugyog ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun at nang maramdaman ang paggalaw sa balikat, Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes. Nagulat pa nga itong mukha ni Chanyeol ang bumungad sa pagmulat at pansamantalang nakalimutan kung bakit ba sila magkasama nang ilibot nito ang paningin at nakita ang signboard ng orphanage.

"We're here!" sabi ni Baekhyun at napaupo nang maayos. Pinunasan nito ang mukha gamit ang kamay at akmang lalabas na sana nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol.

"Sandali. Antayin mo naman ako."

"I'll wait outside. Sumunod ka na lang." sabi ni Baekhyun dala ang cake na binili saka na lumabas. 

Pagka-off ng engine, mabilis din namang sumunod si Chanyeol at nakita si Baekhyun na may kausap na babae. Siguro staff 'yun. Pinapasok ito ng babae. Chanyeol followed them. Nginitian nalang niya for a greeting. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin, eh.

"Tatawagin ko lang  _ siya _ ." sabi ng babae. Tumango lang si Baekhyun at naupo sa wooden long chair sa lobby. Tahimik na tnabihan naman ito ni Chanyeol, nililibot ang paningin. Hindi niya first time sa isang orphanage pero ngayon lang siya nakapunta sa Angel's Heart. Mukhang kaunti lang ang batang andoon dahil tahimik kumpara sa malalaking ampunan. Kadalasan naglalaro dapat ang mga bata sa ng ganoong oras pero walang tao sa labas. Dalawa lang ang nakita nilang bata na pumasok kaagad pagkakitang may ibang taoㅡ _ Sila. _

"Sinong 'siya' 'yung tinutukoy 'nung babae?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

Sasagutin na sana ni Baekhyun dahil kanina pa nagtatanong si Chanyeol para matigil na ito nang may tumawag sa pangalan niya. Actually, hindi pangalan lang niya ang narinig pero kilala niya ang boses at isang bata lang naman ang tumatawag 'non sakaniya.

_ "Papa Baek!" _

Sabay silang lumingon ni Chanyeol sa direksyon kung saan nanggaling ang boses at halos malaglag ang panga ni Chanyeol.

Ano raw?  _ Papa? _

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun. Kumislap ang mga mata. Tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo at sinalubong ang batang babaeng tumatakbo papunta sakaniya. Lumuhod siya para magkapantay sila at nagyakap.

"Papa Baek!"

" _ Sky _ !"

Maputi, namumula ang mga pisngi, at hanggang balikat ang haba ng buhok. Ganun lang ito madedescribe ni Chanyeol pero bukod doon, magaganda rin ang mga mata ng bata.  _ Tulad kay Baekhyun _ .

Napalunok si Chanyeol habang pinanonood ang dalawa.  _ May anak ba si Dr. Byun? At sa orphanage ito nananalagi dahil masyadong busy si Baekhyun sa ospital? _

Kung ano-ano na ang pumasok sa isip ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman na ito napansin ni Baekhyun dahil nakatuon na ngayon ang buong atensyon niya sa batang babae. Si Cielo o mas gusto niyang tinatawag na  _ Sky _ because that what it means in Spanish. For him, maaraw man o hindi, may bituin man tuwing gabi o wala, isang tao lang ang gusto niyang makita at hinihiling na palagi sanang masaya. That is Sky. 

"Happy birthday,  _ baby _ ."

"Naalala mo po.." bulong ng anim na taong gulang na batang babae. Para pa itong naiiyak at halata naman kasing walang kahit na anong hinanda para sa kaarawan nito. Sapat na nga ang pagtawag ni Baekhyun kanina. Hindi na ito umasa sa ibang bagay, hindi rin nito inexpect na dadalaw ang kaniyang  _ Papa Baek _ . Yun palang, sapat na. Masaya na siya.

Baekhyun nodded. He caressed Sky's cheek for a moment bago tumayo nang may maalala. "S-sandali." sabi ni Baekhyun sa bata at bumalik sa pwesto niya kanina. Naiwan kasi niya ang naka-box na cake.

Nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol nang lumapit siya sa upuan kung saan nakaupo pa rin ito at gulat na gulat sa napanood na eksena. Wala namang sinabi si Baekhyun na kahit na ano. He doesn't owe Chanyeol an explanation pero kung sakaling magtatanong ito, sasabihin naman niya.  _ Wala naman dapat itago. _

Bumalik siya sa batang nag-aantay matapos ilabas ang cake at muling nag-crouch. "Wait. Hindi ka pala makakapagblow ng candleㅡ" ngunit hindi na natapos pa ang sinasabi niya nang may lumitaw na lighter sa harapan niya. He looked up to see Chanyeol handing him the lighter. Hindi niya kaagad nakuha kaya si Chanyeol na ang nagsindi. Hawak pa rin ni Baekhyun ang cake. "You may blow your cake." sabi ni Chanyeol sa batang babae, flashing his charming smile.

Yumuko ang bata saka binlow ang candle. Medyo nahihiya pa ito nang mamatay ang apoy mula sa kandila. Curious nitong tinignan si Baekhyun. Nagets naman kaagad ni Baekhyun ang tinging ibinigay nito sakaniya. He again looked at Chanyeol, nagkatinginan silang dalawa then Baekhyun smiled, muling tinignan ang bata. "He's Dr. Park."

"Dr. Park?"

Baekhyun nods. "Yes. He's myㅡ" nag-alangan siya pero alangan namang sabihin niyang  _ colleague. _ Baka kahit anong paliwanag, hindi makuha ni Sky. " _ My friend _ ." sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi na muling nilingon pa si Chanyeol.

Bigla siyang nahiya. Sakaniya kasi nanggaling na hindi sila pwedeng maging magkaibigan tapos siya ngayon ang nagsasabi ngayon. But he has his reason naman. Wala siyang choice. 

Akala niya ay idedeny siya ni Chanyeol or kung ano. Knowing the latter? Sobrang maloko pa naman but no. Instead, ginaya ni Chanyeol ang posisyon niya sa harapan ni Sky then smiled at her. "Hello,  _ Sky _ !" Narinig niya ang pangalan kanina. Binanggit ni Baekhyun. "Doctor Park is too formal. Chanyeol nalang.  _ Tito Chanyeol. _ "

Nabigla si Baekhyun sa narinig. He stared at Chanyeol na hindi na siya pinansin at nakatuon nalang ang atensyon sa batang babae. It's like Sky mesmerized him. Just like how she did with Baekhyun  _ noong una silang nag-meet. _

"Tito C-chanyeol?"

The surgeon nodded. "Happy birthday. Bukod sa cake. Ano pa ang wish mo today?"

"Mommy and daddy." tipid na sagot ni Sky. Bigla ring lumungkot ang boses nito at nakaramdam ng kirot sa dibdib si Baekhyun. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa narinig.

_ Mommy and daddy?  _ So ibig sabihin hindi ito anak ni Baekhyun?

He glanced at Baek na nakatitig sa bata. May luhang namumuo sa mga mata kaya para hindi na mag-iyakan pa doon, mabilis na itong pinutol ni Chanyeol.

Hindi man niya alam kung nasaan o anong nangyari sa mommy at daddy ni Skylar, halata namang hindi dapat 'yun ungkatin sa masaya sanang araw ng bata.

"How about your friends? May mga kaibigan ka ba rito?"

"Marami po!" masiglang sagot ng bata nang maalala ang mga kaibigan niya.

"Tawagin mo silang lahat. Magpapakain tayo. Birthday mo, eh."

"Really Tito Chanyeol?"

Tumango ito. "Oo. Ano bang gusto mo? McDo, Jollibee, orㅡ"

Bago pa matapos si Chanyeol, sumagot na si Skylar.

"Both!"

Natawa ito pati na rin ang staff na kanina pa nanonood sakanilang tatlo. Kahit si Baekhyun na tumulo na ang luha pero mabilis niyang pinunasan. He breathed in. 

"Sabihan mo na 'yung mga friends mo. May pahanda kamo si Tito Chanyeol at  _ Papa Baek _ para sayo."

"Okay po!" enthusiastic na sagot ng bata at saka nagtatakbo papunta sa loob. Nagpasalamat naman ang staff kay Chanyeol bago sundan si Skylar. Hindi man ganun kalaki ang institusyon, may karamihan din naman ang mga bata. "Tatawagin ko lang din po sila sister."

Chanyeol nods his head once. Tumayo na rin siya. Nang maiwan sila ni Baekhyun, nakita niyang hindi pa rin ito gumagalaw sa pwesto magmula kanina.

"Tumayo ka na. Hindi ba sumasakit ang legs mo?"

Tumingala si Baekhyun para tignan siya at instead na sumagot, mabilis lang itong tumayo saka siya niyakap. Chanyeol was taken aback. Kahit si Baekhyun mismo ay nabigla sa ikinilos niya.

"S-sorry." mabilis na pagbitaw nito.

Ngumiti nalang si Chanyeol and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. Natawa silang dalawa.  _ Ang awkward. _

"Thank you."

"Wala 'yun. Nakita mo 'yung spark sa mga mata niya kanina? Enough na 'yun. At least napasaya  _ natin _ siya." Chanyeol said saka kinuha ang cellphone sa bulsa ng pants at tinawagan ang assistant sa hospital, inutusan itong magpadeliver ng party package sa Angel's Heart Orphanage under his name.

Pinanonood lang naman ito ni Baekhyun.

He's really thankful. Masarap sa pakiramdam na makitang masaya si Sky at si Chanyeol ang dahilan. Sigurado naman kasi siyang kung wala ito, baka nag-iyakan nalang silang dalawa ng bata dahil masyado pa ring emosyonal si Baekhyun sa  _ nangyari _ kahit halos dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas.

Baekhyun smiled saka yumuko. Nakatalikod si Chanyeol sakaniya. Oblivious sa tinging ipinupukaw niya.

Chanyeol isn't a mere jerk.  _ He's so much more. _

  
  
  
  
  


"Bye  _ Papa Baek!  _ Bye  _ Tito Chanyeol _ ! Ingat po!" 

With one last hug, sumakay na si Baekhyun sa kotse habang kumakaway kay Skylar. Naka-roll down pa rin ang window. Nauna kasing sumakay si Chanyeol para ma-start na ang car engine.

"I'll see you again soon." sabi ni Baekhyun. Pati ang ibang mga bata ay nagpapaalam sakanila.

Gabi na. Inabot na sila ng 8:30 pm dahil bukod sa ayaw pa ni Baekhyun iwan si Sky, nag-enjoy rin si Chanyeol makipaglaro sa maraming bata. Sobrang close na nga nila ni Sky na para bang mas matagal na silang magkakilala kaysa kay Baekhyun. Pareho rin kasi sila ng hilig at ayun ay ang pagkanta. Ngayon lang din nalaman ni Baekhyun na maganda pala ang boses ni Chanyeol at marunong itong maggitara. Unang beses kasi ay kinantahan niya si Skylar ng  _ happy birthday song _ na pinasundan nang pinasundan ng iba pang mga bata. Nanonood lang naman si Baekhyun 'non. Tahimik pero he's happy to see na Sky had fun sa birthday nito. Naka-dalawang thank you na siya kay Chanyeol bukod pa ang unang beses.

"Saan ka ba umuuwi? Ihahatid na kita." tanong ni Chanyeol. Diretso ang tingin sa daan.

Pagod man, nakangiting nilingon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Komportable itong nakasandal. "Paano pala 'yung susuotin mo? Bukas nalang?"

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Ipag-uutos ko nalang 'yun. Ako na ang bahala." sagot nito. "Ano? San ka ba umuuwi?"

"Ibaba mo nalang ako sa malapit na sakayan. Magba-bus nalang ako."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Halos buong araw na tayong magkasama, ngayon pa ba kita iiwanan? Sabihin mo na."

Baekhyun shrugged. "Just drive. I'll instruct you paglabas sa highway."

Tumahimik silang dalawa matapos 'non. Tanging ang mahinang music lang mula sa car stereo ang naririnig at blurred noises sa labas hanggang sa may maalala si Chanyeol.

"Kanina ko pa 'to gustong itanong.." simula ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun only hummed as a response. Diretso ang tingin niya sa daan. Ang sarap kasi ng byahe. Walang traffic. Opposite ang way nila sa rush hour lane. "Kaninong anak si Sky? How did you know her?"

Tulad ng sinabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili kanina lang, hindi niya sasabihin kay Chanyeol pero kung magtatanong, wala siyang itatago. Sadyang ayaw lang niyang i-open nang kusa. Wala rin naman kasing dahilan para gawin 'yun.

"We met sa hospital. First term ko 'non sa internship. Nakita ko siyang umiiyak at walang kasama sa labas ng operating room so nilapitan ko. Naka-uniform pa nga siya 'non, eh. Galing ng school. Noong una mailap pa siya, nahihiya, pero hindi ko siya iniwan. Eventually, sinagot din niya 'yung tanong ko  _ 'Asan ang parents mo?' _ Hindi siya nagsalita pero tinaas niya 'yung kamay niya at may tinuro. Yung operating room." simulang kwento ni Baekhyun. Nakikinig lang si Chanyeol. So pasyente pala. "Tinanong ko siya kung anong nangyari pero hindi rin niya masagot. Siguro kasi hindi niya maintindihan basta ang alam niya hindi okay ang parents niya kaya hindi ko nalang siya pinilit. I stayed with her hanggang sa may surgeon na lumabas. Since walang legal aged companion at guardian si Sky, ako nalang ang nagtanong kung anong nangyari at kamusta 'yung mga magulang ng bata and the doctor said her parents didn't make it. Susunduin pala nila dapat si Sky 'non sa school but something happened. Napromote pala ang daddy niya that day sa trabaho. Sinundo nito 'yung mom ni Skylar para sana lumabas silang pamilya pero…" Baekhyun exhaled. Hindi siya related sakanila pero sumasakit ang puso niya para sa bata. Skylar has no one nang mangyari 'yun. Walang ibang mapag-iwanan sa bata. Gusto man niyang akuin ang responsibilidad, alam niyang hindi siya capable at hindi rin naman papayag ang hospital. It was the hospital head's decision na dalhin ito sa isang orphanage, sa Angel's Heart. "..sinadya ang mga sumunod na nangyari. Akala car accident lang but according to the witness sa court trial, injured lang ang mag-asawa noong una until sinadya na. Someone  _ killed _ them. It was not an accident but a murder. Inggit sa trabaho ang dahilan."

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol pero nakikinig itong mabuti. Humigpit ang hawak nito sa manibela. Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang mata niya. Naluha na pala siya nang hindi namamalayan.

"Kaya ikaw na 'yung tinuturing na magulang ng bata ngayon."

Tumango si Baekhyun. "I also promised that I will never leave her. Matapos ko lang ang residency ko, kukunin ko siya. At least, diba? Hindi ko na kailangan pang maghanap ng partner. May anak na ako agad." sabi niya, chuckling to himself as he wiped his cheek.

Napailing si Chanyeol at hindi napigilan ang sumunod na lumabas sa bibig.  _ "Paano ako?" _

Baekhyun froze in his seat. Sabay dumoble ang size ng mga mata nila at dahan-dahan niyang nilingon si Chanyeol. "Huh?" 

Chanyeol cleared his throat naman.  _ Tangina.  _ Bakit ba niya nasabi 'yun? Hindi rin niya alam saan nanggaling. "S-sabi ko paano makarating sainyo… Highway na 'to."

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at nailabas ang hanging hinold niyang i-exhale nang marinig ang unang tanong ni Chanyeol. "Ah.." awkward siyang tumawa saka sumandal na ulit at itinuon ang paningin sa labas. "Diretso lang. Malayo-layo pa naman."

"O-okay." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Dito na ako. Salamat sa paghatid." sabi ni Baekhyun nang huminto ang kotse sa tapat ng apartment kung saan siya nagsstay. Bababa na sana siya nang maunahan siya ni Chanyeol kaya sinundan niya ito. "Bakit?" he asked after isara ang pinto. Nakasandal lang kasi si Chanyeol sa hood habang naka-crossarms.

Umiling ito.

"Pasok ka na." 

Naweirduhan man, hindi na nagtanong pa ulit si Baekhyun. Tumalikod na siya at papasok na nang magsalita naman si Chanyeol kaya huminto siya at humarap ulit dito. Tinawag siya.

" _ Baekhyun _ ."

"Hm?"

"Pwede bang ganun nalang pag wala tayo sa trabaho?" 

Baekhyun smiled at ginaya si Chanyeol. He crossed his arms, too. "Parang wala naman tayong rule na hindi pwede ang first name basis."

"Naniniguro lang."

Baekhyun shrugged. "It's fine,  _ Chanyeol _ ."

"Sige na. Pumasok ka na." 

"Okay."

Muling naglakad palayo si Baekhyun nang may maalala siya kaya bumalik nanaman. Natawa si Chanyeol. He has no idea that he's looking at Baekhyun with fondness in his eyes.

_ Seriously, anong ginagawa nila _ ?

"May nakalimutan ka?"

"Gusto ko lang ulit magpasalamat sa ginawa mo para kay Skyㅡ"

"Don't mention it. Pang-apat mo na yata 'to."

"Pero kasiㅡ" sa pangalawang pagkakataon, pinutol nanaman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. "Ayos na 'yun, ha? Gusto ko rin naman 'yung ginawa ko. It made me happy that I want to go back there. Pwede naman, diba?"

"Bakit hindi?" sagot ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line. 

Kung may makakakita lang sakanila ngayon, iisiping bago silang mag-jowa na nagkakailangan pa sa isa't-isa.

"Pasok na ako." sabi ni Baekhyun, motioned his way to the door.

"Go."

"Hindi ka pa aalis?"

"Antayin kitang makapasok."

Nagkibit balikat nalang si Baekhyun at binuksan na ang pinto. Sa wakas ay pumasok na. Nakasunod lang ng tingin si Chanyeol sakaniya at bago tuluyang isara ang pinto, dumungaw pa si Baekhyun para may sabihin sa huling beses.

"Ano 'yun?" natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun protruded his lips.  _ Nahihiya siya _ pero mas nakakahiya naman kung sasarhan niya na lang basta-basta.

"Ingat ka."

Chanyeol smiled. "I will,  _ friend. _ " sagot nito saka tumalikod para makabalik na sa loob ng sasakyan. Hindi na niya hinintay pa ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun. 

Ayaw niya kasing makita ang disapproval nito. Para nga kasi kay Baekhyun, hindi sila pwedeng friends.

Hindi tuloy niya nakita ang pagpigil nitong ngumiti. Sinara ni Baekhyun ang pintuan ng apartment at sumandal doon.

_ "Fine. We're friends." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"I'll pick you up. Andyan ako ng saktong 4pm. Get ready."**

Pinatong ni Baekhyun ang cellphone sa bedside table at itinuloy ang pag-aayos. Ngayon ang araw ng annual event. Medyo kinakabahan siya pero hindi naman sobra. Kung  _ totoong _ sila baka nakaka-experience na siya ng sinus tachycardia pero hindi naman kaya medyo cool lang siya. Ang tanging nakakapagpakaba lang sakaniya ay 'yung fact na hindi siya belong doon, paano kung mali ang ikilos niya? Bahala na. Andyan naman si Chanyeol. Siguradong igaguide naman siya nito.

Hindi pa siya nakabihis pero nakahanda na ang isusuot niya. Hindi talaga siya bumili ng bago dahil isang beses lang naman gagamitin. Sayang, eh, meron pa naman siyang once lang nagamit at mukha pa rin namang bago. Ayaw niyang magsayang ng pera. Si Chanyeol naman, nag-utos pa talaga at kararating lang kahapon ng  _ mga _ suit na binili niya. 

Tinapos na muna ni Baekhyun ang pag-aayos ng sarili at nang akmang isusuot na niya ang suit na nakalatag sa kama dahil 10 minutes nalang ay darating na si Chanyeol ayon sa pagkakasabi nito nang saktong may kumatok sa main door ng apartment. Thinking na ito ang landlord at baka may kailangang ibilin, lumabas si Baekhyun ng kwarto. Kung sakaling malate man siya ng ilang minuto, hindi naman siguro magrereklamo si Chanyeol. Wala rin naman itong magagawa, eh. Nagmadali nalang din siya pero pagbukas niya ay hindi ang landlord ang nakita niya. Si Chanyeol na naka-brush up ang buhok habang suot ang gray niyang suit. 

_ Mukhang ang tino-tino. Ang bangong tignan. _

"Ang aga mo naman."

"Ilang minuto nalang, Baek." sagot nito at hindi na hinintay pang papasukin siya ni Baekhyun. Siya na mismo ang nagkusa. Baekhyun snarled, binibigyan ng tinging hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol lalo na nang umupo ito sa couch sa maliit na sala. Actually, hindi lang basta upo, eh. Halos humiga na nga. Ang wide masyado ng manspread at pinatong pa ang dalawang braso sa sandalan.

_ Wow, feel at home masyado _ .

Pabagsak na sinara ni Baekhyun ang pintuan. Chanyeol ignored him lang naman. Nilibot ang paningin sa paligid. 

_ Ang kalat. _ Halatang mas gusto pang mag-aral ng nakatira kaysa maglinis at mag-ayos ng bahay.

"Magbibihis na ako. You wait here."

"Sandali." pagpigil ni Chanyeol sakaniya. 

"What?"

Hindi ito nagsalita at nginuso lang ang paperbag na ipinatanong sa center table. Hindi 'yun napansin ni Baekhyun kanina.

"Ano 'yun?"

"Go check it. Bilisan mo na. Baka mahuli tayo. Medyo traffic pa naman." sagot nito sabay silip sa relong suot.

Hindi na sumagot pa si Baekhyun at kinuha na lang ang paperbag. Binuksan niya 'yun at tinignan ang laman pagpasok sa kwarto at matapos mailock ang pinto.

His jaw dropped nang makita ang laman. Lalabas palang sana siya para sabihin kay Chanyeol na hindi naman na kailangan pa pero mukhang nasense na nito ang gagawin at reaction niya kaya nauna na itong magsalita. Sa lakas ng boses ni Chanyeol, maririnig siyang malinaw ni Baekhyun. Tahimik lang din naman kasi sa loob ng apartment.

"You have an option whether to wear it tonight or not pero hindi mo pwedeng ibalik 'yan sakin. That's your size. Magmumukhang pinagpilitan ko sakin ang suit ng nakababata kong pinsan."

Sumimangot si Baekhyun dahil sa narinig.  _ Bakit may pag-height and size shaming? Porket _ **_malaki_ ** _ siya. Tss. _

"How did you know my size?!" pasigaw na tanong ni Baekhyun habang hawak sa kamay ang coat ng light blue suit na binigay ni Chanyeol sakaniya.

"Importante pa ba 'yun?"

"Just tell me!"

He heard Chanyeol chuckled.  _ Galit agad, eh. _ "Dr. Kim." tipid na sagot nito at sapat na 'yun para manahimik si Baekhyun.

Of course, ibibigay ni Jongdae ang lahat ng impormasyon na hihingin ni Chanyeol kung sakali tapos kay Baekhyun ito magrarant kapag nagkita silang magkaibigan. Kesyo bakit hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang mga bagay-bagay, eh, samantalang  _ boyfriend _ ito ni Baekhyun. If he only knew.

Medyo may katagalan pang naghintay si Chanyeol dahil nahirapan si Baekhyun mamili sa dalawang suit na nakalabas. In the end, he picked the new and blue one instead black na sana'y gagamitin niya. Yung black kasi nasuot na niya. Sayang naman ang binigay ni Chanyeol kung hindi magagamit dahil hindi naman niya alam kung kailangan at saang event siya ulit makakapag-formal suit. Kahit once lang, at least magamit ang galing kay Chanyeol. Mas maganda rin naman ito at mas mamahalin, hitsura pa lang. No, actually,  _ paperbag _ palang.

He smiled at himself sa harapan ng salamin at muli pang inayos ang buhok na kanina niya pa pinag-aabalahan. Naglagay siya ng lip balm saka ibinulsa ang cellphone at wallet niya then lumabas na.

Lumingon naman si Chanyeol sa direksyon ng pintuang bumukas at napaayos ng upo nang makita si Baekhyun. Nakatitig lang ito at hindi nagsasalita. Kumunot tuloy ang noo nung isa.

"B-bakit? Pangit ba? Hindi ba bagay?"

Umiling si Chanyeol at tumayong tuluyan. Dahan-dahan itong naglakad palapit kay Baekhyun at huminto ilang hakbang nalang ang layo. Inaabangan ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin nito.

"A-ano?" tanong niya ulit. Nahihiya na kasi siya. Baka mukha pala siyang trying hard. Nakakahiya naman 'yun sa mga taong makakaharap nila. Hindi naman kung sino lang ang mga 'yun at talagang dapat maayos siya dahil hindi lang siya ang mapapahiya kung sakali. Pati na rin si Chanyeol at ang chairman.

"You.." simula ni Chanyeol. He examined Baekhyun from head to toe at halos malagutan ito ng hininga. OA na kung OA pero ayun talaga ang nararamdaman niya. Humakbang pa palapit si Chanyeol at hindi nakagalaw si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan. "You look…"

"W-what?" pabulong na tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi na kasi niya mailabas ang boses niya.

With one last glance, Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun's eyes at nang makita ang anticipation sa mga mata nito, he decided to speak. "..like you would perform a surgery but in a suit. Kakulay mo 'yung scrub suit sa PMC." pang-aasar nito at saka tumawa nang malakas.

Nailabas ni Baekhyun ang hanging kanina pa pinipigilan saka niya mariing inapakan ang paa ni Chanyeol at nilagpasan ito.

"Aray!"

"Tandaan mo 'tong araw na 'to, Dr. Park! Huwag na huwag mo akong lalapitan pagkatapos nito!" Nanggigigil na sabi nito saka naunang lumabas ng apartment. "I-lock mo ang pinto! Huwag mong kalimutan dalhin ang susi!" 

Chanyeol's lips curved into a smile. Sinusundan lang ng tingin si Baekhyun na naghihintay na sa labas ng kotse.

_ " _ Hindi ko talaga makakalimutan ang araw na 'to, Dr. Byun.  _ The day I saw an ethereal being. _ " 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Teka, maayos ba talaga?" 

Kanina pa tanong nang tanong si Baekhyun. On the way hindi siya matapos nang kaaayos sa sarili niya. Hinahayaan nalang ito ni Chanyeol dahil kahit anong sabihin niya, hindi naman nakikinig si Baekhyun. Buong byahe nakababa 'yung salamin sa tapat ng shotgun seat. Sasakyan iyon ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya mapagbawalan si Baekhyun.

"Okay na nga, kanina pa paglabas sa kwarto mo."

Baekhyun glared at him. Natawa si Chanyeol. "Inaasar lang, eh. Tignan mo kakulay mo naman talaga."

"Kaya sinadya mong ito 'yung ibigay!" 

"Hindi, ah. Sa tingin ko lang talaga ayan ang bagay sayo. Hindi naman ako mali, diba? Bakit? Ayaw mo ba 'yung kulay?"

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at umiwas ng tingin. With one last glance sa salamin, sinara niya ito. "Ano? Kuntento ka na? Pwede na tayong pumasok?"

Isang taas lang ng kilay,  _ oo _ na ang ibig sabihin 'non. Inayos ni Chanyeol ang pagkakahinto ng sasakyan pero hindi pinatay ang engine. Saktong sa gitna at nang makita niya ang valet boy, he unlocked the door. 

"Hintayin mo 'ko dyan. Pagbubuksan kita." sabi niya kay Baekhyun at bumaba na. He tossed the car key sa lalaking inaantay silang makababa kanina pa at sa pag-ikot niya papuntang shotgun seat, nakita niyang sinasara na ng nakababang si Baekhyun ang pinto.

Napakamot siya sa batok niya. Nilingon siya nito gamit ang inosenteng mga mata.  _ Pasaway talaga, eh. _

Lumapit nalang siya at inalok ang braso niya para kapitan ni Baekhyun. "Let's go?"

"Hm." Baekhyun nodded at pinasok ang kanya over Chanyeol's. "Hindi ba too formal?"

"Do you want to hold hands and intertwine your fingers with mine instead?" nang-aasar ang tono ni Chanyeol.

Pasimpleng kinurot ni Baekhyun ang braso niya. All smiles silang naglakad papasok. Maraming tao ang nakatingin. May mga camera pa. 

"Bayolente ka, ah? Kanina ko pa napapansin."

"You're making me do it." bulong ni Baekhyun pabalik.

Naglakad sila papunta sa pinaka malaking function hall ng hotel. Doon kasi gaganapin ang event. Binati sila ng staff na naghihintay sa harap ng nakasaradong pinto para pagbuksan ang bawat guest na papasok. People just have to hand her the invitation at papapasukin niya but in Chanyeol and Baekhyun's case, hindi na kailangan 'non. Of course, everyone present knows who the chairman's grandson is and its  _ boyfriend. _

Hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol ang staff samantalang polite naman itong nginitian ni Baekhyun at medyo nag-bow pa nga. Pinapasok na sila at red carpet kaagad ang bumungad sakanila. Sa kalagitnaan ay andun ang main photographer ng event. Attendees are asked to smile and pose at the camera first bago magpunta sa reserved table for them. Parang sa mga award show lang.

"Ganito ka ba talaga sa mga big events like this? Try to smile. Sayang naman ang ayos." bulong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Sanay na 'yang mga 'yan. Tignan mo, wala ni isa dyan ang ngingitian lahat ng makakasalubong. If you can ignore them, do it. Kaya lang naman nagpupunta ang mga 'yan dito kasi nagpapalakas kay lolo.  _ Kindness _ only arises when these people need something from the one who is superior from them. That's how they live their lives."

Baekhyun pursed his lips dahil sa narinig. Tinignan ito ni Chanyeol nang matahimik at ang kaninang seryosong mukha, lumiwanag. Hindi napapansin ni Chanyeol pero kanina pa, simula pa nang bumaba sila ng kotse, napapangiti lang siya sa tuwing tinitignan si Baekhyun and he unconsciously did it again ngayon.

"But you can smile. Hindi ka naman katulad ng mga tao na 'to na pera at mataas na position lang sa hospital ang habol sa chairman" sabi niya kay Baekhyun. The latter looked up at him. They are staring at each other's eyes.  _ Ang ganda. _ "Smile.  _ It suits you _ ." 

Nasira lang ang moment ng titigan nila nang marinig ang click ng camera. Malapit na pala kasi sila sa gitna at nang makita ng main photographer ang eksena, hindi na nito sinayang. The chairman's son looks so in love with his  _ boyfriend _ . Palaging umaattend si Chanyeol na buntot lang sa lolo niyang kung kani-kanino siya ipinapakilala at ipinagmamalaki. This year is different. Mukhang si Chanyeol na ang gagawa 'non ngayon pero sa  _ boyfriend _ niya naman. 

"One more. Look at the camera, doctors. Show me the love!"

Nahihiyang napayuko si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung paano. Hinihintay lang niya ang gagawin ni Chanyeol. Akala niya ay haharap ito sa camera pero iniangat nito ang baba niya, making their eyes met again.

_ "Beautiful."  _ bulong ni Chanyeol at hinapit si Baekhyun sa bewang then looked at the camera. Hindi na nakasunod pa si Baekhyun dahil nag-capture na ulit ang photographer. It's not like he feels concern about it. In that moment, mas pipiliin niyang tignan ang mga mata ni Chanyeol kaysa ang lens ng camera.

Chanyeol's eyes are shining. Ang hindi niya alam, ngayon lang 'yun nangyari. Now that he is with  _ him. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kinakabahan ako." Baekhyun admitted. Oo, hindi niya ito naramdaman kanina kahit pa medyo anxious siya. Ngayon lang talaga sumobra nang matapos ang eksena nila sa red carpet, sinabi ni Chanyeol na pupuntahan na nila ang chairman. Malamang ay may mga kasama itong ibang doctors at kung sino pa. Kabado si Baekhyun dahil baka kung ano ang itanong sakaniya at mali ang masagot niya. He's  _ just _ a resident. Trainee pa rin siya kumbaga. 

"Don't be." sabi ni Chanyeol at bumaba ang kamay nito. Ngawit na siya sa pagkakakapit ng braso nila. Kinuha nalang niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at 'yun ang hinawakan. Mas comfortable din naman 'yun and hindi man sabihin, Baekhyun prefers it. He calmed nang maramdaman ang mainit na palad ni Chanyeol sa nanlalamig niyang kamay. "Dito lang ako sa tabi mo. You don't have to answer every questions na ibabato sayo. I know those people. Hahanapan ka nila ng mali para lang sabihin sa chairman na we shouldn't be together but do their opinions matter?  _ Gusto ka ni lolo. _ " 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. May inaantay siyang idugtong ni Chanyeol pero hindi na ito nagsalita pagkatapos 'non. Doon na nagtapos ang sinasabi nito. He foolishly smiled and gulped.  _ Why did he even expect?  _ At ano nga ba talaga ang inexpect niyang sasabihin pa nito? Honestly, kahit siya hindi niya alam. Basta pakiramdam lang niya parang kulang. May gusto siyang marinig pero hindi niya alam kung ano. It's frustrating.

"Tara na?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

Naingat ni Baekhyun ang baba niya. He exhaled. Hindi naman siya makakawala kahit anong gawin niya. Ang mas magandang isipin ay baka ito na rin naman ang first and last meeting niya sa mga taong haharapin nila.  _ Hindi rin naman magtatagal _ at matatapos din itong ginagawa nila.

"Let's go." 

Chanyeol gave his hand a light squeeze at naglakad na sila palapit sa table na gitna sa harapan kung nasaan ang chairman at mga kasama chief physician na kasama nito.

Chanyeol placed his hand on his grandfather's shoulder para maagaw ang atensyon nito. Napahinto naman ito sa pagsasalita at inangat ang paningin. The chairman smiled nang makita ang apo nito kasama si Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, you came." 

"Of course, lo. Kailan ba ako hindi present sa ganito?" 

Tumawa ang chairman at saka nilipat ang paningin kay Baekhyun na nag-bow sakaniya. Nginitian ito ng chairman at hinarap na ang mga kasama sa table. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." simula ng chairman at tumayo sa harapan. Mas nanlamig ang palad ni Baekhyun. Ramdam ni Chanyeol 'yun kaya to somehow make the smaller calm, he ran his thumb against Baekhyun's skin. Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun. "This is Dr. Byun, a resident of PMC and my grandson's  _ boyfriend. _ " 

Baekhyun gathered all his courage para tignan ang mga kaharap nila. Hitsura pa lang, hindi na niya kailangan pang marinig magsalita ang mga ito para masabing matataas silang tao. They're someone to look up to at sa tingin ni Baekhyun, kung sakali lang na makakasama niya ang mga ito sa trabaho, he would learn a lot from them.

"Good evening po." pagbati niya.

Some smiled and acknowledge him pero may iilang nanatili sa blank expression at meron ding nagpakita ng hindi maganda. The chairman ignored them.

_ The chairman let his grandson be with a mere resident?  _

A woman seated adjacent to the chairman raised a brow saka tinignan si Baekhyun. There's this look on her face na  _ nakakainis. _ It's like she's insulting Baekhyun sa isip niya.

"What is your specialization, Dr. Byun?"

Baekhyun gulped. He glanced at Chanyeol na hindi inaalis ang mga mata sakaniya. The latter nodded with a comforting smile plastered on his face.

"S-surgery."

"A general surgeon?" Baekhyun nods. "Just like the chairman, Dr. Park, and my _ daughter. _ " 

At doon lang napansin nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang nag-iisang belong sa table around in her late 20s. Hindi nila nakita kanina dahil una, hindi naman sila interesado at pangalawa, tahimik lang din. Nakatingin lang sakanilaㅡ no, actually nakatitig siya, kay Chanyeol tapos ay lilipat ang focus ng tingin sa maghawak na kamay ng dalawa. 

Wala ni isang nagsalita pagkatapos 'non kaya muling binasag ng babae ang katahimikan. "My bad. I should've introduced her first. She's my daughter." tinignan niya ang babae then directed her eyes on Baekhyun. "Hyeorin, also a general surgeon."

Bago pa makapagbigay ng greetings si Baekhyun dahil ang rude naman kung babalewalain lang niya, may nagsalita na mula sa gilid nila. Siya ang unang nakakita dito at na-intimidate siya kaagad. Boses palang. Samantalang walang gana naman itong nilingon ni Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol's fiancé, well,  _ supposedly. _ "

"Director Park." banggit ng nanay ni Hyeorin sa lalaking dumating ngunit hindi siya nito nilingon. Kay Chanyeol pa rin nakatingin. "Why? Am I wrong,  _ son _ ?" tanong nito sa anak.

Napayuko si Baekhyun, biting his lower lip. Director Park is staring intently at Chanyeol's eyes. Mas nakakatakot pa ito kumpara sa chairman na warm lang ang atmosphere kapag kasama. Hindi na nagugustuhan ni Baekhyun ang nangyayari sa paligid at sigurado siyang pati na rin ang susunod pa. Nilabanan ni Chanyeol ang mga tingin ng tatay niya. Kung susumahin, lahat ay takot sa director except kay Chanyeol,  _ or he is just not showing it. _

Hindi sinagot ni Chanyeol ang tanong na ibinato sakaniya. "Dad."

"You should join them." 

"I am with myㅡ" ngunit hindi na pinatapos pa ni Director Park ang pagsasalita ni Chanyeol. He cut his son off.

"I'm sure  _ Resident Byun  _ won't mind." then he looked at Baekhyun, dahilan para mapabitaw ito sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol tried na pigilan pero itinago na ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa likuran. "Diba?" 

Baekhyun nodded. Tinawag pa ito ni Chanyeol pero umatras na si Baekhyun, still hanging his head low. Nanonood lang ang chairman sa nangyayari. He doesn't want his son to make a scene. He knows what the director is capable of. Mapapahiya lang si Chanyeol.

Sinundan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng ngiti. Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang tinging binibigay nito but one thing is clear for him, ayaw ni Chanyeol. 

"Go." Baekhyun mouthed then he gave Chanyeol a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine." tapos 'non ay inexcuse na nito ang sarili niya at sinabing mag-iikot na muna kahit sa totoo lang ay hindi niya alam kung saan pupunta then he left.

Chanyeol clenched his fist. When will he get to stand up against his father?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa washroom. Ang tagal niyang nakatitig lang sa salamin at nakasandal sa sink habang malalim ang naiisip.

How those people get to look down sa isang resident doctor as if hindi sila nagdaan sa ganun? He hissed. Hindi makapaniwala. Oo nga at hindi naman siya belong sakanila. Malinaw naman 'yun at hindi niya pinipilit but para indirect siyang insultuhin dahil lang sa ano?  _ Resident  _ palang siya?! 

Wala namang nagiging doctor nang hindi dumadaan sa training at basically, doctor na rin siya. Ang yayabang. 

Napairap siya. Nakakaramdam na rin siya ng gutom pero nawalan siya ng ganang kumain mula sa buffet sa loob ng function hall.  _ Tss. _ Mabuti nalang at may dala siyang wallet. 

He decided to go out matapos ang 20 minutes na itinagal sa loob ng washroom at lumabas din ng function hall. Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bulsa ng pants na suot at napasimangot nang makitang wala man lang message si Chanyeol sakaniya.

_ Ganun?  _ Hindi man lang siya kumustahin? Nakuha na kasi ang gusto kaya wala ng pake. 

Padabog na naglakad si Baekhyun at dumiretso sa restaurant ng hotel para sana kumain kaso pagdating niya don ay puno. He checked the time sa relong suot at nakitang dinner time. Malamang maraming tao. Napaisip siya kung may iba pa bang kainan na malapit. Pwede naman siyang umalis ng hotel at magbook ng grab para ihatid siya sa malapit na kainan since hindi niya kabisado ang lugar kaso mapapatagal. Siguradong traffic at sa ganitong oras, mahirap magbook ng grab. Rush hour. He sighed at saktong dumako ang tingin sa katapat ng hotel restaurant. Wala pa gaanong tao, maaga-aga pa  _ to have fun _ at dahil nagugutom na talaga siya at hindi niya hahayaang walang makain sa gabing 'yun dahil lang sa  _ damuhong  _ si Dr. Park, pinatos na ni Baekhyun ang bar ng hotel. Siguradong may meals naman doon. Disenteng bar naman, eh.

Doon nalang siya  _ kakain. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Dr. Park, Dr. Byun is outside and  _ drunk _ !" 

Mabilis na napatayo si Chanyeol. Kanina niya pa gustong umalis but his father doesn't let him. Hindi rin niya ito matext man lang dahil nakabantay ang director sa bawat galaw niya. Last attempt ni Chanyeol ilabas ang cellphone niya ay binulungan na siya nito. "You can deal with him later. If he really is your  _ boyfriend _ then he will understand the situation. You are a chairman's grandson, Chanyeol. Don't make me talk to him." Sa ayaw na kung anong ang sabihin nito kay Baekhyun, hindi na sumubok pa ulit si Chanyeol. He knows his father. Ipapaliwanag nalang niya lahat kay Baekhyun after nila doon at syempre, magsosorry siya. Dinamay na nga lang ito ni Chanyeol tapos nakatanggap pa ng hindi magandang pagtrato. 

"What are you doing? Maupo ka, Chanyeol. We're still discussing important things." sabi ng director pero this time ay hindi na siya nito mapipigilan. Baekhyun is drunk _. _ Nag-aalala siya.  _ Bakit? Anong nangyari? May lumapit ba rito? Hindi siya mapakali _ . Hindi na niya ito sinagot at iniwan na ang table. Sinundan lang siya ng tingin ng mga taong naiwanan, kabilang na si Hyeorin na kanina pa ginagawa ang lahat mapansin lang ni Chanyeol pero sadyang hindi siya interesado.

"Where is he?" tanong ni Chanyeol sa hotel staff na nag-inform sakaniya.

"Outside this room. Inaalalayan ng mga security."

Mabilis nang lumabas si Chanyeol at lumapit kaagad sa lasing na si Baekhyun nang makita itong kumakawala sa hawak ng isang guard.

"I said get your hands off me! I'm going home! Ayokong makita 'yang Chanyeol na 'yan at baka matusok ko lang siya ng fine tip scissors!" 

Dumoble ang laki ng mata ng mga nakarinig. Including Chanyeol. Baka kung ano pa ang masabi ni Baekhyun at mareveal pa nitong hindi talaga sila kaya bago pa kung anong sunod ang lumabas sa bibig nito, kinuha na niya ito mula sa security.

"Ako ng bahala sakaniya."

Pinilit naman ni Baekhyun tignan kung sino ang panibagong humawak sakaniya at nang maaninag si Chanyeol, nagpumiglas siya.

"Ayoko sayo! Bitawan mo ako!"

"Baek, you're making a scene. Ang daming nakatingin. Tara na. Iuuwi na kita."

"No! I can take care of myself!" sabi nito at aksidente siyang nabitawan ni Chanyeol sa lakas ng pagkakahatak nito sa sariling braso kaya muntikan nang ma-out of balance. Mabuti na lang at mabilis ang reflex ni Chanyeol para masalo siya.

"Take care of yourself? You're too drunk para hayaang umuwi mag-isa. Tara na." 

"No! Let me go!"

Hinila na ito ni Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin talaga nagpapatalo si Baekhyun.

"I said let me go!"

"Hindi pwede. Dinala kita rito kaya iuuwi rin kita." 

"Oo, dinala mo ako rito para iwanan!" sumbat ni Baekhyun. Napapikit si Chanyeol.  _ Sinasabi na, eh. _ "Bumalik ka ron! Madali lang naman akong iwan dahil hindi naman kasi talaga taㅡ" bago pa matapos ni Baekhyun ang sinisigaw niya na naririnig na ng maraming tao, including ang ibang invited sa annual party na pinuntahan nila, inilapit na ni Chanyeol ang mukha rito. Sobrang lapit at isang galaw nalang, magdidikit na ang mga labi nila. 

The people gasped. Sa view ng mga nakakakita sa posisyon nila ngayon, mukha silang naghahalikan.

Napahinto si Baekhyun.

"Sige, ituloy mo 'yan. Hahalikan talaga kita pag hindi ka tumigil."

Para namang nabalik sa katinuan si Baekhyun. Kahit napipikit na ang mga mata niya, nilabanan niya ang titig ni Chanyeol. Matalim niya itong tinignan. He gulped at hindi na muli pang nagsalita then pressed his lips together. 

Tipid na ngumiti si Chanyeol. "Good." then umayos siya ng tayo at dahil halata namang nahihirapan si Baekhyun maglakad, binuhat na niya ito na parang sako. Nagulat ang mga taong nanonood sakanila at kahit si Baekhyun. Mas lalo siyang nahilo dahil sa posisyon nila.

"Ibaba mo ako!" pinagpapalo ni Baekhyun ang likuran ni Chanyeol kaya bilang ganti, Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun's butt.

Natawa ang mga nakakita. Napanganga si Baekhyun.

_ What the?! _

"I said shut it. Mag-uusap tayo pag wala ka ng tama ng alak." istriktong ni Chanyeol. Sakto lang din 'non nakalabas na sila at naghihintay na ang valet boy na hawak ang susi ng kotse ni Chanyeol na nasa harapan na rin nila. Siguro ay tinawag na ito ng isa sa mga security paglabas niya kanina. Hindi na niya kinonfirm. Hindi naman kailangan. 

Isinakay niya si Baekhyun sa backseat at paglapag ay nakitang tulog na ito. Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol at hinawi ang buhok nito saka siya umikot papuntang driver seat at nagsimula nang magmaneho papunta sa apartment ni Baekhyun.

Samantalang seryosong pinanood lang sila ng director na sumunod pala kay Chanyeol paglabas nito.

When someone spoke beside him, nilingon ito ni Director Park.

"Palagi kang sinusunod ni Chanyeol pero sa tingin ko, wala ka ng kontrol sa anak mo pagdating sa  _ taong mahal _ niya." sabi ng chairman then left after tapping his son's shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  


Ibinaba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa couch matapos itong buhatin papasok sa loob. Nagpakawala siya ng buntong hininga dahil syempre, mabigat-bigat din naman si Baekhyun. Pumamewang siya at niluwagan ang tie na suot. Kanina pa niya tinanggal ang coat dahil hindi komportable at mainit. 

Muli niyang tinignan si Baekhyun at natawa sa hitsura nito. Ang gulo ng buhok, ang tagal pa naman  _ niya _ 'yun inayos. Gusot ang damit at nakanganga pang matulog. Lasing talaga. 

_ Ano bang pinaggagawa nito? _ Biglang nalungkot si Chanyeol at sumama ang loob sa sarili. Malamang galit si Baekhyun sakaniya, o inis.  _ Sana inis lang. _

Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi, diba? Dinala-dala niya ron at pinagpanggap pa tapos wala man lang siyang nagawa para ipaglaban ang gusto niya kanina, na hindi iwan si Baekhyun mag-isa. Alam niyang wala itong kakilala. Hindi naman sasama si Baekhyun sa kahit na sino bukod sakaniya. Para tuloy ang lumabas ay ginagawa niya ang lahat for his own benefit. 

Hindi naman kasi ganoon. 

_ Noong una _ , siguro, oo. Pero kahit naman kasi tinutulungan pa rin siya ni Baekhyun ngayon na nagpapanggap bilang boyfriend niya, gusto niya rin talaga itong kasama. Chanyeol learnt to enjoy Baekhyun's company. Kaya rin masaya siya nang tawagin siya nitong  _ friend _ at nang sabihin niya 'yun dito, hindi naman binawi. Magkaibigan na sila at kahit pa sinabi ni Baekhyun na once their show is over ay dapat maging strangers ulit sila sa isa't-isa, Chanyeol is silently hoping na sana ay magpatuloy ang friendship kahit pa privately nalang kasi that would be weird in everyone's eyes na naging magkaibigan ang mag-ex. Halos lahat pa naman ng galaw ni Chanyeol ay bantay sarado. Of course, he is the chairman's  _ famous  _ grandson.

Bumaba si Chanyeol and crouched down para magka-level sila ng natutulog na si Baekhyun sa couch. Hinawi niya ang buhok nito at napabuntong hininga. Hindi naman niya pwedeng iwan ng ganun nalang si Baekhyun at baka magkasakit pa ito. Kahit punasan man lang niya at kuhaan ng kumot sa kwarto. 

Tumayo si Chanyeol at nagtungo papunta doon pero naka-lock. Hindi niya alam kung nasan ang susi. He tried searching for it sa bulsa ng pants ni Baekhyun. Careful naman niyang ginawa ngunit hindi niya nakita. Wala doon. When he was about to withdraw his hand, biglang gumalaw si Baekhyun at malakas na pinalo ang braso niya.

"Aray!" nagulat siya.

Nakapikit pa rin si Baekhyun pero nagsalita. Kunot ang noo. "Dwon't tash me!" 

Chanyeol chuckled.  _ Ano raw? _

Tuluyan niyang tinanggal ang kamay niya sa bulsa ng pants nito at naupo sa maliit na space sa gilid ni Baekhyun saka nilapit ang tenga sa bibig nito. Niyugyog niya ang balikat nito. "Ano, Baek? Nakauwi ka na. Si Chanyeol 'to."

"I said don't tash me!" sigaw nito na ikinagulat muli ni Chanyeol. Sa sobrang bilis nga ng pangyayari ay namalayan na lang niya ang sarili sa sahig. Na-out of balance siya pagkatulak ni Baekhyun sakaniya na ngayon ay nakaupo na't patagilid na nakasandal sa backrest ng couch.

Masamang tingin ang ipinupukaw nito sakaniya.

"Huwag mo akong hawakan! Galit ako sayo!"

Napakamot sa batok si Chanyeol.  _ Halata nga. _ Pero hindi kasi ngayon ang oras para ron. Pwede bang bukas nalang pag nagkita sila sa ospital? Huwag ngayon kasi gabi na. Pagod sila pareho at lasing si Baekhyun. Siguradong hindi rin nito gugustuhing maalala kung ano man ang mga sasabihin niya ngayon kay Chanyeol kinabukasan pag ayos na siya at wala na ang epekto ng alak sa sistema niya.

Hindi pa man nakakapagsalita si Chanyeol at tumayo palang saka nagpagpag ng kamay, nagsalita nanaman si Baekhyun.

"Umuwi ka na,  _ tsonggo _ ka!" Baekhyun glared at him. "Matapos mo akong iwan kanina, ihahatid mo ako dito sa bahay ko! Hindi ka pwede dito! Bawal mga  _ pangit  _ dito!" 

Biglaang tumayo si Baekhyun at dahil hilo pa rin, natumba siya't napaupo ulit. Mabuti nalang at mabilis na nahapit ni Chanyeol ang bewang niya dahil kung hindi, susubsob si Baekhyun paharap. Yun lang sabay silang napaupo. Nadaganan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Agad itong umalis sa lap ni Chanyeol at umusog sa kabilang parte ng sofa. 

Akmang lalapit pa si Chanyeol nang itaas ni Baekhyun ang paa para harangan siya. "Ano pang inaantay mo? Umuwi ka na at baka naiinip na ang  _ fiancé _ mo!" 

Kumunot tuloy ang noo ni Chanyeol. "Fiancé? Wala akongㅡ" Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita nang maalala. Oo nga pala, binanggit kaninang  **supposed to be** fiancé si Hyorin kung wala lang  _ sila _ ni Baekhyun. "Nagseselos ka ba?" Wala sa sariling tanong ni Chanyeol dahil sa tono palang ng boses ni Baekhyun, ganun na ang pinararating nito. 

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun and squinted his eyes para luminaw sa paningin niya si Chanyeol. Hindi niya gaanong makita, eh. Para bang umiikot ang higante na 'to sa harap niya.

"Alam mo…" tinuro niya si Chanyeol. Honestly, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin bukod sa  _ hindi _ dahil hindi naman talaga.  _ Feeling _ masyado. " _ Gwapo ka sana _ , Dr. Park, eh! Kaso masyado kang presko. Nasobrahan ka ng bilib sa sarili mo!"

Umayos ng tayo si Chanyeol, crossing his arms. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa naririnig mula kay Baekhyun. Ganito pala epekto ng alak kay Dr. Byun, eh.

Ano raw? Gwapo siya? He smirked. Parang ang sarap i-record. Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bulsa ng pants at gagawin palang sana ang balak nang nakatayo na pala si Baekhyun sa harapan niya. Inangat nito ang baba niya na para bang mas matangkad pa ito sakaniya saka mahinang tinulak ang dibdib niya. He was caught off guard. 

"Ako?" tinuro nito ang sarili, may sarcastic na ngiti sa labi. "Magseselos? Kanino? Sa fiancé mo na 'yun at sayo?" Baekhyun shook his head, laughing na para bang napaka imposibleng mangyari ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. Sasagot palang si Chanyeol dahil parang nilalait na siya ni Baekhyun nang hilahin naman nito ang collar ng polo niya. Again, sa gulat ay wala siyang nagawa. Hinayaan niya lang si Baekhyun na tinuloy ang sinasabi. "Eh, hindi naman siya maganda. I am better than her!" malakas na sabi nito at bigla nalang bumagsak ang ulo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Kanina pa rin kasi halatang pinipilit nalang nito at mukhang sobrang nahilo nang tumayo. Hindi kinaya at na-out of balance na. Mabuti nalang at nasalo ni Chanyeol ang bewang. 

"Baek?" Inalog niya ang balikat nito pero wala siyang ibang narinig kundi hilik. Naghihilik pala si Baekhyun. Chanyeol laughed at saka binuhat ito, inangat ulit para muling ihiga sa kama then inayos niya ang buhok nito habang hindi maalis ang ngiti sa mga labi.

Ayos palang kausap si Baekhyun pag lasing, eh. Lumalabas ang pagiging appreciative yet competitive. 

Naupo si Chanyeol sa sahig, nakatitig sa maamong mukha ng natutulog na si Baekhyun. He yawned, nakaramdam na rin ng antok. Nakakahawa ang himbing ni Baekhyun. Hindi na rin niya binalak umayos at sumandal na, nakadikit ang noo sa temple ni Baekhyun.

"Good night."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagising si Baekhyun dahil sa sinag ng araw na tumagos sa bintana ng apartment niya. Hindi pala naiayos ang kurtina kagabi kaya nasilaw siya. He opened his eyes, half-squinting. Masakit ang ulo niya. Dahan-dahan siyang bumangon habang nakahawak sa sandalan ng couch kung saan siya nakahiga. Sesermunan palang sana niyang ang sarili (it's a habit sa tuwing may nagagawa siyang kapalpakan) kung bakit ba siya uminom-inom kagabi at sa sofa pa natulog instead na sa kwarto samantalang ilang hakbang nalang naman ang pagitan nang mapatigil siya dahil sa nakita. 

Si Chanyeol, mahimbing ang tulog, nakaupo sa single seater na sofa. Halatang hindi komportable at pinagkasya nalang ang sarili ron. Adrenaline rush na rin siguro, napatayo si Baekhyun. Napahawak siya sa ulo niya dahil sa gumuhit na sakitㅡ epekto ng alak at kahit pa ramdam naman niyang kumpleto't walang nagbago sa suot niya kagabi, yumuko pa rin siya para tignan. May damit pa rin naman si Chanyeol. Nakahinga siya nang maluwag. Hindi naman sa marumi ang isip niya  _ (pero parang ganun na nga) _ PERO mas mabuti na ang sigurado. Malabo pa sa utak niya ang pinaggagawa niya kagabi but certainly, pag nagkalaman na ang tiyan niya, maaalala niya. Nagugutom na siya, eh.

Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papuntang kusina, magpe-prepare na siya ng almusal nang mapansin niyang parang giniginaw si Chanyeol kaya lumihis siya ng direksyon, pumasok sa kwarto niyang nasa ilalim ng doormat ang susi at kumuha ng pillow and blanket. Nang makabalik, hindi pa rin nagbabago ang posisyon ni Chanyeol. Malamig kasi talaga ang panahon. Baka magkasakit pa kaya kinumutan na ni Baekhyun. Balak pa niyang lagyan ng unan ang ulo nito kaso baka maistorbo pa, mukhang pagod, eh, kaya pinatong nalang niya 'yun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Para namang naramdaman nito kaagad at mabilis na gumalaw para yakapin ang unang binigay ni Baekhyun.

He smiled, sa hindi malamang dahilan kaso bigla niyang naalala ang dahilan kung bakit ba siya nag-inom.  _ Iniwan  _ lang siya kahapon. Oo nga, naiintindihan naman niya pero kasi wala talagang pakielam, eh. Kahit mag-message hindi man lang ginawa. Sobrang walang pake ba? Hindi man lang siya kinamusta, tinanong kung kumain na ba. He bitterly hissed saka na iniwan ito. Magising sana si Chanyeol habang nagluluto siya. Gaganti siya. Hindi niya pakakainin.

Tss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kunot-noong tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang mata niya gamit ang braso. Pinatong niya 'yun sa mukha niya. Nakakasilaw. Umikot siya, nawala yata sa isip na lumipat siya sa couch after an hour nang natulog siya sa lapag dahil masakit sa leeg kaya ang ending, nalaglag siya. Mabuti nalang at hindi mataas. Likod niya ang tumama. Bumangon siya kaagad.

"Aray." giit niya.

Napatakbo naman si Baekhyun papuntang living room dahil sa kalabog na narinig. May hawak pa itong sandok at hindi napigilang matawa nang makita ang nakangiwing si Chanyeol na tumatayo mula sa pagkakabagsak.

"Bilis ng karma. Early in the morning." he said, sounds as if he's mocking Chanyeol.

Napairap si Dr. Park. "Karma? Inuwi nga kita rito."

Baekhyun shrugged. "Lasing man ako kagabi o hindi, ihahatid mo pa rin naman ako since ikaw ang nagdala sa akin don. It's not my fault na you chose to stay here at ipagkasya ang sarili sa masikip na couch na 'yan." sagot ni Baekhyun at naglakad na pabalik sa kusina habang bumubulong ng  _ "Deserve mo naman." _

Unlucky for Chanyeol, narinig niya ito.

He sighed at saka pinatunog ang likod niya. Masakit talaga. Tinaas niya ang unan at kumot na nalaglag kasama niya hanggang sa mapaisip siya.

_ Wala ang mga ito kagabi, ha? _

Hindi niya napigilan ang pag-ngiti. Tinupi nalang niya nang maayos ang kumot at iniwan sa couch then nakigamit munang CR saka naghilamos at sumunod kay Baekhyun sa kusina kung saan naaamoy niya ang niluluto. Ang bango.

Nang makarating siya ron, he instantly sat sa pang-dalawahang table ni Baekhyun. "Halatang ayaw mo ng bisita, 'no? Ang liit nitong dining mo."

Hindi pala naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagdating niya kaya medyo napatalon ito nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol, nagulat. Mabilis na lumingon si Baekhyun, ang taray ng tingin saka binalik din kaagad ang mga mata sa niluluto.

"Of course. Palagi lang din naman akong nasa hospital." sagot nito bago sabihin ang kanina pa nasa isip niya. "Bakit hindi ka pa umuuwi?"

"Bakit? Hindi pa nga  _ tayo _ kumakain, eh."

Baekhyun smirked. "And who told you na papakainin kita?" 

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. "Nagugutom na ako."

"Edi dun ka sa fiancé moㅡ" kaagad na pinutol ni Baekhyun ang sarili.  _ What the fuck is he thinking?! _

Para namang hint 'yon at sunod-sunod ang pasok ng memories ng pinaggagawa at pinagsasabi niya kay Chanyeol kagabi. Napahinto siya sa ginagawa.

Turn naman ni Chanyeol to smirk. Kagabi, akala niya dahil lasing lang pero bakit hanggang ngayon lumalabas pa rin? Naririnig pa rin niya mula kay Baekhyun? 

He stood up at lumapit kay Baekhyun na hindi siya nililingon. Stiffened nalang ito sa kinatatayuan hindi lang dahil bigla siyang nailang, nahihiya rin siya sa pinagsasabi niya kagabi. Kaya ayaw niyang nag-iinom, eh! He's certain Chanyeol is now getting the  _ wrong _ idea. Assumero pa naman ito.

"Ano 'yun, Dr. Byun? May sinasabi ka?" nangingiting tanong ni Chanyeol.

Lumunok si Baekhyun.  _ Fuck!  _ Huminga ito nang malalim, pinakalma ang sarili saka naglakas loob umikot para harapin si Chanyeol ang kaso biglang nanghina ang tuhod niya nang makitang sobrang lapit pala nito. Hindi naman niya kasi expected.

"A-Ang sabi ko umuwi ka na."

Pero wala na itong talab kay Chanyeol. Andun pa rin ang ngiti nitong nakakainis para kay Baekhyun at mas lalo pa itong nabubwisit dahil sa hindi malamang dahilan, he finds Chanyeol very gwapo sa lip curve na 'yun. Dagdag pa ang malalim na dimple.

_ Tangina. Nababaliw na talaga siya. _

"Fine. Uuwi lang ako if you answer my question honestly."

Tumayo nang maayos si Baekhyun, he crossed his arms. "What is it?" matapang na tanong nito or more like nagtatapang-tapangan.

"Are you jealous?"

Mabilis na umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at malakas na tumawa. Halatang pilit nga lang. Hindi rin naman tanga si Chanyeol para hindi 'yun mapansin. Sasagot palang si Baekhyun nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang chin niya para tignan siya ni Baekhyun. Nawala ang ngisi nito when their eyes met. 

Baekhyun is sweating. Parang uminit bigla.

"I know this sounds ridiculous but I want to know. I really, really want to know." sabi ni Chanyeol at natulala nalang si Baekhyun. Ilang segundo rin 'yon. 

He wanted to say no kasi  _ hindi naman talaga _ pero the moment he looked at Chanyeol's eyes, para bang biglang hindi niya kaya. Iba ang gusto niyang sabihin sa alam niyang masasabi niya once he opens his mouth.

Ilang saglit silang magkatinginan lang at uulitin na sana ni Chanyeol ang tanong nang tumunog ang cellphone niyang nasa bulsa. Ayaw pa nga niya sanang sagutin kaso naalala niyang he's a doctor. Baka emergency. Hindi naman siya nagkamali dahil may urgent surgery at walang ibang matatawag kundi siya dahil pasyente niya 'yun.

"Emergency. See you sa PMC." paalam niya kay Baekhyun na tumango lang and didn't bother na ihatid pa siya, napako na lang si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan.

Pag-alis ni Chanyeol, napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya kung saan ramdam ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya. Nakahinga lang siya nang maluwag nang wala na ito sa paningin niya.

Humarap siya sa stove at pinatay 'yun. Sakto lang din then he leaned sa kitchen island kasabay ng pagtatanong sa sarili.

_Is he jealous?_ Fuck. Dapat galit siya, eh. Just what the hell is happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you :)


	3. Sa Wakas (not yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final-ly.

Dahan-dahan ang paglalakad, magaan at maingat ang bawat hakbang. Nanliliit pa ang mga mata upang mas makita nang maayos at siguro kahit wala namang connect 'yun, in nature na rin ang pagsasalubong ng kilay sa tuwing may nais mapakinggan nang malinaw.

"Anong ginagawa mo dyan?"

Napatalon si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan nang marinig ang boses ng matalik na kaibigan na si Jongdae. Nakasandal kasi siya sa isang poste at may tinitignan, more like binabantayan pero syempre hindi niya aaminin 'yun. Sinubukang silipin ni Jongdae ang pinagkakaabalahan ni Baekhyun pero hinarangan niya ito.

"Wala! Bumalik na tayo ron!"

"Bumalik? Kung hindi pa kita nahuli dyang nagtatago wala ka namang balak bumalik pa sa ER, eh!", medyo naging malakas ang pagkakasabi ni Jongdae kaya’t gusto na lang takpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig nito.  _ Bakit kailangang isigaw?!  _ "Ano 'yun, ha? Sino 'yun?"

"Wala. Wala, okay?" 

Akmang hihilahin na ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan para makaalis na sila pero parang binibiro talaga siya ng tadhana. Joke ba?  _ Joke? _

Mariin siyang napapikit nang marinig ang boses na kilalang-kilala niya.

_ "Baek?",  _ at kasunod nito ay ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa braso niya upang mapigilan siya sa paglalakad palayo. “Anong ginagawa mo dito? Kanina ka pa?”, tanong ni Chanyeol habang kasunod ang babaeng kausap kanina lang. Walang iba kundi si Hyerin, si  _ supposed-to-be fiancee,  _ naalala ni Baekhyun at internally siyang napairap. 

“H-hindi...Napadaan lang kami dito ni Jongdae.”, sagot niya at tinignan ang matalik na kaibigan na para bang sinasabing makisakay na lamang ito.

Tinanguan naman ni Chanyeol si Dr. Kim at parang normal na lang dito ang lahat. Bumaba ang hawak nito na kanina’y nasa may siko lang ni Baekhyun, ngayon ay nasa kamay na. He interlocked their fingers together bago muling harapin si Hyerin na pinapanood ang bawat kilos nila.

Mariing napapikit si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang hilahin ang kamay niya dahil  _ wow,  _ aware ba si Chanyeol sa ginagawa nito? Ayan na naman ang naghuhuramintadong tibok ng puso niya at isang tao na naman ang may kagagawan.

Noong isang araw pa 'to, eh. Simula nang bitawan ni Chanyeol ang tanong kung nagseselos ba siya. Excuse him lang but for everyone's information, hindi na nakakuha nang maayos na tulog si Baekhyun matapos 'non. Talagang binagabag na siya ni Chanyeol sa isip niya. 

"Hindi kayo nagkaron ng maayos na meeting nung party.", sabi ni Chanyeol nang humarap sila kay Hyerin. Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun na halatang pinipilit lang ang ngiti. "Again, this is Baekhyun.  _ Babe _ , si Hyerin. You already know her naman na, diba?"

Tumango si Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang at si Hyerin na ang nag-initiate ng handshake dahil walang balak si Baekhyun na gawin 'yun. Not to be rude naman pero talagang nawala sa isip niya ang dapat gawin sa ganung sitwasyon.

Napapaismid naman si Jongdae sa gilid na hindi pa rin umaalis. Something in him kasi feels na hindi niya dapat iwan si Baekhyun dahil ayaw nito? Magulo pero ganun talaga ang tingin niya. Kita naman sa ikinikilos ni Baekhyun na  _ uneasy _ ito.

"It's nice seeing you again, Dr. Byun."

"Baekhyun na lang.", agad na sagot naman niya then tinignan si Chanyeol. Hindi talaga siya natutuwa. Kung bakit ba naman kasi nahuli siya! Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang maging grateful na dumating si Jongdae dahil at least hindi siya nag-iisa ngayon  _ (oo, nag-iisa pa rin kahit tatlo naman sila kung sakaling wala si Jongdae) _ o hindi dahil hindi naman haharap si Chanyeol kung nasaan siya at hindi siya nito makikita kanina kung hindi lang sa malakas na boses ni Jongdae.

_ Don't get him wrong _ . No, scratch that. Actually sige. Isipin na ang lahat tungkol sa kaniya dahil totoong nagtatago siya kanina para mapakinggan ang pinag-uusapan nina Chanyeol at Hyerin. Baekhyun knows it’s stupid,  _ very very _ pero hindi niya mapigilan. He’s curious sa isang bagay na hindi niya alam kung ano. Kaya siguro niya gustong malaman, eh, dahil ano ba ang dapat pag-usapan ng dalawa? Was it an elite thing? Tungkol sa trabaho or sa supposed-to-be engagement nilang dalawa? He has no idea kaya nga siya nakikinig kanina. Hindi naman niya sinadya ‘yun kaso nang pabalik na sana siya sa ER, saktong nakita niya ang dalawa na nag-uusap sa dulong parte ng pasilyo kaya he took the chance of eavesdropping.  _ Parang tanga lang. _

“Kailangan na naming bumalik ni Jongdae. May meeting pa with Professor Ching. Magkakape lang talaga dapat kami.”, paalam niya rito.

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at lumipat ang kamay sa lower back ni Baekhyun. Akala niya ay bibitawan na siya pero bigla siyang hinapit nito at hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo. That made Baekhyun malfunction.  _ Charot, not charot.  _

Kasi tangina, bakit kailangan may ganun?  _ Ang galing talaga magpakitang tao para lang makatakas sa gusto ng mga matatanda.  _ Gamit na gamit na talaga siya.

“Is it about the VIP patient sa orthopedic?”, tanong ni Chanyeol. Of course, he knows who Professor Ching is. Ito ang chief orthopedic surgeon at naghahanap ng skilled resident to scrub in para sa isang surgery ng VIP patient which is scheduled by next week. ASAP kasi dapat.

“Yeah.”

“Goodluck. I hope you get a chance. I know you can do it,  _ babe. _ ”

Fuck, hindi ba titigil? Hindi na kasi makalma si Baekhyun. Baka mamaya kung ano ang isagot niya sa mga itatanong ni Professor Ching mamaya.  _ Tangina mo, Chanyeol! _

Binitawan na siya nito,  _ finally,  _ at lumapit naman na siya kay Jongdae matapos magpaalam kay Hyerin. Hindi naman siya ganun kabastos saka niya hinila ang matalik na kaibigan at naglakad na sila palayo. Halos makaladkad na nga si Jongdae sa bilis nitong maglakad.

“Hey, what was that?!”, tanong ni Jongdae habang papunta sila sa conference room kung saan magaganap ang meeting with Professor Ching.

Nang masigurado ni Baekhyun na malayo na sila kung saan naroon sila Chanyeol kanina, huminto siya saglit at sumandal sa pader. Pinanonood lang siya ni Jongdae, parang kanina lang. 

“Nakita mo ‘yun?”, he asked, most likely sa sarili niya at hindi kay Jongdae. Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang dibdib na para bang napagod siya sa isang mahabang marathon. “Nakita mo kung anong ginawa niya sa harapan ni Hyerin?!”

Jongdae nodded, “Yeah. He introduced and kissed you sa harap ni Dr. Seo. Ano naman ngayon? She was smiling pa nga. Don’t tell me you’re jealous kaya ka nagsspy kanina —”

Mabilis na pinutol ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan.  _ No, hindi siya nagseselos!  _ “I’m not!”

Napatahimik naman si Jongdae dahil doon. Weird ni Baekhyun. Niliitan niya ang mga mata habang patuloy na pinanonood ang kaibigan who’s acting strange kanina pa. Jongdae is certain may hindi ito sinasabi sa kaniya.

“And wait, you know her?”

Jongdae shrugged. “Nabasa ko sa coat na suot niya. Seriously, Baekhyun, what’s going on? Ano naman ngayon kung hinalikan ka ni Chanyeol, eh, boyfriend mo naman siya. Ang masama kung nilaplap ka sa harapan namin pero hindi naman!”, walang prenong sabi nito at nang marinig ‘yun ni Baekhyun, pakiramdam niya hinarass siya.  _ What the fuck? _ Napaka walang modo talaga ng bibig ni Jongdae and no, Chanyeol won’t do it kahit pa silang dalawa lang at walang ibang tao. Bukod sa sigurado siyang hindi naman talaga, para saan naman kung sakaling maiisipan ni Chanyeo,  _ kung sakali lang naman _ ay talagang sisipain ni Baekhyun ang pagmumukha nito, No, hindi ‘yun mangyayari.

“Hindi kasi dapat!”, sagot niya sa kaibigan at napahilamos sa mukha.

Nahihilo na talaga si Jongdae sa ikinikilos niya. “Bakit naman? It’s sweet nga, eh. Unless ayaw mo dahil nag-away kayo so the question is did you guys fight?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. He needs someone. At least one person na mapagsasabihan niya ng totoo dahil magmula nang magpanggap sila ni Chanyeol, nagsisinungaling na siya sa lahat.

Huminga siya nang malalim bago tignan si Jongdae nang diretso sa mga mata. “Our relationship is  _ fake. _ ”

Hindi kaagad nakarinig ng sagot si Baekhyun matapos niyang pumikit dahil natatakot siya sa magiging reaksyon ni Jongdae kaya nang ilang segundo na ang lumipas at tahimik pa rin, he decided na dumilat na.

Nakatunganga lang si Jongdae na para bang  _ hindi nakakagulat  _ ang narinig mula sa kaniya.

“Did you hear me?”

“Clear as crystal.” sagot nito, “I knew there’s something wrong hindi lang dahil sa inaakto mo ngayon pero dahil bigla ka na lang nagkaboyfriend and ang mas weird pa, ‘yung kaaway mo. Not like it’s impossible to happen kasi nangyayari naman talaga ‘yun pero naisip ko lang very teleserye at ang bilis. Sobrang bilis, Baekhyun, na you can’t even tell me and Sehun kung paano. Basta it happened.”, umiling si Jongdae. “Doon palang nag-isip na ako. Everyone knows that Dr. Park is part of the aristocracy. Hindi na bago ‘yang mga bagay na ‘yan sa mga tulad nila.”

Gusto nalang maglaho ni Baekhyun na parang bula dahil sa mga narinig. “Are we that obvious?”

Umiling si Jongdae. “You two are actually good. Pwede nga kayong artista na lang bakit pa kayo naghirap sa med school?” Nakuha pa nitong magbiro sa gulo ng isip ni Baekhyun kaya nakatanggap ito ng pagpapadyak ng paa mula sa huli, parang itong batang nagtatantrums. “Seriously, Baek...Hindi talaga. It’s just me siguro dahil naniwala si Sehun na totoo kayo. In my case, 50/50 ako. I wanted to tell and ask you pero ayokong ma-offend ka lalo na’t wala naman akong proof. It  _ was _ just a hunch. Turned out tama pala.”

Napaupo na si Baekhyun habang nakasandal pa rin sa pader. He crouched down.

“Now tell me anong iniisip mo since alam ko na ang totoo. Maybe I can help…somehow?”

Unsure pa ang tono nito pero hindi na nagdalawang isip pa si Baekhyun. He needs to let it out, let it _all_ out. Kahit sa isang tao lang. _Sorry, Sehun._

“I feel like he is just using me. I mean oo, ayun naman talaga ‘yun simula pa noong una, diba? He’s using me para hindi siya ipakasal ng chairman kay Dr. Hyerin Seo and I feel mistreated by that. Sarili niya lang talaga ang iniisip niya.” Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ba talaga ang issue niya not until makapag-usap sila ni Jongdae. Basta ngayong tinanong siya nito, dire-diretso na lang ang pagsasalita niya. Kusang lumalabas ang nararamdaman at magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya nasasaktan, naninikip ang dibdib niya. “He’s selfish, Jongdae. I want to end this. Wala naman sakin ang matulungan siya, eh. Nagawa na rin naman namin at kahit ano pang mangyari, pumayag ako ‘ron kaya sige ayos na ‘yun pero ayoko nang patagalin kasi sa bawat araw na  _ ganun _ kami sa mata ng ibang tao at gumagawa si Chanyeol ng paraan para maipakita sa lahat na totoo ‘yun, nahihirapan ako kasi...habang patagal nang patagal, he’s being comfortable with me at ayoko mang aminin pero ganun din ako sa kaniya. Natatakot ako kasi—”

Napasinok si Baekhyun. Huminto siya nang mapagtanto kung ano na ang susunod na maaring lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

Lumalabas ang emosyon ngayon.  _ Nakakatakot _ .

Napatahimik siya kaya si Jongdae na ang nagtuloy. Sa hinaba-haba ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, isa lang naman ang kababagsakan ng litanyang ‘yon.

“Kasi nahuhulog ka na.”

Tumingala si Baekhyun at tuluyan ng naupo sa lapag. He can’t disagree with Jongdae, gusto niya but he can’t. Sawa na ang sistema niyang magpanggap, magsinungaling. For once after magsimula ang lahat ng ito, gusto niyang maging honest lalong-lalo na sa sarili niya. Sa simpleng pagpasok lang sa hospital ay parang pagsisinungaling na. He and Chanyeol are fooling everyone including the chairman.

Bumagsak ang balikat ni Baekhyun at halos maiyak. Simula noong nakaraang araw at kanina ay frustrated lang siya, ngayon iiyak na talaga siya.

“What should I do?”

“Talk to him. Stop na, Baekhyun. Hindi mo deserve ang gamitin ng kahit sino. Dr. Park is doing everything for his own benefit pero paano ka naman? Hahayaan mo bang lumalim ‘yan? Kung hindi pa ngayon, kailan? Pag hindi mo na maiahon ang sarili mo? Buti sana  _ kung _ pareho kayo. Mahirap ‘yan, Baekhyun. Take an action na.”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun pero tinandaan niya ang lahat ng sinabi ng kaibigan.

His best friend is right. Siguro oras na para itigil ang lahat. Siya naman ang magbebenefit this time. Remember ‘yung una nilang napagkasunduan?

They will be strangers once  _ it _ ends.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

"See this?", focus ang mata ng lahat sa itinuturo ni Professor Ching, ang chief orthopedic surgeon. Nasa conference room na sila ngayon at pinag-uusapan ang isang rare condition kung saan ang pasyente ay may Avascular Necrosis of the Femoral Head o AVN of the femoral head kung tawagin ng medical practitioners o sa Ingles naman ay osteoarthritis that results into an interruption of blood supply to the bone. Ang usual treatment dito ay bone transplant. "We can perform a bone transplant, joint replacement, or  _ osteotomy _ ."  _ (Bone reshaping) _

"Who among you wants to scrub in and see this rare case in person? For more knowledge and experience." Nagtaas ang lahat ng kamay maliban kay Baekhyun. Agad naman siyang tinignan ni Jongdae at napansing wala ito sa sarili kaya siniko niya nito, magkatabi lang kasi sila.

After ng naging usapan nila sa bakanteng hallway, walang tao dahil hindi na ‘yun parte ng emergency hall at para na lang ito sa mga doctor, ay dumiretso na sila sa conference hall. Sakto lang din at hindi naman sila late pero ang utak ni Baekhyun parang late mag-process sa ngayon. Walang ibang nasa isip niya kundi si Chanyeol at kung paano niya ito kakausapin tungkol sa  _ namumuo _ niyang nararamdaman.

_ Tanginang ‘yan, seryoso ba kasi? _ He’s falling? Noong isang araw selos lang ang tanong, ngayon pagkahulog na.

Chanyeol Park, isa ka talagang MALAKING panggulo. 

That can’t be, eh! Halos magmaktol si Baekhyun kung wala lang sila sa conference ngayon. Baka hindi lang siya mapalabas sa hall kundi sa mismong hospital if he would let out all of his frustration.

“What?”, walang ganang tanong niya kay Jongdae.

Napailing si Jongdae. “Focus. Mamaya mo na isipin ‘yan. You can talk to him after this.”, bulong nito sakaniya.

Pinilit ni Baekhyun ang makinig pero sadyang wala siyang gana. Sana lang ay hindi siya mapansin ni Professor Ching. Gusto mang matapos na ni Baekhyun ang lahat sa kanila ni Chanyeol, hindi naman niya alam paano magsisimula pag kinausap na niya ito.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Kinagabihan lang din ng araw na 'yon, pauwi na sana si Baekhyun nang may humintong kotse sa harapan niya kung saan siya nag-aantay ng bus. Bumaba ang bintana at bumungad ang mukha ni Chanyeol na nag-lean pa sa bakanteng passenger seat para makita siya ni Baekhyun. Nasa kabilang side kasi ito.

"Sakay na. Ihahatid kita."

Gustong mamulot ni Baekhyun ng bato at ihagis sa windshield ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Ni hindi pa nga niya na-fifigure out kung paano sila mag-uusap tapos pakita nang pakita ngayong araw. Ilang beses pa ba at hanggang kailan siya hindi patutulugin ni Chanyeol?

_ Naman, eh! _

Pero sa dinami-dami ng gulo na tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun, kalmado pa rin ang naging sagot niya. "Hindi na. Out of the way."

Chanyeol chuckled, "Paano mo naman nasabi? Tska don talaga ang punta ko. Alangan namang mag-commute ka pa kung pareho lang tayo ng pupuntahan."

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun. Itatanong niya palang kung ano ang gagawin ni Chanyeol sa apartment niya dahil sa narinig mula rito nang may bumusina sa likuran ng kotse nito. Nakakaabala na sila kaya no choice si Baekhyun, he hopped in.

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at nagsimula nang magmaneho.

"Ano namang gagawin mo sa apartment ko?"

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang plastic bags na nasa backseat mula sa 7/11. Doon ito bumili kanina dahil 'yun ang pinakamalapit na pwedeng pagbilhan kaysa naman sa grocery store saka nito tinuro ang mga 'yon kay Baekhyun.

"What are those?"

"Pambawi lang sa kasalanan ko sayo 'nung annual party. Ipagluluto kita ng dinner."

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun at sumandal na lang. Hindi naman niya pwedeng pahintuin ang sasakyan. Bukod sa nasa highway sila, magtataka lang si Chanyeol sa ikikilos niya kung gagawin man niya ito... _ or siguro dagdag na rin na deep inside ay gusto rin naman niya talaga. _

**Tanga.**

**  
  
  
  
  
**

Napaisip na lang siya kung minamalas ba siya o sinuswerte. Alin sa dalawa?

Pagdating sa bahay nito ay hinayaan niya si Chanyeol sa kusina. Agad siyang dumiretso sa kwarto at nagpalit ng pambahay na damit saka ito sinundan na ngayon ay inihahanda ang dinner nila.

"Sigurado ka bang kaya mo? Baka mamaya sinusunog mo na pala ang kusina ko. Babayaran mo 'to, hindi 'to rent to own.", sabi niya habang naka-cross arms sa likuran ng abalang si Chanyeol.

The latter glanced at him lang. "Wala ka talagang bilib sakin. Maupo ka na lang dyan."

Sinunod naman ni Baekhyun kahit may choice siyang huwag. Hinila niya ang pinakamalapit na upuan kay Chanyeol at doon naupo. 

"Seriously, hindi mo naman kailangan gawin 'to."

"Ang bumawi?"

Baekhyun nodded kahit pa hindi nakatingin si Chanyeol. "Hm."

"Eh, gusto ko at may sasabihin kasi ako sayo mamaya."

Tumalon ang puso ni Baekhyun dahil sa narinig. Hindi dahil he's overwhelmed or excited. Kinabahan siya dahil cue na 'yun for him to tell Chanyeol what he wants. Of course hindi niya sasabihin ang feelings niya. There's no way he would. Ang gusto niya lang masabing itigil na nila ang lahat kaya naman sumagot siya kaagad.

"Ako rin. I need to tell you something."

"Ano 'yun?", Chanyeol asked.

Yumuko si Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ang mga daliri niya. "Mamaya na lang. After mo dyan."

Hindi na nagprotesta pa si Chanyeol. Sa tono kasi ng pananalita ni Baekhyun,  _ mukhang  _ seryoso ito.

Pinagpatuloy na lang niya ang pagluluto na akala ni Baekhyun ay sobrang sarap at special na dish lalo na't may pa-apron apron pa si Chanyeol at ayaw pang ipakita sa kaniya noong sinubukan niyang silipin.

Corned beef lang naman pala na dinaan sa ganda ng plating.

"Bakit bumili ka pa? May stock ako nyan."

"Paano naging pambawi kung hindi ko treat?"

Umiling si Baekhyun. "Treat?", then he made a face. Natawa lang si Chanyeol.  _ Taray _ . "Treat pero gas ko rin ang kinunsumo mo."

"Hayaan mo next time sa bahay na kita dadalhin o kaya sa unit ko para walang magagamit dito sa apartment mo.", sagot ni Chanyeol that made Baekhyun speechless  _ or _ hindi naman talaga. Dahil ganun pa rin tulad kanina, maraming tumatakbo sa isip niya.

_ There's no next time for us, Dr. Park. _ Everything is going to end tonight.

Naupo na sila at nagsimulang kumain. Pansin ni Chanyeol ang pagiging tahimik ni Baekhyun pero ano bang bago? Ganun naman ito kahit noon pa, hindi magsasalita kung hindi si Chanyeol ang mag-iinitiate ng conversation.

"How's the meeting with Professor Ching pala?", tanong ni Chanyeol in the midst of the meal. 

Busy sa pagkain si Baekhyun. He's stuffing everything in his mouth na parang gutom na gutom, kahit hindi naman talaga pero ginagawa lang niya 'yun to ease the anxiousness, kaya he stopped at uminom na muna ng tubig bago sagutin ang tanong ni Chanyeol. Aabutan pa nga sana siya nito kaso pinigilan niya by raising his right hand sa harapan ni Chanyeol. He can manage naman.

"Since VIP 'yung patient he decided na he's gonna talk to Chairman Park muna about it."

"Do you want to scrub in?", dagdag na tanong ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun shrugged.  _ Bakit ba hindi na lang tumahimik si Chanyeol?  _ Can't he see na Baekhyun is struggling to look at him in the eye? Sobrang uncomfortable ng sitwasyon para kay Baekhyun and it saddens him kasi sobrang halatang walang epekto kay Chanyeol ang presensya niya. It only means one thing,  _ unrequited _ ang namumuo niyang unwanted feelings.

"I want to but I know Professor Ching. It's impossible na ako ang makukuha given the fact na may mga kasabayan akong top students sa med school while I'm not."

"I can talk to lolo to give you the opportunity. Professor Ching willㅡ"

Mabilis na pinutol ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Iba na rin ang tono ng boses niya kaya napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagkain.

"No, you won't do that."

"May  _ problema _ ba, Baek?"

**  
  
**

Pwede naman kasing sabihin ni Baekhyun 'yun nang maayos and it's not his usual tone sa tuwing nakikipag-argue siya kay Chanyeol. Of course Chanyeol knows. Ilang beses ba silang nagbangayan noon at kahit noong nakaraan, 'nung sinundo niya ito sa apartment para sa annual party to be exact, nagtaray si Baekhyun. Sobrang iba ngayon. Para bang  _ pagod na pagod _ na siya sa bagay na hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano.

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at itinabi ang spoon and fork sa plato. Hindi pa niya ubos ang pagkain pero ayaw na niya, wala na siyang gana. Tumayo siya't dumiretso sa may ref para kumuha ng tubig, ginaya ni Chanyeol ang ginawa niya at umalis na rin sa pagkakaupo.

"Baek, may nasabi ba akongㅡ", akmang hahawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun nang humarap ito dala ang isang babasagin na pitsel. Hindi naman kasi aware si Baekhyun na andoon pala si Chanyeol sa likuran niya kaya nasanggi ang pitcher, nahulog at nabasag.

"Shit!"

Napalayo kaagad si Chanyeol. Tumapon na ang tubig, nagkalat pa ang bubog. Hindi nakaiwas si Baekhyun dahil wala siyang ibang pupuntahan, wala ng espasyo sa likuran niya kaya natalsikan siya ng bubog. Nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa ibaba ng tuhod dahil naka-shorts lang siya at expose ang part na 'yon. Pagtingin ni Chanyeol sa baba, nakita niya ang nagdudugong balat ni Baekhyun.

"Baek, you're bleeding!"

Nagpapanic na si Chanyeol. Doctors are taught to be calm even in a very critical situation pero ng oras na 'yon, kahit mild lang ang accident, sobrang kinabahan si Chanyeol. Daig pa niya si Baekhyun na kalmado lang na naglakad paalis sa pwesto niya at nagawa pa ngang kuhain ang mop sa gilid ng kusina para linisin ang kalat kahit may nararamdamang hapdi.

"Excuse me.", sabi niya kay Chanyeol habang may dalang plastic. Liligpitin niya muna ang bubog gamit ang kamay dahil hindi naman 'yon mawawalisan bago lampasuhin ang sahig pero hindi umusog si Chanyeol, instead hinawakan nito ang wrist niya.

"Gamutin na muna natin 'yan.", sabi nito at hinila si Baekhyun papuntang sala. Pinaupo siya nito sa sofa at nagpuntang banyo para kalkalin ang first aid cabinet ni Baekhyun doon. Nakita niya 'yun nang gumamit siya ng CR noong umaga pagkatapos malasing ni Baekhyun.

Mabilis lang ding nakabalik si Chanyeol. Umupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun at itinaas ang hita nito para ipatong sa lap niya. Gusto man niyang lumuhod na lang sa harap nito dahil baka hindi komportable si Baekhyun sa pwesto nila ngayon, kailangang mastretch ang binti para hindi gaanong masakit at maging maayos ang tahing gagawin niya.

Nilinisan na ni Chanyeol ang sugat. Habang kumikilos ito, nakatitig lang si Baekhyun. Hindi sa ginagawa dahil kahit hindi tignan, alam naman niya kung ano ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Nasa mukha nito ang kanyang tingin and he's oblivious na may namumuo ng luha sa mga mata niya kundi lang napatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya at nag-aalalang nagtanong.

"Baek, masakit ba? Konti nalang, ha? Natanggal ko na angㅡ"

"Bakit mo ginagawa 'to?", pagputol niya kay Chanyeol.

Kumunot naman ang noo nito dahil sa narinig. "Of course, may sugat ka. Gusto mo bang dalhin pa kita sa ospital kung kaya namanㅡ"

Muli, hindi pinatapos ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. "Not that.", he glanced at his leg na nasa lap ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman directly dahil naglagay si Chanyeol ng unan para mas magaan sa feeling ni Baekhyun. "But  _ this. _ Everything. We shouldn't be together pag wala namang ibang tao. Diba? I agreed na magpanggap as your boyfriend pero hindi kasama ron ang umakto kang boyfriend sakin sa tuwing tayong dalawa lang ang magkasama!" Napalakas ang boses ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagtulo ng luha niya na doon niya lang namalayan. "Ah shit!", he frustratedly uttered at marahas na pinunasan ang pisngi niya.

Sinubukan niyang hilahin ang binti from Chanyeol pero pinigilan nito't hinawakan ang paa niya. Hindi siya nakarinig ng kahit ano from the taller hanggang sa matapos gamutin ang sugat niya. Umiwas nalang si Baekhyun ng tingin and rested his chin sa kamay niyang nakapatong sa inside arm ng sofa.

Ganun pa rin, umiiyak pa rin siya at sumisinghot na parang bata.  _ Tangina.  _ Kahit siya naiinis na rin sa sarili niya. Mukha ngang hindi na kay Chanyeol, eh, sa sarili na niya dahil  _ ano bang problema?! _ Why is he crying over that stupid feelings of him?

Nang matapos si Chanyeol, nilagyan niya ng bandage ang sugat ni Baekhyun at nilagay sa ziplock bag ang bubog na nakuha niya sa superficial part ng skin ni Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang at hindi bumaon.

Inangat nito ang binti ni Baekhyun bago tumayo at dahan-dahan 'yong ibinaba. Akala ni Baekhyun ay aalis na si Chanyeol pagkatapos 'non pero hindi. Niligpit lang ni Chanyeol ang mga ginamit niya't tinapon ang mga kailangan itapon bago nagpuntang kusina. Yung pinagkainan naman nila ang inasikaso nito.

Kitang-kita ito ni Baekhyun mula kung saan siya nakaupo kaya kahit mahirap at mahapdi lalo na kung mabebend ang binti niya, pinilit niyang tumayo. Maingat at dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta kay Chanyeol.

"Ako na dyan."

Nabigla ito dahil hindi dapat bumangon si Baekhyun. "No, maupo ka ron. May sugat ka."

"Tuhod ko ang nasaktan, hindi kamay at buong katawan. I can do it, Chanyeol.", sabi ni Baekhyun. Parang wala siyang sinabi kanina. He's acting like that na lang kasi wala rin namang kibo si Chanyeol.  _ Tangina, diba? _ Napahiya lang siya. "Halata rin namang hindi mo alam ang ginagawa mo. You're not used to doing that kaya ako na,  _ Dr. Park. _ "

Napapikit si Chanyeol sa narinig. _Dr. Park?_ _Formal na ule?_ Anong nangyari?

Hinarap nito si Baekhyun kasabay ng pagbuntong-hininga. "I think we need to talk. May kailangan kang malaman."

"Yeah.", agad na sagot ni Baekhyun, "Diba nasabi naman natin kanina na mag-uusap tayo? Let's do it now. May kailangan ka ring malaman.", dire-diretsong sabi ni Baekhyun kaya nagparaya na si Chanyeol. Mukhang sobrang importante ng sasabihin, eh.

"Ano 'yun?", tanong ni Chanyeol. Sa hindi malamang dahilan bigla itong kinabahan at nasagot din naman kaagad ang tanong sa naramdaman nang marinig nito ang kanina pang gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun.

_ "Let's stop this. Ayoko na." _

Hindi kaagad nakapagsalita si Chanyeol. Para bang biglang nablangko ang utak niya kasi hindi naman ganun ang expected niya at  _ tumigil? _

Noon, oo, gusto rin naman niyang hindi sila magtagal pero  _ noon _ 'yon.  _ Iba na kasi ngayon. _

Gets naman niya si Baekhyun pero biglang ganun na lang? Siguro nga madali lang ang lahat para kay Baekhyun pero paano naman siya? Hindi ba pwedeng pakinggan man lang siya ni Baekhyun? Kahit malaman lang nito ang  _ nararamdaman _ niya, hindi 'yung parang gusto na siyang palabasin ng apartment matapos sabihin sakaniya 'yon. He knows there's no need for explanation pero  _ masakit  _ pala, lalo na he has developed serious feelings for Baekhyun.

Hindi niya alam kung paano at kailan. Baka nga sa orphanage pa, eh, pero narealize niya ang lahat ng 'yon noong umalis siya ng umaga sa apartment dahil may emergency. The day na tinanong niya si Baekhyun kung nagseselos ba ito. Hindi naman seryoso 'yon pero namalayan na lang ni Chanyeol ang sarili na excited at masaya kung sakali ngang naramdaman ni Baekhyun 'yon, kung sakali ngang  _ nagselos  _ ito. Don't get him wrong. Kung totoo naman ang lahat sa kanila, of course he wouldn't let Baekhyun feel that way. Sadyang tumalon lang ang puso niya sa posibilidad na  _ baka gusto rin siya nito _ dahil bakit ba nagseselos ang isang tao? Sinong hindi, diba? 

"Baekㅡ", akmang hahawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun nang umiwas ito. Kumirot ang puso niya sa ikinilos ni Baekhyun.

Ganun na lang pala 'yon. Right, that's how it was supposed to be naman talaga. After all, dati naman silang magkabangayan lang.

"I'm sorry,  _ Dr. Park,  _ but we both agreed na once this ends, we will go back to being strangers. I hope you didn't forget that."

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Muling umikot si Baekhyun sa kama. Nakarolyo sa kaniya ang kumot na para bang isa siyang burrito pero kahit gaano pa siya kakomportable sa higaan, hindi pa rin siya makatulog.

Mag-aalas dos na ng umaga pero hindi pa rin siya tapos makipagtitigan sa kisame o di kaya ay ibaon ang mukha sa unan niya ocassionally sa tuwing nangangawit sa pagtitig sa taas. 

Kanina niya pa kasi iniisip ang nangyari, ang mga salitang binitawan niya. Parang tanga rin lang talaga. Alam niyang  _ he did the right thing _ , pero at the same time  _ parang _ mali. May kung ano sakaniyang nag-expect din na hindi man lang ba siya pipigilan ni Chanyeol? Hindi man lang ba ito magtatanong? Manghihingi ng explanation? But then it crossed his mind na bakit? Bakit naman 'yon gagawin ni Chanyeol? Unang-una, hindi naman totoong sila so it is given na hindi kailangan ng explanation. He just really helped Chanyeol to get away sa deal na 'yon with Chairman Park. Pangalawa, siya lang naman kasi 'tong tatanga-tanga na nahulog. How ironic na sakaniya halos manggaling lahat ng negative words for Dr. Park pero siya pala 'tong bibigay sa huli.

Hindi talaga masasabi kung kailan mahuhulog ang isang tao, plus kung hanggang kailan ito magiging tanga.

"Tama lang 'yon, Baekhyun.", he convinced himself. Sobrang bigat ng dibdib ni Baekhyun at gusto na lang niyang...sumabog. Kidding aside, ginugol niya ang ilang taon sa pag-aaral. Sabi nga ng isang karakter sa isang palabas,  _ "hindi ko naman mayayakap ang diploma ko sa gabi, 'no!" _ Syempre naman, gusto rin ni Baekhyun ng  _ love _ . Kailan ba ang huli? College pa, pre-med. Hindi noong nasa med school siya. May mga sumubok naman pero sadyang mahirap kalaban ang oras at priorities which is studies kaya walang tumagal hanggang sa kalaunan, siya na mismo talaga ang umaayaw. Hindi na siya sumubok pang magsimula. Nasanay na lang din siyang puro transes ang kaharap, halos magkalapit na sila ng hitsura ng human body anatomy model sa libro niya. 

Ang tagal na simula nang huli siyang ma-inlove. Para ba kasing tinanggalan niya ang sarili niya ng karapatang maramdaman 'yon noong nasa med school siya kaya he's really craving for it, given pa na he's living on his own.

Nakalimutan na yata ni Baekhyun ang pakiramdam ng kiligin. Ngayon kasi nahuhulog nga siya pero hindi naman maganda ang maaaring kalalabasan, nasasaktan pa siya kasi  _ unrequited _ at napatunayan niya 'yon nang umalis din agad si Chanyeol kanina. Hindi na sila nakapag-usap pa.

"You will be fine, Baek. Diba nga you don't need anyone in your life. You're gonna be happy pag tapos na ang residency mo. Kukunin mo si Cielo sa orphanage and you two will live peacefully.", umayos siya ng pagkakahiga at ngumiti,  _ shet fighting! _ "Your memories with Chanyeol only contain few pages in the book of your life. Parang hindi nga tumagal ng isang buong chapter, eh, kaya I'm sure mabilis mo rin siyang makakalimutan. You can do it!" 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Pero kinaumagahan nang papunta siya sa ER ay nakasalubong niya si Chanyeol. Nilagpasan siya nito. Unlike noon, hindi na siya pinansin ngayon. Talagang tinupad ang gusto niyang maging strangers sila sa isa't-isa. 

Dapat masaya si Baekhyun kasi it only means na Chanyeol respected his decision pero parang gusto niyang umiyak, kumirot ang puso niya. Nilingon niya ito at nakitang dire-diretso lang na naglakad ang sikat na doktor, ni hindi man lang siya tinapunan kahit isang tingin.

Bagsak ang balikat ni Baekhyun na naglakad papuntang ER. Hindi naman siya libra pero parang gusto niyang bawiin ang naging desisyon niya pati na rin ang mga salitang binitawan niya kagabi.

Damn!  _ Can he really do it? _

Nakakainis. Dati naman pag sinabi niyang kaya niya, totoong nagagawa niya. Bakit nang  _ pasukin _ ni Chanyeol ang buhay niya, biglang naging 50/50 ang life decisions niya?

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Chanyeol nang makalayo sa lugar kung saan niya nakasalubong si Baekhyun at saka ito nilingon pero wala na ito ron, iba’t-ibang mga hindi na kilalang tao ang nakita niya. Napailing siya at naalala ang bagay na napagdesisyunan niya kagabi. Sasabihin na niya sa lolo niya ang lahat, ang  _ katotohanan _ . Alam niyang mawawalan ng silbi ang ginawa nila ni Baekhyun pero parang hindi kasi tama. Dinamay niya sa panloloko ng maraming tao si Baekhyun kahit na labas naman talaga ito sa  _ gulo _ ng pamilya niya. He thinks it is unfair for Baekhyun kaya ayos nang siya na lang ang magsakripisyo. After all, siya lang naman talaga dapat ang gumagawa ng lahat para hindi matuloy ang gusto ng chairman at ng lahat ng member ng board at yun ay ang maipakasal kay Dr. Hyerin Seo.

Dumiretso siya sa opisina ng chairman nang hindi na sinasabihan ang secretary nito. Hinayaan lang din naman siya ni Hyeonji. Pagbabawalan ba siya nito? Of course not, he’s the chairman’s grandson. Nang makarating sa loob, saktong katatanggal lang ni Chairman Park ang reading glasses na suot. Chanyeol witnessed it na umupo sa couch sa harapan ng coffee table.

“Tambayan na pala ang opisina ko ngayon.”, seryoso ang boses ng chairman but Chanyeol knows his lolo was just playing around.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at tinignan ito. Alam na alam ng chairman ang  _ ganoong _ tingin ni Chanyeol. Kilalang-kilala nito ang apo at sa mga mata palang ay masasabi na nitong may problema si Chanyeol.

“What’s the matter?”, he asked at tumayo mula sa swivel chair. Naglakad ito palapit sa apo na kasalukuyang malayo ang tingin, para bang malalim ang iniisip saka naupo sa isa pang couch kaharap ang inuupuan ni Chanyeol. “Tell me,  _ apo _ .”

Muling nagpakawala ng malalim na hininga si Chanyeol. Sana ay maintindihan siya ng lolo at hindi rin pilitin kay Dr. Seo. Ayaw niya kasi talaga lalo pa ngayon na may nagugustuhan na siya pero wala pa ngang  _ totoong _ nasisimulan tinapos na kaagad. 

Who would’ve thought that Dr. Park na inaasahan ng lahat mahulog sa isang katulad rin niya ay magkakagusto sa isang resident? Resident doctor na kulang na lang ay isumpa siya. May kaunting hope sakaniyang sana ay nakakaramdam din si Baekhyun pero sa narinig niya kagabi, masasabi niyang  _ malabo _ . Everything is clear for Baekhyun. Panggap lang ang lahat. Ironic lang na siya ang superior in terms of profession pero hindi siya marunong sumunod sa  _ rules. _

What’s fake is fake. Mahirap gawing totoo ang isang bagay na una palang ay hindi naman sincere.

“I’m sorry, lo.”, simula ni Chanyeol. He glanced at the chairman bago bumaba ang tingin sa mga kamay na kasalukuyang pinagtutuunan ng pansin. Kung hindi niya ‘yun gagawin baka masipa niya ang vase na nasa gilid ng couch. 

“For what?”

“For lying. For pretending to have a—”

Hindi expected ni Chanyeol ang lumabas sa bibig ng chairman kaya napaangat ang tingin nito, gulat na gulat.

“Boyfriend.”

“Y-You… You knew?”, ang tanging nasabi niya.

The chairman chuckled at sumandal sa backrest, making himself comfortable. “Do you think I don’t know you enough?”

“I’m sorry. Huwag ka sanang magagalit kay Baekhyun. It was all my fault, lo. I asked him a favor and that was to be my fake boyfriend para may maipakilala sayo kasi hindi ko kayang panagutan ‘yung deal natin. I don’t want Hyerin for me and I’m sorry for disappointing you, lolo.”

Umiwas si Chanyeol ng tingin matapos sabihin ‘yon. Nakakahiya. He knows sa lahat ng apo, siya ang pinaka inaasahan ng lolo niya dahil siya lang naman ang sumunod sa yapak nito but what did he do? Sinadya niya pa mismong gawin ang bagay na hindi dapat and that is to disappoint the first person that believes in him and his capabilities, his  _ best friend _ , his lolo.

“I’m actually proud that you told me at hindi pinalabas na nag-break kayo ni Dr. Byun but tell me, Chanyeol, what made you do this? Bakit mo inaamin ngayon? Is it because of guilt or something  _ more _ ?”

Indeed, kilalang-kilala nga siya ng lolo niya.

“Baekhyun ended everything last night. Ayaw na niya at ayokong dalhin niya ‘to. This is my problem. Mali na ngang drinag ko siya with me by fooling everyone of you, dadagdagan ko pa ba ‘yon? Ayoko siyang maging sinungaling sa mga mata niyo. Ako na lang. Ako naman ang namilit sakaniya.”

The chairman nodded, maiging nakinig. May katagalan niyang tinitigan ang apo bago muling nagsalita. “May kulang sa sinabi mo, I suppose?”

“What do you mean?”, Chanyeol frowned.

The chairman smiled. Kalmado lang. “Hindi ka ba nagtataka kung bakit alam kong everything was feigned?”

Doon napaisip si Chanyeol. Oo nga naman. Masyado siyang nag-settle sa reason na his lolo knows him too much pero baka may iba pa palang rason and he wants to know. “How?”, tanong niya.

“The way you look at him before...Noong pinakilala mo siya sakin. Kilala kita, alam kong hindi magiging kayo kung wala kang nararamdaman para kay Baekhyun. Nakita ko ang mga mata mong walang emosyon kung tignan siya. Marami ka mang naging kalokohan noon, hindi naman umabot sa puntong manloloko ka ng isang tao at paniniwalaing  _ mahal mo ito _ . Mas nagpatibay pa sa hinala kong hindi totoo ang lahat nang sa bawat araw na tumatagal, I saw a development.  _ Yung dating blanko mong mga mata sa tuwing tinitignan siya, nagkakaroon na ng sigla, lumiliwanag na. _ ”

“Lo..”

“Now be honest with me, Chanyeol, kung hindi sinabi ni Baekhyun na tama na, ano na kaya ang ginawa mo? Ano na kayang meron ngayon?”

Chanyeol clutched his pants, nakapatong ang kamay niya sa may tuhod. Chairman Park caught him off guard. 

“I’m probably courting him, kung papayag siya...Malamang umamin na ako kasi balak ko talaga ‘yon kahapon kung hindi lang niya ako naunahan.”, he said, chuckling at himself. How pathetic,  _ Dr. Park. _

“You were worried because you thought I was disappointed of you, right?”

Tumango si Chanyeol despite being confused. Parang out of topic naman kasi ang sagot ng lolo niya.

“Then make me more proud. Hindi lang sa pag-admit ng kasalanang ginawa mo. If you can face and tell me the truth, do the same thing with the man you  _ love. _ Man up, Chanyeol. Confess to Dr. Byun.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Kinagabihan, hindi maalis sa utak ni Chanyeol ang mga salitang binitawan ng lolo niya. Kahit kailan sa buhay niya, hindi pa siya naging duwag na sabihin sa isang tao ang gusto niya. Not until he met Baekhyun lalo na nang magkafeelings siya pero, diba? Hanggang doon na lang ba 'yon? Natatakot siya sa magiging reaksyon nito pero siguro... _ siguro mas nakakatakot kung hindi niya susubukan at pagsisisihan lang din niya sa huli. _

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

But it didn’t go as planned dahil sa sumunod na umaga, binalak ni Chanyeol na kausapin sana si Baekhyun pero nasira agad ang determined and energetic mood niya pagpasok niya sa opisina. May naghihintay lang naman kasi sakaniya sa loob.

“Director Park...”, tanging nasambit niya pagkakita sa tatay niya.

Tumayo si Director Park na may ngiti sa mga labi ngunit hindi naman mawari ni Chanyeol kung totoo ba ang mga ‘yon. Ang tanging sigurado ay hindi siya dapat mag-celebrate dahil lang nginitian siya ng ama. Malamang may iba na naman itong motibo. Hindi ‘yon positive. He can feel it.

“You should have come earlier, Chanyeol. Do you want to keep your patients waiting?”

“Sa pagkakaalam ko wala pa naman. Bihira ang emergency operations sakin. They all come by appointments. Hindi lang naman ako ang surgeon in-charge sa ospital na ‘to.”

“But everyone wants you to be their doctor.”, tumayo ito mula sa pagkakaupo sa upuan sa harap ng office desk ni Chanyeol. “Am I right? Because you are  _ THE  _ Great and Famous Doctor Park.”

Napapikit si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig. His father is being sarcastic. Seriously? What does he want at anong ginagawa nito sa office niya?

“Get to the point, dad. Why are you here?”

“To fix your mind and to remind you that title of yours.”

“What?” 

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Mas itinaas ni Director Park ang noo. Of course, no matter how good Chanyeol, meron pa ring isang taong hindi gagawin ang lahat at mag-aagree sa lahat ng sasabihin niya. There’s that one person na laging tataliwas sa mga desisyon niya sa buhay kahit pa nasa tamang edad na siya para pumili ng landas na tatahakin.

“You’re the great and talented surgeon Doctor Park Chanyeol.” Simula nito saka umikot sa loob ng opisina. Ito ang sunod na malaki after the chairman’s.  _ Perks. _ Kahit pa hindi naman si Chanyeol ang chief ng department dahil kahit magaling kulang pa rin ang experience niya compared sa current chief surgeon. 

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Hindi man lang ba sumagi sa isip mong iisang tao lang din ang babagay sayo? Ang katulad mo. Not a mere resident, Chanyeol.” Pagkatapos sabihin ‘yon, hinarap nito si Chanyeol and that caught the latter off guard.

Wala siyang nasabi. Pilit na tawa ang naging reaksyon niya.

“Is that what you are here for? Pumunta ka talaga dito para ipilit sakin ‘yang gusto mo?”

“I’m not forcing you, Chanyeol. I’m commanding you. Magkaiba ‘yon.”

Napailing si Chanyeol. He can’t believe this. Sila lang ng lolo niya ang may deal at diba settled na ‘yon? It’s not as if sasabihin ng chairman sa tatay niyang fake lang ang lahat sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Sinuportahan nga siya nito, eh. Naintindihan siya so why all of this are happening? Bakit nanghihimasok ang tatay niya?

For all of his life, wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi sundin ang mga  _ command  _ ni Director Park. He’s been nothing but a good son, an obedient one. Hindi ba pwedeng kahit once lang, siya naman ang masunod? Siya naman ang magdedesisyon para sa sarili niya?

“Break up with your boyfriend. I’ve already talked with Dr. Hyerin’s parents—”

At kaagad niyang sinagot ang tanong na nabuo sa isip. He clenched his fist as he interrupted his father.

No, sorry. He’s tired of this. No one, not even his parents, should meddle with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

“No.”, mariin niyang sinabi. Bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni Director Park.

_ Never.  _ Never in his life Chanyeol did that. Ngayon lang siya sinuway ng anak. He’s aware na napipilitan si Chanyeol sa lahat ng command niya but his son never said no to him. Tanging ngayon lang.

“Dr. Seo and I are friends. Clear kami ron. Huwag mo nang subukan pang sirain kung anong meron samin.”

Nabastusan naman si Director Park sa pabalang na tono ng boses ni Chanyeol kaya agad tumama sa mukha nito ang kamao ng ama. 

“How could you say that to your own father?”

Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang konting dugo mula sa gilid ng labi niya then he smirked saka hinarap ang ama.

“How could I say those things to you? Ibabalik ko sayo ang tanong,  _ dad. _ ” It feels like ages magmula nang huling gamitin ni Chanyeol ang salitang ‘yon para tawagin ang ama. “How could you ask those things to me? Paano mo nakakayang makitang nahihirapan ako sa lahat ng pinagagawa mo?!”

“I’m only doing this for your own good!”

“Ako na ang nagsasabi, hindi ‘to makakabuti para sakin! Ayoko!” Chanyeol took a deep breath and composed himself. Kahit gaano siya kagalit hindi pa rin nawawala sa isip niyang tatay niya ang kausap. Mananatili ang respeto niya kahit hindi nito pinakikita na dapat nga itong respetuhin. “How is this for my own good kung taong mahal ko na ang pinag-uusapan natin dito? Alam ko you don’t believe in love kasi diba pilit lang din naman kayo ni mommy but lolo learned his lessons! At ikaw? Kailan mo marerealize ang lahat? Kapag huli na? Kapag sigurado ka nang walang kami ni Baekhyun?” Hinilamos ni Chanyeol ang palad sa mukha.  _ Bullshit _ . “Nahihirapan din po ako pero lahat tiniis ko, pa. Kasi gusto ko maging proud ka sakin. Gustong-gusto ko kapag sinasabi mong  _ proud  _ ka sakin. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko iniiyakan ang salitang ‘yon noong bata pa ako dahil sa loob ng 28 years, dalawang beses ko lang narinig mula sayo ‘yon. I did my best eversince. Sa tuwing recognition sa school, umaasa akong ikaw ang pupunta, na kasama ka naman ni mommy at ikaw naman ang magsasabit ng medal sa akin. Sa lahat ng graduation ko wala ka. Sinabi mo ngang proud ka sakin noong nakapasa akong NMAT pero hindi kotse ang gusto kong matanggap ‘non kundi yakap mula sayo...Pero pagod na ‘ko. Napagod na ako kahihintay kasi alam kong hindi ka totoong magiging proud sakin kundi ko naman sinunod ang mga gusto mo. Ito lang ang hinihingi ko. Si Baekhyun lang ang gusto ko…” Huminto si Chanyeol at nagpunas ng luha. Hindi niya namalayang umiiyak na pala siya. Nakikinig lang si Director Park sakaniya. “Ibigay mo na sakin ‘to.”, halos pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol saka mabilis na lumabas ng opisina.

Hindi niya na hinintay pang makasagot ang ama at mukhang wala rin naman kasi itong balak. He’s aware of Chanyeol’s struggles pero binalewala niya ‘yon. Hearing those words from Chanyeol dahil sa isang tao only means one thing.  _ Mahal talaga nito si Baekhyun. _

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

“Where is Dr. Byun?”, tanong ni Chanyeol sa bawat nurse na nakakasalubong. “Have you seen Doctor Byun?” pero lahat ay umiiling.

Napasandal na lang siya sa pader saka nagpakawala ng buntong-hininga. Lumabas siya mula sa sariling physician’s office matapos sabihin ang hinanakit sa tatay niya para hanapin si Baekhyun. May isang bagay kasing bumabagabag sakaniya.

He told his grandfather and father na he wants to spend the rest of his life with Baekhyun pero hindi niya pa nakukuha ang opinyon ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa maganda ang huli nilang pag-uusap dahil sa pagkakatanda niya, Baekhyun said he wants Chanyeol out of his life.

****  
  


Kaya kahit pa makumbinsi niya ang lahat ng tao sa paligid niya na si Baekhyun lang ang gusto niya, hindi ‘yon mangyayari hanggat hindi sila pareho ng nararamdaman ni Baekhyun and the first step is to confess his feelings. 

_ Pero paano? _

_ Nasaan si Baekhyun? _

“Hinahanap mo ang kaibigan ko?”

Naiangat ni Chanyeol ang ulo mula sa pagkakayuko dahil sa boses na narinig sa tabi niya. Si Jongdae. “Dr. Kim..”

Ipinasok ni Jongdae ang dalawang kamay sa loob ng magkabilang bulsa ng coat na suot saka sumandal sa pader, ginaya si Chanyeol. Hindi niya ipinahalatang nagulat siya sa maliit na sugat ni Chanyeol sa may labi. Kung anuman ang nangyari, labas siya ron. “I’m asking you, Dr. Park. Are you looking for my friend?”

“I-I am. Alam mo ba kung nasan siya? I need to see—”

Pero hindi na pinatapos pa ni Jongdae si Chanyeol. He shook his head. “Yes, but I don’t think dapat kayong magkita ngayon. He took a day off. He’s not in a good shape right now. He’s too...”, Jongdae sighed. Nag-aabang si Chanyeol na dugtungan nito ang sasabihin. “ _ Hurt. _ ”

Jongdae bit his lip. Alam nitong hindi niya dapat ‘yon sinabi but he couldn’t help it. Kahit pa hindi sila close ni Chanyeol, sa loob ng konting taon ay alam niya kung paano si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa isa’t-sa. They’ve been bickering almost everyday magmula nang dumating si Baekhyun sa hospital. Alam naman ‘yon ng lahat. Nasaksikhan nila ‘yon. Tanging si Baekhyun lang ang nagkaron ng lakas ng loob na kontrahin ang bawat sasabihin ni Chanyeol. He’s the only one who thinks na unattractive si Chanyeol dahil kinababaliwan ito ng halos lahat ng staff.

At sa observation niya, he could tell na nagbago ang paraan kung paano nila tignan ang isa’t-isa.

Si Chanyeol...He’s now looking at Baekhyun as if the latter is the only one that exists, that he’s the only one that matters.

Yes, he told Baekhyun to stop dahil akala niya ay alam na nito ang dapat gawin. What he meant by that was stop pretending. Akala niya ay magiging maganda ang pag-uusap ng dalawa, na magkakaaminan sila at magiging maliwanag ang lahat pero hindi ‘yon ang nangyari.

All because of their naiveness.  _ Ang sarap pag-untugin. _

“Hurt?”

Jongdae nodded, “I know.”, sagot nito kay Chanyeol. Alam na ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin ‘non. Kung ano ‘yung nalalaman niya.

“That’s why I want to see him, Dr. Kim. Kailangan kong makausap si Baekhyun.” 

Pero umiling si Jongdae. Tumalikod na ito at nagsimulang maglakad palayo pero dahil mahahaba ang biyas ni Chanyeol mabilis niya itong nahabol. He held Jongdae’s arm sabay sabing, “Please.” 

Napatingin sakanila ang mga nakarinig. Some even had their eyes grown. 

_ THE  _ Doctor Chanyeol Park is begging? 

Kahit si Jongdae ay nagulat lalo na at iba na ang tingin sakaniya ng mga tao.  _ Oh no _ . They know pa naman na friends sila ni Baekhyun. Ano nalang ang iisipin sakaniya? Na inaagaw niya si Chanyeol sa best friend niya? Jusko naman.

Hinarap niya si Chanyeol na mukhang desperado na talaga.

“Please. Please tell me where Baekhyun is. Dr. Kim, please.”

Nakahinga nang maluwag ang iba na para bang sila si Jongdae. Nananatiling nakikinig naman ang iba. Mga chismosa.

“At home.” pagbitaw ni Chanyeol sa sagot.

Halos iuntog naman ni Chanyeol ang sarili. 

Bakit hindi niya naisip ‘yon?

Pagkarinig ‘non mula kay Jongdae, agad siyang lumabas ng hospital. Isinigaw na lang niya ang pasasalamat kay Jongdae. Mabilis naman ang valet boy at dumating kaagad ang kotse niya sa harap. Buti nalang at hindi siya sa basement nag-park.

Pinaandar na niya ang kotse paalis at saka dumiretso sa apartment ni Baekhyun pero pagdating doon ay walang tao. Hindi lang basta hindi siya nilalabas. Totoong wala. The neighbor even told him na lumabas nga ang nakatira ron, pertaining to Baekhyun, wala pang isang oras ang nakakalipas nang dumating si Chanyeol. He’s late. 

He tried calling Baekhyun pero patay ang cellphone nito. Nagsend na siya nang sandamakmak na message pero syempre hindi magrereply si Baekhyun. Off nga ang phone, eh. Walang idea si Chanyeol kung saan ito nagpunta. When he asked someone from the hospital, sinabi naman nitong walang log si Baekhyun so ibig sabihin ay wala ito ron. Sumakay nalang siya sa kotse niya and wandered around. Since he couldn’t think of any place, hihintayin niya na lang na makabalik si Baekhyun. Nagdaan ang lunch time at hindi man lang siya kumain. Wala siyang gana. He needs to see Baekhyun first hanggang sa kumulimlim na’t palubog na ang araw.

Tumigil na rin si Chanyeol sa pag-iikot-ikot. Napirme na lang siya sa tapat ng apartment ni Baekhyun habang patuloy pa ring sumusubok na makatawag. Nang saktong mag-ring ang telepono ni Baekhyun, he caught a glimpse of him. Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang tawag na nakakaisang ring palang saka dali-daling bumaba ng kotse. Napatigil si Baekhyun sa paglalakad nang magkaharap sila.

“Anong...” simula nito. Nakasuot ito ng shirt at pantalon. Sobrang casual lang na para bang nanggaling lang ng mall. Maybe because doon nga o malay ni Chanyeol but one thing is for sure, maganda pa rin si Baekhyun kahit ano pa ang isuot. 

Pero hindi para doon nagpunta si Chanyeol. May mas malalim na dahilan na dapat malaman ni Baekhyun ngayon din. Hindi siya papayag na hindi.

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?”, pag-ulit ni Baekhyun.

“We need to talk.”

“Wala tayong dapat usapan, Dr. Park. Please, leave.” Nagmadali si Baekhyun na lagpasan si Chanyeol pero napigilan siya nito sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa braso.

“Baekhyun... Please. Pinakinggan kita nung huli tayong nag-usap. Can’t you do the same for me?”

Napapikit si Baekhyun dahil sa tono ng boses ni Chanyeol. Tama naman, eh. It’s unfair kung siya lang maririnig sa kanilang dalawa pero handa ba siya? Ano bang sasabihin ni Chanyeol? Kakayanin ba ni Baekhyun marinig kung ano man ‘yon? Paano kung sabihin nitong gusto na niya si Hyerin? But is it possible? Kung iisipin, bakit naman siya iinform ni Chanyeol sa bagay na ‘yon? 

_ Oh my god, stupid. _

Wala siyang maisip kaya hinarap niya na lang si Chanyeol. He was about to ask kung ano ba ang sasabihin nito para marinig na niya at makaalis na si Chanyeol kasi  _ hello, he’s hurt  _ pa nang iba ang lumabas sa bibig niya nang makita ito.

“Anong nangyari dyan?”, he asked saka tinuro ang sugat sa labi ni Chanyeol.

Bumuntong-hininga naman ang huli. “Kaya nga let’s talk.” Baekhyun could see kung paano na magmakaawa ang mga mata ni Chanyeol pati na rin ang tono ng pananalita nito and it pains him na may halong konting saya kasi pumunta talaga si Chanyeol sakaniya.

He sighed saka binuksan ang pintuan ng apartment. 

“Pasok.”, mahinang sabi niya.

Sana lang tama ang ginawa niya.

Noong huli kasi nilang pag-uusap, parang pagpapaalis na ‘yon kay Chanyeol sa buhay niya tapos ngayon pinagbuksan niya ito ng pinto. How ironic.

Pinaupo niya si Chanyeol sa sofa saka may kinuha saglit sa loob ng kwarto. Pagbalik ay may dala na siyang first aid kit.

“Listem to me—” pero hindi niya pinakinggan si Chanyeol. He instead sat beside the latter saka ito hinarap sakaniya. He held Chanyeol’s chin.

“May hospital kayo pero dito ka sakin pupunta pag nasaktan ka. Resident palang ako but that doesn’t mean na free ang suture ko.” 

Nag-simula si Baekhyun sa paggamot ng sugat ni Chanyeol.

“Anong ginagawa mo? Nakikipagbasag ulo ka?”

He knows it’s a bit OA pero hindi magawang manahimik ni Baekhyun. He’s treating Chanyeol na nga lang as a patient para kahit papaano ay mabawasan ang awkwardness pero mas nailang lang siya nang marinig ang sagot nito.

“Nasapak ako ng tatay ko. Gusto niya kasi para sakin si Hyerin pero  _ ikaw ang mahal ko. _ ”

Napatigil si Baekhyun at saglit na natulala dahil sa narinig.

Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay niyang bumaba sa may lap. Biglang kasi siyang nanghina.

“D-don’t start, Dr. Park. Kung paraan mo ‘yan para pagtakpan ulit kita sa pamilya mo, hindi mo ako makukuha sa mga paganyan mo.", kinakabahang sabi ni Baekhyun saka tumayo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero naiiyak siya. Paalis na sana siya nang hilahin siya ni Chanyeol dahilan para mapaupo siya sa lap nito. Kaagad naman siyang tumayo. “Ano ba!”

“Sorry...”, sabi ni Chanyeol. Tumayo na rin ito at nagkaharap sila. Nakatingala si Baekhyun habang masama ang tinging ipinupukol kay Chanyeol.

“I don’t want to play games with you, Chanyeol. Makakaalis ka na.”

Pero instead na sundin ang sinabi niya, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Hinihila ‘yon ni Baekhyun pero mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol.

“Listen to me, please. Alam kong mahirap paniwalaan pero ito ‘yung totoo. Kahit pakinggan mo na lang ako, Baek. Kasi hindi ko kayang hindi sabihin sayo. I need to tell you. I need to let this out.”

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya makapagsalita. May pumipigil man, something in him also wants to listen. Tama naman si Chanyeol, eh. Siya lang ang pinakinggan nito noong huli. Baka pwedeng turn naman ni Chanyeol. After all, hindi niya ito binigyan ng pagkakataong magsabi ng sariling opinyon at  _ nararamdaman. _

Saglit na pumikit si Chanyeol at sa muling pagbukas ng mga mata, he made Baekhyun feel na siya ang pinakamaganda sa lahat. Wala mang ibang tao bukod sakanilang dalawa, ramdam ni Baekhyun ang nais iparating ng emosyon ni Chanyeol.

The eyes never lie.

“I don’t know when this exactly started o talagang binabalewala ko lang noong una kasi I find it absurd pero ito na, ito ako ngayon. Kung tutuusin, I can date Hyerin katulad ng sinasabi nila nung sinabi mong itigil na natin ang  _ tayo _ pero hindi ko kaya, Baek, kasi it’s only you who I want.”

“Chanyeol...” Sinubukang bawiin ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay pero hinila lang ‘yun ni Chanyeol at naisama siya. Muntikan na siyang mauntog sa dibdib nito.

“It’s fine if you don’t reciprocate my feelings for you but accept it. Accept this.” Dinala ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun sa may dibdib niya. “I know this is ridiculous for us to say na puso ang nagmamahal pero totoo. Totoong andyan ka, Baekhyun. Do you think I’m lying? Anong mapapala ko? Kung manloloko lang din naman ako, bakit sa taong kabangayan ko pa noon at d'on sa pinalayo pa ako sakaniya? Hm?”

Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun. Tama naman kasi si Chanyeol.

Buong lakas na lang niyang binawi ang kamay saka tinalikuran si Chanyeol na hinayaan na siya. Sinundan na lang siya nito ng tingin.

“Let me process all of this, Chanyeol. Hindi ko kaya. Huwag ngayon.”

Tumango ito kahit pa hindi nakatingin si Baekhyun.

If that’s what he wants, sige.

Yumuko nalang si Chanyeol at inayos ang ginamit ni Baekhyun para gamutin ang sugat niya.

Huling lingon, he twisted the doorknob at palabas na sana nang tawagin siya ni Baekhyun na hindi pa rin gumagalaw sa kinatatayuan niya.

Lumingon si Chanyeol kasabay ng pagharap ni Baekhyun. The latter was clenching his fist at nang magtama ang kanilang mata, tumakbo ito palapit sakaniya.

"Uhm..." Baekhyun hesitated. He was about to say na linisan ni Chanyeol ang sugat dahil bigla na lang nablangko ang isip niya nang magkalapit na sila when Chanyeol slumped and claimed his lips.

Baekhyun was caught off guard pero nagawa niyang itulak si Chanyeol.

“Sorㅡ” pero bago pa ito matapos, hinila na niya ito sa batok and continued what was just interrupted.

They kissed. Niyakap at hinapit ni Chanyeol sa bewang si Baekhyun kasabay nang padedesisyon nito.

He’s taking a risk. Who is he fooling? Siya na ang pinakamasaya nang marinig ang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

He’s in love with the latter, _too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belated hapi heart's day sori super tagal hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please. I accept criticism, lol! Mention me @alohunmora. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up after my major final exams. Salamat!


End file.
